Robando un corazón
by Vivitace
Summary: Bella Swan no sospechó cuando aquella Nochebuena se vio atrapada con Edward Cullen en una mansión en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Pero aunque parecía encantador, Bella creyó ver un asomo de crueldad en su atractiva cara, ¿estaría equivocada?
1. Un primer contacto

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es una pequeña novela que he acabado de leer, me ha parecido alucinante y escrita magistralmente por una autora grandiosa. Yo lo único que he querido hacer es compartirla con todos ustedes ya que a medida que la leía no podía imaginarme a otros personajes que no fueran Edward&Bella, tiene tanto de ambos. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

* * *

Capítulo 1: "Un primer contacto"

Eran las cinco de la tarde de Nochebuena y ya había oscurecido. En la vieja plaza, las antiguas farolas victorianas derramaban su luz amarillenta sobre los adoquines.

Junto al escaparate de su tienda vacía, Bella se inclinaba para clavar la tapa de una caja de madera.

Una ocasional mirada por el escaparate le había hecho ver que durante la última media hora apenas había pasado nadie por la plaza.

La mayoría de las otras tiendas ya estaban a punto de cerrarse. Los únicos escaparates que aún seguían encendidos eran los de las joyerías y los de las tiendas de licores.

Un repentino cosquilleo en la nuca, la certeza de que había alguien mirándola, le hizo volver rápidamente la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una oscura figura alejándose.

Se encogió de hombros. Sin duda, debía de tratarse de alguien que simplemente pasaba por allí.

Había empezado a nevar. Siempre le había gustado la nieve, y verla animó un poco aquel desolado día.

Cerró con cinta de embalaje la tapa de la última caja, dejó el rollo a un lado y miró a su alrededor a la vez que daba un ligero suspiro.

Aparte de los materiales para embalar, no quedaba nada. Los estantes y el escaparate estaban vacíos, así como la oficina que se hallaba al fondo de la dickensiana tienda.

Solo el ligero olor a papel viejo, a cuero y tinta hablaba de libros y de un sueño que había terminado.

Todas las primeras ediciones y los manuscritos habían sido retirados el día anterior por el agente que los había comprado.

El resto había sido cuidadosamente guardado en cajas que serían recogidas entre Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Desde el principio, el deseo de Bella de poseer su propia librería de viejos libros y manuscritos antiguos había sido alentado por su buena amiga Ángela.

Aunque totalmente distintas en cuanto a temperamento y aspecto, ella era una chica reservada, no muy alta, delgada y blanca, en cambio Ángela era Alta, con una hermosa cabellera negra, llena de vitalidad y entusiasmo, las dos eran amigas desde la infancia.

A lo largo de sus años de estudios habían compartido casi todas sus esperanzas y temores, sus éxitos y desengaños.

Cuando Bella logró tener el dinero suficiente para alquilar la tienda y añadir algunos mapas antiguos a sus existencias, Ángela se alegró mucho por su amiga.

Aunque ya tenía bastante con sus hijos gemelos, la ayudó todo lo que pudo, y sobre todo le dio ánimos.

Pero, tras varios meses de trabajo duro y esfuerzo, y sobre todo debido a la falta de dinero, la aventura había llegado tristemente a su fin.

Ángela había pasado el día anterior por la tienda para lamentar su cierre.

—Es una pena. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte de algún modo, pero como no me ha tocado la lotería, no sé qué hacer… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Bella se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar una actitud filosófica ante la adversidad.

—En cuanto pasen las navidades, me pondré a buscar un trabajo.

—Teniendo en cuenta tus conocimientos y tus títulos, no creo que te cueste mucho conseguirlo.

Pero ambas sabían que su optimismo era bastante forzado.

Forks, un pueblo pequeño y pintoresco rodeada de fríos campos, frondosos y enormes árboles, cercana a Seattle, era un lugar próspero que atraía a muchos turistas. Pero, excepto en ese terreno, era muy difícil encontrar trabajo en ella.

Ese fue uno de los motivos que animaron a Bella a aprovechar la oportunidad de hacerse con la tienda por un módico alquiler y el capital justo para iniciar el negocio. Simplemente, no había otras opciones disponibles.

A pesar de todo, quería seguir viviendo en Forks, el lugar en que había nacido y se había criado. Después de acabar sus estudios, los dos años que pasó en Seattle solo sirvieron para reforzar el desagrado que sentía por las ciudades grandes, y acabó regresando a casa, harta y desilusionada.

—Has estado tan cerca de conseguirlo —se lamentó Ángela—. Si no hubiera habido que renovar el contrato…

Pero así había sido. Y la renta exigida por Deon Enterprises, los nuevos dueños del edificio, había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Todas las existencias que con tanto esfuerzo había ido reuniendo Bella habían sido compradas por un agente para un coleccionista privado.

Sabiendo que estaba en aprietos, se había aprovechado para hacerle bajar los precios. El único consuelo de Bella era que había ganado suficiente dinero para cubrir sus deudas, incluyendo lo que debía al banco, de manera que podía irse con la cabeza bien alta.

Igual que cuando dejó a Diego.

Pero no quería pensar en Diego. La Avenida de los Recuerdos era un camino circular en torno a un dolor persistente.

Irguió los hombros, se puso el abrigo y tomó su bolso y la pequeña maleta que estaba junto a este.

Mientras intercambiaban sus regalos de navidad, Ángela había preguntado:

—¿Vas a ver a Jacob estas vacaciones?

—No —contestó Bella con firmeza—. Él quería que nos viéramos, pero le dije que no podía. No quiero alentar sus esperanzas.

—Podría irte mucho peor —Ángela, que había presentado a la pareja, quería que las cosas marcharan bien entre ellos—. Ya sé que tiene varios años más que tú, pero es un abogado de prestigio, tiene una casa estupenda y no está mal. ¿Qué más puede pedir una chica?

Ángela era tan feliz en su matrimonio, que sentía pena por todo aquel que no compartiera aquel estado.

—Te gusta, ¿no? —insistió.

Bella resistió el impulso de decir «no especialmente» y asintió.

—Sí, es muy agradable.

—Y te gustan los niños.

Jacob era un viudo con una hija de nueve años.

—Sí, me gustan los niños —admitió Bella—. Emily es una niña muy dulce, pero eso no significa que quiera convertirme en su madrastra.

Ángela suspiró.

—¿Y que piensas hacer durante las navidades?

—Tomarme un descanso —contestó Bella en tono ligero.

Su amiga no se dejó engañar.

—Eso significa que vas a estar sola. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Puedes pasar todo el fin de semana con nosotros.

Ben, el marido de Ángela, era un hombre silencioso y bastante tímido al que no le gustaba especialmente la compañía.

—Gracias, pero creo que no iré.

—No seas tonta —dijo Ángela, consciente del motivo de la negativa de Bella—. Ben no pondrá objeciones.

Aunque Ben hizo lo posible por que Bella se sintiera bien recibida el año anterior, cuando acababa de regresar de Seattle, ella estaba segura de que preferiría estar a solas con su familia.

—Y a los gemelos les encantará —continuó Ángela—. Probablemente estarán levantados antes del amanecer, pero aguantarlos será mejor que pasar unas navidades solitarias en una habitación de alquiler.

Bella temía que Ángela le estuviera ofreciendo su hospitalidad por obligación, y que en el fondo prefiriera estar esos días a solas con su marido y sus hijos.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero te aseguro que no me sentiré sola. Seguro que encontraré un montón de cosas que hacer.

—Bueno, no voy a tratar de convencerte, pero si cambias de opinión en el último momento, simplemente ven. La habitación libre está lista, tenemos comida de sobra y serás más que bienvenida. En serio.

Y aquella mañana, mientras desayunaba sola y con la moral por los suelos, Bella había cambiado de opinión.

Incapaz de soportar la idea de despertar la mañana de Navidad sin otra perspectiva que pasar el día sola en su dormitorio, decidió ir a casa de Ángela. Antes de ir a la librería, había preparado una pequeña maleta con lo necesario.

En aquellos momentos, maleta en mano y con el bolso al hombro, apagó las luces, salió de la librería y cerró con llave. Metió esta en el bolso y alzó la mirada hacia el cartel que había sobre la entrada de la librería: Isabella Swan. Libros Antiguos y Manuscritos…

El plomizo sentimiento de fracaso y desesperación que la había perseguido durante semanas había desaparecido. Lo único que sentía en aquellos momentos era un inmenso vacío en su interior.

Seguía nevando, y los copos revoloteaban en torno a las farolas como mariposas atraídas por la luz. Cruzó la plaza en dirección al aparcamiento que había tras esta. No había un alma en la calle.

Mientras abría la puerta de su viejo Chevrolet, un movimiento que más que ver sintió le hizo alzar rápidamente la mirada. El lugar parecía desierto, pero un sexto sentido le dijo que había alguien esperando, observándola, y se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Diciéndose que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, que allí no había nadie, trató de liberarse de la sensación, pero no lo consiguió.

Mientras trataba de distinguir algo en la oscuridad reinante, un gato grande y negro pasó corriendo por la valla cercana y saltó al otro lado.

Bella suspiró, aliviada.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo en voz alta—. Ya te lo había dicho.

Dejó la maleta y el bolso en el asiento, luego se puso al volante. Necesitó varios intentos para conseguir que el coche arrancara y recordó que el mecánico le había dicho que le convenía cambiar de batería.

Puso en marcha los limpiaparabrisas y dio marcha atrás cuidadosamente. Las luces del coche iluminaron los copos de nieve mientras giraba hacia la salida.

Empezaba a acelerar cuando, a pocos metros de distancia, la oscura figura de un hombre salió de entre dos coches y se interpuso en su camino.

Instintivamente, Bella frenó y dio un volantazo. Las ruedas patinaron en los resbaladizos adoquines del suelo y luchó por recuperar el control del coche antes de detenerlo por completo.

Conmocionada, permaneció unos segundos totalmente quieta tras el volante. «Gracias a Dios no lo he atropellado», era lo único que lograba pensar.

¿O sí lo había hecho?

Era posible que lo hubiera golpeado de refilón.

Miró por la ventanilla, pero no logró ver nada. Temiendo que estuviera caído en el suelo, abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

El hombre se había desplomado en el suelo y el contenido de una bolsa que llevaba consigo estaba desparramado a su alrededor.

Mientras se acercaba a él, Bella vio con inmenso alivio que se estaba poniendo en pie.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, ansiosa.

—Eso creo… aunque me he hecho un poco de daño en el brazo.

Su voz era profunda y atractiva, y tenía un ligero acento que Bella no logró situar.

—¡Entonces lo he golpeado! Lo siento mucho.

—Solo me ha rozado. Desafortunadamente, ha bastado para que me resbalara en los adoquines. He aterrizado sobre un codo.

—No sé cómo disculparme.

—Yo he sido el único culpable. No me he dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca. Si no me hubiera interpuesto en su camino, esto no habría sucedido.

Cuando, con una sola mano, el hombre terminó de meter las cosas en la bolsa y se apartó de las sombras, Bella vio que era alto, al menos un metro ochenta, y de hombros anchos.

A pesar de que sus pantalones y su abrigo se habían ensuciado debido a la caída, no había duda de que eran muy caros.

Su brazo izquierdo parecía inmovilizado.

—¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? —preguntó, preocupada.

El hombre se esforzó inútilmente por mover el brazo.

—Me temo que de momento no me va a servir de nada.

—Tal vez le convendría ir a urgencias…

—¿En plena Nochebuena? ¡Ni hablar! No, estoy seguro de que no es nada grave. Al menos, si puedo conducir.

—No sé cómo va a hacerlo en ese estado.

—Puede que tenga razón. Lo mejor será que busque un taxi… aunque lo cierto es que llevo casi toda la tarde en la ciudad y aún no he visto ninguno.

Tenía razón. At Your Service, la compañía de taxis de la ciudad, había cerrado recientemente y ninguna otra había ocupado de momento su lugar.

Sintiéndose en parte culpable a pesar de todo, Bella dijo:

—Si quiere, yo puedo llevarlo hasta su casa.

—No querría molestarla.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿Dónde vive?

—En las afueras de Forks, Castle Road.

Bella no recordaba ninguna casa en aquella tranquila carretera, excepto la mansión Cullen. Pero hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí, y supuso que habrían construido alguna nueva.

—No hay problema. Yo voy en esa dirección.

Era cierto que Ángela y su familia vivían por allí, pero no tan lejos, en realidad la casa de su amiga era al inicio de la carretera.

—En ese caso, acepto su amable oferta. ¿Le importaría sujetarme esto mientras voy por el resto de mis provisiones?

Bella tomó la bolsa mientras el hombre se acercaba a un Volvo Plateado aparcado a pocos metros. Vio cómo abría el maletero y sacaba con una mano una caja de comestibles.

Al parecer había estado haciendo la compra para su esposa.

—Déjeme —Bella tomó rápidamente la caja y la dejó con las demás cosas en los asientos de atrás—. Suba.

El hombre entró en el coche y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

Vio un rostro de encantadora belleza. Unos ojos chocolates enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y curvas, unos pómulos no pronunciados, una nariz pequeña y una boca encantadora sobre una mandíbula suavemente redondeada. Su pelo, suave y marrón oscuro, sujeto en un moño, estaba adornado por algunos copos de nieve.

Bella lo vio a él también con cierto detalle por primera vez gracias a la luz interior del coche, y lo que vio la dejó completamente desconcertada. Por un largo momento, aquel hombre le recordó a Diego.

Pero en realidad no era como Diego.

Sus ojos eran verdes.

Los de Diego eran azules.

Era de cabello bronce cobrizo, pero, en contraste, sus cejas y pestañas eran un poco más oscuras, pero manteniendo la tonalidad.

Las cejas y las pestañas de Diego eran tan nrgras como su pelo.

Su atractivo rostro, de fuertes rasgos, tenía un matiz de dureza.

El de Diego era aniñado.

Además, aquel hombre debía de tener algo más de treinta años. Cuando salía con Diego, este solo tenía veintidós. Un año menos que ella.

No, no se parecía a Diego en absoluto.

Sin embargo, su efecto sobre ella había sido igual de inmediato e intenso.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No —respondió Bella, pero su voz tembló ligeramente cuando añadió—. Por un segundo, me ha recordado a alguien a quien conocí.

Volvió el rostro rápidamente, arrancó el coche y salió de la zona de aparcamiento.

El centro del pueblo estaba típicamente iluminado y decorado para las fiestas. Un grupo de la iglesia local cantaba villancicos en torno al gran árbol de la plaza de Forkst. Aún había mucha gente por la zona, haciendo compras de última hora.

La nieve, que en cualquier otro momento habría resultado una molestia, añadía un toque navideño al ambiente.

—Parece una escena de postal.

El comentario del pasajero hizo eco de los pensamientos de Bella.

—Sí —asintió, y como se sentía tan afectada por él empezó a hablar demasiado—. El tiempo ha estado muy variable últimamente. Primero, hizo un calor atípico de la época, luego hubo una seria tormenta con vientos muy fuertes que causaron muchos destrozos por la zona, y ahora, con la nieve parece que vamos a tener las primeras navidades reales en mucho tiempo.

—La he encargado especialmente —dijo él—. Me encanta la nieve, y hace años que no la veía.

—¿No vive en este estado?

—Ahora sí. El errante ha regresado finalmente.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos días.

—¿De dónde?

—De Inglaterra. Cuando terminé de estudiar en la universidad, pasé algún tiempo viajando por el mundo antes de asentarme en Londres. Tras introducirme en el mundo de los ordenadores compré una casa y adopté el estilo de vida de allá.

—¿Frío y noches Londinenses? —murmuró Bella.

—En resumen.

—Qué afortunado.

—Tras una temporada, esa clase de vida puede aburrir. De pronto, me encontré añorando Forks rural, el clima lluvioso y el color verde y marrón por doquier… No me retenía nada especial en Londres; los intereses de mi negocio se han diversificado y se han vuelto internacionales, de manera que decidí regresar en cuanto las circunstancias lo permitieron.

No había mencionado una esposa, pero un hombre tan atractivo debía de estar casado, o al menos debía de tener una relación estable…

—¿Y considera Forks su hogar?

—Nací y me crié aquí. Concretamente en la mansión Cullen.

A pesar de que tenía la vista fija en la carretera, Bella fue consciente de que la observaba atentamente, como esperando alguna reacción.

—¿Mansión Cullen? ¿No es ahí donde vivía Carlisle Cullen?

—Sí. Yo soy Edward Cullen, su hijo.

Edward Cullen, y probablemente vivía en la mansión, pensé.

—Lamenté enterarme de la muerte de su padre el año pasado.

—¿Lo conocía? —preguntó Edward en tono despreocupado.

—No, no personalmente. Pero siempre ha sido conocido y respetado en el pueblo. Hizo muchas obras de caridad y ayudó en muchas ocasiones a la comunidad.

—Sí, le gustaba ser visto como un filántropo.

Bella percibió un matiz de amargura en las palabras de Edward Cullen.

—Casi esperaba que dejara todas sus propiedades a alguna obra de caridad —continuó él—. Imaginaba la mansión siendo transformada en un hogar para mujeres maltratadas o para gatos y perros abandonados —con una burlona sonrisa, añadió—: En realidad no tengo nada contra las mujeres maltratadas ni contra los animales, pero habría sido una pena que la mansión Cullen dejara de pertenecer a la familia. Es una propiedad preciosa y los Cullen han vivido en ella desde hace siglos atrás.

Bella se preguntó por qué iba a haber dejado Carlisle Cullen la mansión a una obra de caridad en lugar de a su hijo. Como en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, Edward dijo:

—Me temo que mi padre y yo casi nunca coincidimos en nuestros puntos de vista…

Aquellas mesuradas palabras convencieron a Bella de que eran un eufemismo.

—Su imagen pública era distinta a la realidad privada —continuó él—, y me temo que nunca llegó a perdonarme por habérselo hecho ver.

Bella permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

Tras una breve pausa, su compañero cambió de tema.

—¿Usted es de aquí?

—Sí. Enseguida vamos a pasar por la casa en la que nací. Ahí… la hilera de casitas de la derecha. La nuestra era la segunda del final —sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta—. Siempre me encantó esa casa blanca. Ángela, la amiga con la que voy a pasar las navidades, era vecina mía.

—¿No le queda familia?

—No. Mis padres murieron hace cuatro años en un accidente de tren.

Después de todo el tiempo pasado, aún le dolía pensar en ello.

—Debió de ser muy duro —dijo él. Tras un momento, añadió—: ¿Así que planea pasar las vacaciones con una amiga?

—Sí. Al principio rechacé la invitación. Al marido de Ángela no le agrada demasiado la compañía, y pensé que mi presencia sería una molestia… pero mi amiga dijo que la habitación de invitados estaba lista y que tenía comida suficiente para alimentar a un ejército, así que he cambiado de opinión y he decidido presentarme en su casa.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba volviendo a parlotear, Bella cerró la boca con firmeza.

Ya estaban a las afueras de la ciudad y pasaban por la zona en que vivía Ángela. Comenzaron a subir por Castle Road.

—¿Y dónde vive ahora, Bella?

—Tengo una habitación alquilada en Central Street… ¿Por qué me ha llamado Bella?

—¿Prefiere que la llamen Isabella?

—No… Siempre he preferido Bella. ¿Pero cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Está en el cartel que hay encima de su librería. Isabella Swan.

—¿Cómo sabía que era mi tienda?

—He pasado por allí esta tarde y la he visto a través del escaparate.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué le ha hecho pensar que era la dueña?

—La librería parecía estar sin existencias y usted estaba embalando una caja con aire resuelto —antes de que Bella pudiera decirle que aún no había contestado a su pregunta, añadió—: ¿Va a cerrarla?

—Está cerrada.

—¿Es el final de un negocio, o de un sueño?

La perspicacia de aquel hombre era asombrosa.

—Lo último. Cuando era pequeña, ya soñaba con tener mi propia librería.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Le faltaban clientes, o dinero?

—Ambas cosas. Suelen venir muchos turistas en verano, pero no podía esperar hasta entonces. Mi descubierto en el banco había alcanzado su límite, el contrato había vencido y los nuevos dueños del edificio habían doblado el alquiler.

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

Bella le dio la misma respuesta que a Ángela.

—Empezaré a buscar un trabajo en cuanto pasen las navidades.

—¿Cómo ayudante en alguna librería?

—Soy bibliotecaria titulada —replicó Bella, molesta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que él alzaba una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

—Supongo que en un pueblo tan pequeño como este no habrá demasiadas posibilidades, ni siquiera para una bibliotecaria titulada.

Al percibir el tono burlón de la voz de Edward, Bella decidió no decir nada.

—Por supuesto, siempre está Seattle —continuó él—. ¿O no le gustan las ciudades grandes?

—No. Viví y trabajé en Seattle al acabar mis estudios y me alegré cuando me fui.

—¿Trabajaba en una librería?

—No. Trabajaba como secretaria.

—Pero seguía manteniendo vivo su sueño.

—Sí. Los fines de semana acudía a librerías de viejos libros y a subastas para conseguir suficientes manuscritos y primeras ediciones como para iniciar mi propio negocio.

—Una actividad cara, incluso para una secretaria bien pagada.

—Tenía un poco de capital —molesta por haberse dejado provocar para revelar tanto a un desconocido, Bella decidió callarse y centrarse en la conducción.

Unos minutos después, divisó el muro de ladrillo rojo de la mansión. La oscuridad y las condiciones atmosféricas no permitían juzgar adecuadamente las distancias, pero no podían estar muy lejos de la entrada principal.

Edward pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Solo faltan unos cincuenta metros. Verá la entrada enseguida.

Las luces del coche la iluminaron mientras hablaba.

Bella siempre había visto las altas verjas de hierro forjado cerradas. En aquellos momentos, estaban abiertas.

—El tiempo parece estar empeorando —dijo tras cruzarlas y mientras circulaban por un sinuoso y largo sendero bordeado de altos árboles—. Supongo que su esposa se sentirá aliviada cuando lo vea.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy casado?

—Bueno… con toda esa compra y lo demás…

—Incluso los pobres solteros tenemos que comer —dijo él en tono burlón.

—Por supuesto —replicó Bella con rigidez.

Las luces del coche iluminaron la mansión. No había ninguna ventana encendida en ella. Parecía desierta, pero no era posible. Un lugar del tamaño de la mansión Cullen debía de contar con servicio.

Pero, si había servicio, ¿por qué tenía que ocuparse Edward Cullen de hacer la compra?

Bella detuvo el coche y, al recordar su brazo herido, preguntó.

—¿Puedo ayudarle a meter la compra en casa?

—Se lo agradecería. Pero espere un momento aquí mientras entro a dar algunas luces. Normalmente habría iluminación exterior, pero la tormenta que ha mencionado estropeó una subestación eléctrica. Tenemos un generador de emergencia, pero su capacidad es muy limitada.

Edward tomó la bolsa con la compra y Bella lo observó mientras caminaba por la nieve hacia la casa. Sostuvo la bolsa bajo su brazo bueno mientras buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos.

Un momento después, se iluminaron las luces del vestíbulo.

Bella apagó las luces del coche para ahorrar batería, tomó la caja y entró en la casa. Edward cerró la puerta empujándola con un hombro y luego la condujo por un largo pasillo hasta una gran cocina con el suelo de piedra y una enorme chimenea. Frente a esta, había dos sillones y una pequeña y sólida mesa.

En varias estanterías, se entremezclaban toda clase de utensilios de cocina modernos con antiguos cazos de cobre y preciosos platos de cerámica.

Lo único que se echaba en falta eran los sirvientes.

Bella dejó la caja sobre una gran mesa de roble y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Antes de que se vaya —dijo Edward—, tengo una proposición que hacerle —al ver que Bella se quedaba paralizada, añadió en tono irónico—: Oh, no es nada indecoroso, se lo aseguro. Es simplemente esto: usted necesita un trabajo y yo necesito una secretaria bibliotecaria experimentada.

Ella lo miró con cautela, preguntándose si aquello sería alguna clase de broma.

—Deje que le explique —continuó Edward—. A través de Internet puedo tener acceso a todas las bolsas del mundo, y me permite comprar y vender lo que quiera, de manera que, en cuanto esté debidamente instalado, tengo intención de dirigir mis negocios desde esta casa. Ese es el motivo por el que necesito una secretaria.

—¿Y para qué necesita una bibliotecaria?

—Como ya sabrá, la mansión cuenta con una buena biblioteca, pero lleva mucho tiempo descuidada. Me gustaría que fuera adecuadamente ordenada y catalogada. En cuanto al sueldo, he pensado en algo cercano a los… —Edward mencionó una suma que nadie en su sano juicio habría rechazado. Al ver que Bella seguía mirándolo como embobada sin decir nada, añadió—: Espero que le parezca razonable. Si acepta el puesto, me gustaría empezar a trabajar en cuanto pasen las navidades.

A continuación se produjo un silencio durante el cual Bella apenas pudo despejar la confusión de sus pensamientos. Luego, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo que no la comprometiera, preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Es grande la biblioteca?

—Bastante —Edward le lanzó el cebo—. ¿Por qué no le echa un vistazo?

Ella picó.

—Me gustaría.

Aunque no aceptara el trabajo, no podía perder la oportunidad de echar un rápido vistazo a la biblioteca de aquella impresionante mansión.

—Si me sigue, se la mostraré.

Volvieron al vestíbulo, dejaron a un lado una impresionante escalera de madera a uno de cuyos lados había un gran gong de bronce y entraron en una sala a la que se accedía a través de una puerta de roble. Edward encendió las luces.

—Me temo que no hace demasiado calor. La calefacción es eléctrica, así que de momento no está funcionando —en tono desenfadado, añadió—. Supongo que no le vendría mal una taza de té, ¿no? A mí me apetece tomar una, así que voy a poner agua a hervir mientras echa un vistazo.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y dejó a Bella sola en la biblioteca.

* * *

Como no hay gran cosa que cambiar en los detalles de la novela real, se actualizará rapidísimo, son apenas 10 capitulitos. Pueden dejar sus reviews con opiniones acerca de la historia, repito "no es mía" pero tal vez sientan lo mismo que yo al leerla aaaahhh *suspiros mil* jajaja**!**

Vivitace


	2. La Ventisca

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es una pequeña novela que he acabado de leer, me ha parecido alucinante y escrita magistralmente por una autora grandiosa. Yo lo único que he querido hacer es compartirla con todos ustedes ya que a medida que la leía no podía imaginarme a otros personajes que no fueran Edward&Bella, tiene tanto de ambos. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice

* * *

Capítulo 2: "La Ventisca"

La biblioteca era una espaciosa sala de techo alto con una gran chimenea de piedra y grandes ventanales. En todas las paredes, había estanterías del suelo al techo llenas de libros que hicieron que el corazón de Bella se conmoviera de inmediato.

A primera vista, todo parecía perfectamente cuidado y ordenado. No percibió el descuido al que se había referido Edward.

En un rincón, había una preciosa escalera de madera con plataforma y ruedas. Bella se quitó las botas, subió hasta la plataforma y comprobó que desde allí podía alcanzar sin dificultad los estantes más altos.

Trabajar allí sería un auténtico placer.

¿Pero quería trabajar para Edward Cullen?

Una parte de sí lo deseaba intensamente, pero otra, la más razonable, le aconsejaba que no lo hiciera.

Tal vez debido a su supuesto parecido con Diego, sentía una atracción física que hacía que estar con él resultara… inquietante. ¿Pero podía permitirse rechazar aquella oportunidad?

Tal vez debería pedirle unos días para pensárselo. Para cuando acabaran las navidades, tal vez podría enfrentarse con más objetividad a la idea de trabajar para él.

¿Pero a quién trataba de engañar? Aquel hombre tenía demasiado carisma, demasiada personalidad y era demasiado peligroso para su paz mental.

A pesar de que hacía apenas media hora que lo conocía, su duro y atractivo rostro, con su destello de arrogancia incluido, se había quedado grabado en su mente.

Sus ojos verdes penetrantes, aquella boca firme, sensual, como cincelada… ¡oh, qué labios!…

Era parecida a la de Diego, pero más madura.

No, estaba equivocada. La boca de Diego, aunque encantadora, carecía de aquella fuerza.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Diego se había convertido en un peso ligero comparado con Edward Cullen… lo que hizo que se reafirmara en su idea de rechazar el trabajo. Ya se había quemado una vez y se había vuelto muy cautelosa. Aquel hombre tenía la clase de sexualidad explosiva que la impulsaba a salir corriendo.

El suave roce de la nieve contra los ventanales llamó su atención. El viento parecía haber arreciado. Si no se marchaba pronto de allí, iba a tener dificultades para llegar a casa de Ángela, donde todo era luminoso y moderno, donde los únicos libros que había eran algunas ediciones de bolsillo desordenadamente colocados en estanterías de aglomerado.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, se puso las botas y volvió a la cocina.

Edward Cullen estaba colocando las tazas de té en una bandeja. Bella notó que su pelo cobrizo estaba revuelto y bastante mojado.

Él alzó la mirada al oírla entrar.

—Ah, ya está aquí. El té está listo.

Simplemente con verlo y oír su profunda voz, Bella constató que no se había equivocado respecto a su atractivo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a caer en la misma trampa. Había derramado demasiadas lágrimas por Diego como para desear repetir la experiencia.

—Gracias, pero en realidad no tengo tiempo.

Edward se negó a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Solo una rápida taza antes de irse. Seguro que le sentará bien.

Era cierto que a Bella le apetecía tomar algo caliente, pero estaba ansiosa por irse.

—¿Leche y azúcar? —preguntó él educadamente.

—Solo un poco de leche, por favor —al ver que Edward se estaba ocupando de todo con una sola mano, dijo—: Deje que yo lo haga.

Él la observó mientras abría la leche y llenaba la jarra.

—No me vendría mal que se quedara hasta que pudiera volver a usar el brazo.

—¿Está solo aquí?

Sin contestar, Edward sirvió el té y le alcanzó una taza.

—¿Por qué no se sienta un minuto?

Bella permaneció de pie.

—Supongo que tiene servicio, ¿no? En un lugar de este tamaño…

—La mansión no ha estado ocupada desde que murió mi padre. Solo Mary Morrison, que era la secretaria de mi padre, y Arthur, su marido, que era el chófer, se quedaron. Han vivido aquí desde antes de que yo naciera, de manera que lo consideran su casa…

—Si la secretaria de su padre aún vive, ¿para qué necesita contratar otra?

—Mary ha cumplido sesenta y desea llevar una vida tranquila, no dedicarse a trabajar la jornada completa —al ver que Bella no decía nada más, Edward continuó—. Los Morrison querían ir a pasar las navidades con el hermano de Arthur, fuera del estado, de manera que les dije que podían cerrar la casa e irse.

Un poco sorprendida por la larga explicación, que no parecía precisamente el estilo de Edward, Bella preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿no hay nadie más aquí?

—No. Estamos completamente solos.

Bella creyó percibir cierto matiz de satisfacción en el tono de Edward, y su inquietud aumentó. Algo en su actitud, en el hecho de estar solos, resultaba poco tranquilizador. Debía de haber un kilómetro hasta la carretera, y mucho más hasta la casa más cercana…

Apartó resueltamente aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se recordó que Edward era el hijo de un hombre respetado y el nuevo dueño de la mansión Cullen.

¿Por qué iba a suponer una amenaza para ella, una desconocida que, tan solo debido a las circunstancias, lo había llevado a casa y a la que él había ofrecido un trabajo?

Si había algún sentimiento personal en todo aquello, era por parte de ella… Y por eso había decidido no aceptar su oferta.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, él dijo:

—Deduzco que ya ha tomado una decisión, ¿no?

—¿Res… respecto al trabajo? —balbuceó Bella—. Bueno, yo… —sabiendo que sería mucho más fácil decir no desde el otro lado de un teléfono, mintió—. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de pensarlo un poco, si no le importa.

—En realidad me refería a mi sugerencia de que se quedara. Ya que los dos estamos solos, ¿no le parece buena idea que pasemos la Nochebuena juntos?

Bella trató de convencerse de que estaba bromeando y contestó en el tono más ligero posible.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no puedo quedarme —terminó su té tan rápidamente como pudo y dejó la taza en el plato—. Ángela se estará preguntando dónde me he metido.

Edward alzó sus oscuras cejas.

—Tenía entendido que no la estaba esperando.

Bella se maldijo por haber hablado tanto.

—Me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que cambiaría de opinión. Y ahora debo irme. Suelen cenar hacia las siete, en cuanto los gemelos se acuestan…

—Bueno, si no puedo persuadirla para que se quede —murmuró él con pesar—, la acompañaré a la puerta.

En ese instante, las luces parpadearon y se apagaron.

Bella dio un gritito ahogado.

—No se preocupe —en la oscuridad, la voz de Edward sonó totalmente despreocupada—. Es el generador. Me temo que está a punto de estropearse. Si se queda un momento donde está, iré por una vela.

Acababa de hablar cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse.

Muy aliviada, Bella salió rápidamente de la cocina y, tratando de que no pareciera que estaba escapando, cruzó el vestíbulo.

A pesar de que había salido unos segundos después, Edward la siguió pisándole los talones y se interpuso entre la puerta y ella.

—Hágame saber lo que decide respecto al trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí… sí, lo haré.

—Oh, y una cosa más…

Bella alzó la mirada hacia él. Le sacaba por lo menos quince centímetros, y sus hombros parecían tan anchos como la puerta.

Edward alzó la mano derecha sobre sus cabezas y, antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar al ver el ramito de muérdago que sostenía en ella, inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios.

Por unos segundos interminables, ella permaneció como transfigurada mientras aquella firme boca cubría la suya, haciendo que su corazón latiera aceleradamente y que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Luego, se apartó como si acabaran de echarle encima un cubo de agua, pasó junto a él y abrió la puerta.

Se sorprendió al ver que la nieve había cuajado y que había empezado a soplar una ventisca.

—Creo que no es conveniente que se vaya con este tiempo —aconsejó Edward.

Asustada ante la idea de tener que quedarse, Bella dijo:

—Estoy segura de que no hay ningún peligro. Además, no tengo que ir muy lejos —muy alterada por el efecto de aquel beso relativamente inocente, supo que ni siquiera atada se habría quedado allí.

—De acuerdo, pero tenga mucho cuidado.

Bella agachó la cabeza para protegerse del viento y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia su coche.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo Edward desde la puerta—. Y feliz Navidad.

—Gracias, y lo mismo digo.

Bella entró en el coche, se puso el cinturón y tanteó en busca de las llaves que había dejado en el contacto. Aunque las luces se encendieron débilmente, demostrando que no era la batería, el motor se negó a arrancar.

—Inténtelo sin las luces —gritó Edward, que se había acercado al coche.

Ella lo intentó repetidas veces, sin éxito y con creciente desesperación.

Edward entreabrió la puerta.

—Parece que no arranca.

Tratando de mantener la calma, Bella preguntó:

—¿Puede hacer algo por solucionarlo?

—Lo siento, pero apenas sé nada de mecánica —con humor, añadió—: Cuando traté de arreglar el generador, lo único que conseguí fue estropearlo más.

—Supongo que no tiene otro coche, ¿no?

—Me temo que no. Todos los coches de la familia se vendieron tras la muerte de mi padre.

El viento helado que entraba por la puerta hizo que Bella se pusiera a temblar.

—En ese caso, tendré que ir en taxi.

—Dudo que haya taxis circulando con este tiempo.

—Lo más probable es que las carreteras principales aún sigan abiertas. ¿Le importaría pedirme uno por teléfono?

—Lo siento, pero no es posible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella secamente.

—Porque el teléfono no funciona. El temporal derribó varios árboles que cayeron sobre la línea —Edward estaba teniendo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del viento—. Supongo que no la arreglarán hasta después de navidades.

—¿No tiene un móvil?

Edward abrió la puerta del todo.

—Alquilé uno, pero me lo he dejado en el coche. Y ahora, ¿qué le parece si volvemos dentro antes de morir congelados?

Por un loco momento, Bella se planteó la posibilidad de marcharse andando, pero el sentido común le recordó que había por lo menos seis kilómetros hasta la casa de Ángela.

Salió del coche pensando que el destino estaba en su contra.

—Supongo que necesitará esto —Edward sacó de la parte trasera del coche el bolso y la maleta de Bella con la mano derecha. Luego, cerró la puerta con el cuerpo.

Con la cabeza agachada contra el viento, y los dientes apretados para evitar que le castañetearan, Bella lo siguió hasta la casa.

Dentro, la temperatura no parecía muy superior a la de fuera.

—Como he mencionado antes, la calefacción central no funciona —dijo Edward—. El lugar más caliente de la casa es la cocina.

Una vez en esta, dejó las cosas de Bella en un viejo banco de madera, se quitó el chaquetón que se había puesto para salir y lo colgó en un perchero de madera. Tras ayudarla a quitarse su abrigo, lo colgó y fue por un par de toallas.

—Será mejor que se seque el pelo. Así no se resfriará.

Él se frotó la cabeza con una de las toallas y luego fue a ocuparse de la chimenea.

Bella se quitó las horquillas del pelo y se lo frotó con energía. Luego se lo echó atrás y lo sujetó en su nuca mientras sentía un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura reinante.

¿Qué iba a hacer, atrapada en aquella mansión a solas con aquel inquietante desconocido?

La parte más práctica de su personalidad le hizo ver enseguida que no podía hacer nada. Debía recuperar el aplomo y tratar de que todo fuera lo mejor posible, al menos hasta que pasara la ventisca.

Pero aunque mejorara el tiempo no podría irse hasta el día siguiente, y la idea de tener que pasar la noche allí no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Edward se apartó de la chimenea y la miró irónicamente.

—No hace falta que parezca tan asustada. Solo me convierto en lobo cuando hay luna llena. Y ahora acérquese al fuego. Necesita calentarse.

Ruborizada, pero también congelada, Bella hizo lo que le decía. Al verle utilizar su mano buena para empujar un sillón hacia ella, se sintió avergonzada por haber pensado tan solo en sí misma. Debía haberse llevado un buen golpe en el codo, y si este estaba empezando a recuperarse debía de estar doliéndole bastante.

—¿Quiere que le eche un vistazo a su brazo? Si tiene linimento, o algo que pueda ayudar a…

—Estoy seguro de que sería una enfermera encantadora —interrumpió él con suavidad—, pero no es necesario que se moleste. Seguro que mañana estará como nuevo. Y ahora, le propongo que tomemos un aperitivo mientras preparo algo de comer.

Inquieta y aprensiva, Bella nunca había sentido menos hambre. Pero no había duda de que él la tenía.

—¿Quiere que cocine yo?

—No soy tan mal cocinero.

—Estaba pensando en su brazo.

—No se preocupe, me las arreglaré. Además, iba a preparar algo precocinado, si no tiene inconveniente. Eso simplificaría las cosas.

—Por mí no hay problema.

Edward sacó de una alacena una botella de jerez, otra de vino blanco y un sacacorchos.

—Me temo que sí va a tener que hacer algo —dijo—. Abrir botellas requiere dos manos.

Cuando ambas botellas estuvieron abiertas, Edward dejó a un lado la de vino, sirvió dos vasos de jerez y le entregó uno a Bella.

—Espero que le guste seco.

—Sí, gracias —ella no bebía alcohol casi nunca, pero aquel no le pareció un momento adecuado para decir no.

Volvió a su sillón, acercó los pies al fuego y dio un sorbo a su jerez. De forma disimulada, observó a Edward mientras preparaba la comida. Llevaba un jersey grueso de color crema que enfatizaba el ancho de su pecho y de sus hombros. Su pelo rubio estaba revuelto y un mechón había caído sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto aniñado.

Pero Bella estaba segura de que no tenía nada de niño.

Edward Cullen era un hombre maduro y peligroso, y debía recordarlo en lugar de dejarse llevar por un falso sentido de seguridad…

Mientras el jerez y el calor del fuego alejaban el frío de sus huesos congelados, empezó a relajarse y a tener un punto de vista más racional de la situación.

Aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí atrapada con aquel hombre, tampoco era para tanto.

Tenía comida, calor, y un techo sobre su cabeza. Además, como ya se había recordado antes, estaba segura de que Edward era un hombre digno de confianza.

Era cierto que la había besado inesperadamente bajo la ramita de muérdago, pero eso no se podía considerar algo raro en plena Nochebuena. Y si el beso se lo hubiera dado cualquier otro hombre no se habría parado a pensarlo ni un minuto.

Sabía que estaba tensa e hipersensible porque Edward le recordaba a Diego y eso hacía que afloraran sentimientos largo tiempo reprimidos.

Pero en lugar de dejarse afectar tanto lo que debía hacer era permanecer tranquila e indiferente. O, al menos, aparentarlo.

Si él le hacía algún comentario sugerente, siempre podía mandarle de paseo. Después de todo, algunos de sus novios del pasado le habían comentado con cierta amargura que sabía hacerlo muy bien. Y aunque era posible que a Edward no le hiciera gracia recibir un no por respuesta, confiaba en que su educación le impidiera propasarse.

Además, seguro que no le hacía ninguna falta. Un hombre como él debía de tener que quitarse a las mujeres de encima.

Era extraño que no estuviera casado. Tal vez era la clase de hombre que «las amaba y las dejaba». O tal vez prefiriera una amante fija… No podía imaginar a un hombre con tal aura de sexualidad viviendo como un monje.

Pero si estaba implicado en alguna clase de relación a largo plazo, ¿por qué había vuelto a Forks solo?

—Lo mejor de la comida precocinada es lo poco que tarda en prepararse.

La voz de Edward interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella, que, sorprendida, alzó la mirada y vio que estaba a su lado. Sostenía una pequeña bandeja redonda que dejó sobre sus rodillas. Contenía un vaso de vino y un plato con pollo, gambas, vegetales variados y un par de palillos.

Dejó la botella en una mesa baja cercana y un momento después ocupó el otro sillón.

—¡Por nosotros! —brindó, alzando su vaso.

Bella bebió diligentemente.

—Puede que esta no sea la comida más adecuada para Nochebuena —admitió él con una sonrisa—, pero al menos está caliente.

Bella sintió repentinamente hambre y no necesitó que la animaran más.

Comieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Edward tomó la botella para rellenar los vasos.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no quiero más, gracias.

—¿Seguro que no le apetece otro vaso? Después de todo, esta es una noche especial.

—Seguro. Normalmente no bebo.

—Qué virtuosa.

Bella ignoró el tono burlón del comentario y se concentró en su comida. Estaba sorprendentemente buena y, cuando terminó, dijo:

—He disfrutado mucho comiendo. Muchas gracias.

—Mañana nos ceñiremos a los platos típicos de navidad: pavo relleno, y toda la guarnición tradicional. Incluso he recordado comprar la salsa de arándanos —añadió Edward en tono triunfante. Al ver que Bella no decía nada, alzó una ceja—. ¿No me merezco una felicitación?

—Espero irme mañana por la mañana —replicó ella en un tono algo tenso.

—Tal y como está soplando el viento y nevando, dudo que pueda hacerlo. Recuerdo una ocasión siendo pequeño en que nos quedamos atrapados varios días en la casa. Pero si esta vez sucede algo parecido, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, porque hay comida, bebida y leña de sobra.

Bella había pensado algo parecido unos minutos antes, pero oírselo decir a él hizo que su inquietud regresara.

De pronto, Edward rompió a reír. En cualquier otro momento, el sonido de su risa profunda y atractiva habría hecho sonreír a Bella, pero no en aquellas circunstancias.

—No entiendo a qué viene esa risa —protestó.

—Porque no está sentada en mi sitio. ¡Si pudiera verse la cara!

Los ojos chocolates de Bella destellaron de rabia.

—Para usted no hay problema, claro. A fin de cuentas está en su casa.

—¿Acaso preferiría estar sola en una habitación de alquiler? ¿O imponiendo su presencia a una familia que en realidad no desea su presencia?

Ruborizada, Bella lamentó una vez más haber hablado tanto. Normalmente no era tan comunicativa.

—Lo siento —dijo él al cabo de un momento—. Ese comentario no venía a cuento.

Ella agarró el toro por los cuernos.

—No, pero no deja de ser cierto.

—Lo dudo. Acháquelo a un resentimiento por mi parte, porque yo estoy muy contento por cómo están saliendo las cosas —al ver que Bella no decía nada, Edward continuó—. Si nació y se crío aquí, supongo que tendrá muchos amigos en la ciudad.

—Cuando terminé mis estudios en el colegio, pasé tres años en la universidad y luego viví en Seattle dos años más. He perdido el contacto con la mayoría de ellos.

—En ese caso, no entiendo por qué está tan desesperada por irse. Sé que en estos momentos la mansión carece de ciertas comodidades, pero esperaba que tuviera suficiente espíritu como para considerar esto una especie de aventura…

Y así era como Bella se lo habría tomado si él hubiera sido otro hombre.

Pero no podía decirle aquello.

—A pesar de todo —continuó Edward—, supongo que la situación no es especialmente agradable, sobre todo con las luces yéndose cada dos por tres… —justo en ese momento las luces parpadearon y bajaron de intensidad antes de volver a adquirir su brillo normal—… y estando atrapada en la oscuridad con un hombre del que no sabe nada. Un hombre que podría ser cualquier cosa.

Consciente de que le estaba tomando el pelo, Bella sonrió.

—La situación no es tan mala. Después de todo, sé que es el hijo del Dr. Carlisle y el nuevo dueño de la mansión Cullen.

—Pues ahora que ya sabe que no supongo ninguna amenaza…

—Yo no he dicho eso —las palabras surgieron antes de que Bella pudiera impedirlo.

Divertido, Edward miró la ramita de muérdago que había colgado de un gancho del techo.

—¿Y si quemo el muérdago?

Bella se ruborizó intensamente.

—No creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto.

—¿Quiere decir que basta con que deje de utilizarlo? —Edward suspiró profundamente—. Teniendo en cuenta que estamos en navidades, es una pena. Pero si eso hace que se sienta feliz y segura… Y ahora, ¿le apetece algo más de comer? ¿Fruta? ¿Queso? ¿Pastel de navidad?

—Nada más, gracias —respondió Bella remilgadamente.

—En ese caso prepararé café.

Mientras Edward preparaba la cafetera y una bandeja, Bella pensó en la conversación que acababan de tener. En cierto modo, haber hablado de aquello había servido para que el ambiente se volviera más relajado y amistoso.

La actitud de Edward había demostrado claramente que, si había habido algún problema, había sido por parte de ella.

—¿Cómo quiere el café? —preguntó él un minuto después, tras dejar la bandeja en la mesa.

—Con un poco de leche y sin azúcar, por favor.

Bella se fijó en que Edward se lo sirvió solo y sin azúcar.

Bebieron mirando las llamas y escuchando el siseo de los copos que entraban por la chimenea y se consumían antes de alcanzar el fuego.

El silencio se había vuelto más cómodo entre ellos, casi cordial, y la perspectiva de pasar el resto de la tarde en compañía de Edward ya no intimidaba tanto a Bella.

—¿Qué hacemos hasta que llegue la hora de acostarnos? —preguntó él cuando terminaron el café.

—Yo podría fregar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos un lavavajillas que podrá ponerse en cuanto haya suficiente energía. Me refería a qué podemos hacer para divertirnos. Hay televisión, por supuesto, pero en la sala de estar hará mucho frío y no creo que el generador aguante una sobrecarga.

—La televisión apenas me atrae. Siempre he preferido los libros.

—¡En eso estamos de acuerdo! Si le interesan, tenemos de sobra. Aparte de la librería, mi padre llenó su estudio con su colección personal de primeras ediciones.

—¿En serio?

—Aunque no sé demasiado del tema, es un interés que comparto. Así que, si alguna vez quiere ver la colección, se la enseñaré encantado.

La oferta fue hecha en tono despreocupado, pero Bella contestó sin disimular su interés.

—Gracias. Me encantaría verla.

—Como imaginará, revisar los catálogos y acudir a las librerías de viejos libros llevaba mucho tiempo; por eso contrató mi padre a Mary Morrison como secretaria.

—No sabía que su padre fuera coleccionista —dijo Bella.

Por un instante, creyó percibir una repentina expresión de incredulidad y desconfianza en el rostro de Edward, pero desapareció casi al instante.

—Me sorprende —dijo con frialdad—. Siempre había creído que las personas que lo conocían más o menos bien lo sabían.

—Como he dicho antes, yo no llegué a conocerlo personalmente.

—De todos modos —insistió Edward—, siendo competidores en el mercado de libros antiguos, suponía que al menos habría oído su nombre con relación al tema.

Bella se preguntó por qué estaría dándole tanta importancia á aquel detalle.

—No necesariamente —dijo—. En el negocio de los libros antiguos, si se llega a saber que un coleccionista adinerado se interesa por algún tema en particular, los precios pueden subir mucho, de manera que muchos coleccionistas importantes prefieren comprar a través de un agente para no pagar precios desorbitados por determinados libros.

No supo si había convencido o no a Edward. Ni su rostro ni sus ojos revelaban en aquellos momentos lo que estaba pensando.

Tras un momento, se encogió de hombros y admitió en tono ligero:

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido. A fin de cuentas, comprar y vender es solo un negocio, sea cual sea al artículo implicado.

A Bella le alegró que hubiera aceptado su explicación, pero seguía sin entender por qué la había mirado al principio con aquella desconfianza. ¿Qué motivo podía tener ella para mentir sobre algo así?

* * *

Actualizar dos capítulos de uno wow… jajaja espero que les testé enganchando la novela… yo quiero encontrarme con Edward y que me lleve a su mansión jajaja

Vivitace


	3. ¿Fantasmas?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es una pequeña novela que he acabado de leer, me ha parecido alucinante y escrita magistralmente por una autora grandiosa. Yo lo único que he querido hacer es compartirla con todos ustedes ya que a medida que la leía no podía imaginarme a otros personajes que no fueran Edward&Bella, tiene tanto de ambos. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

He subido tan rápido el siguiente cap por que me ha encantado la cantidad de visitas registradas a la historia, aunque aún no se hayan animado a comentar que les parece la novela! Pero premio para todos. Disfruten de la actualización!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Fantasmas?**

Edward se levantó un momento a reavivar el fuego y enseguida volvió a sentarse.

—Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si empezamos a tutearnos y seguimos con nuestra discusión?

—¿Nuestra discusión? —repitió Bella, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el tuteo. En realidad, resultaba bastante absurdo que siguieran tratándose de usted en aquellas circunstancias.

—Estábamos tratando de decidir cómo divertirnos. Habíamos descartado la televisión, de manera que eso solo nos deja dos posibilidades…

—¿Dos?

Edward miró de reojo el muérdago y a continuación observó divertido cómo se ruborizaba Bella.

Ella apretó los dientes y trató de hablar con toda la calma posible.

—¿Tienes cartas? ¿O un tablero de ajedrez?

—Solía haber ambas cosas, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde puedan estar —Edward se puso serio de repente—. Los únicos juegos que le gustaban jugar a mi padre era con mujeres… o, más bien, con una sucesión de jovencitas que podrían haber sido sus hijas. Pareces sorprendida —añadió al ver la expresión de Bella.

—Lo estoy —ella siempre había creído que Carlisle Cullen era el epítome de la respetabilidad.

Edward la miró atentamente.

—¿No lo sabías?

—No.

—Ahora soy yo el sorprendido. Aunque mi padre solía ser muy discreto, lo más habitual es que esa clase de cosas acaben por saberse, especialmente en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks.

—Nunca oí hablar mal de tu padre.

Edward se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema.

—¿Qué partes de la mansión conoces?

Bella se preguntó por qué le preguntaba aquello si él lo sabía perfectamente.

—El vestíbulo, la cocina y la biblioteca. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No conoces la parte antigua de la mansión?

—No. Ni siquiera sabía que existía.

—Da bastante miedo —dijo Edward con entusiasmo—. Hay paneles corredizos y pasajes secretos. Si quieres, te lo enseño. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer en una oscura y tormentosa noche de navidad.

Bella se preguntó si estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo o si habría leído demasiados libros de aventuras en su juventud.

Al ver su expresión, él sonrió y añadió.

—Luego podemos volver, sentarnos ante el fuego y contarnos historias sobre fantasmas de la vida real.

—Me temo que no conozco ninguna.

—¿No has tenido ninguna experiencia personal con fantasmas?

—No que yo sepa. Pero, teniendo en cuenta dónde he vivido, no es de extrañar. Un fantasma que se precie no se molestaría en habitar una casita de tres habitaciones ni una habitación de alquiler.

—Sí, supongo que no es su estilo. Sin embargo, en un lugar de este tamaño… —Edward se interrumpió, esperando a que Bella le preguntara.

Ella le siguió la corriente.

—¿Quieres decir que hay un fantasma real aquí en la mansión Cullen?

Él frunció el ceño, dolido.

—Veo que no te tomas el asunto en serio.

—¿Debería hacerlo?

—Desde luego. No podemos disgustar a sir James.

—¿Sir James?

—Sir James Cullen. Pero te hablaré de él más tarde. Ahora, ¿quieres que te enseñe la casa?

—Supongo que sí —había algo en la actitud de Edward, en su mirada, que hacía que Bella no se fiara totalmente de él.

—En ese caso, pongámonos en marcha —Edward se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

Ella simuló no haberla visto y se levantó.

—Hará frío, así que será mejor que nos pongamos los abrigos —dijo él, descolgó el abrigo de Bella y lo sujetó con una mano mientras ella se lo ponía. Luego se puso su chaquetón—. También necesitaremos un candelabro y unas cerillas.

Bella se preguntó qué se traería entre manos.

—Pero supongo que la luz funciona, ¿no?

—Si el generador aguanta, sí. Pero no toda la casa ha sido modernizada, así que necesitaremos la vela.

—¿No sería mejor ir cuando sea de día?

—¿Y estropear la diversión?

—Creo que tratas de asustarme.

—¿Y lo estoy consiguiendo?

—No —dijo Bella con firmeza.

Edward tomó la caja de cerillas y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaquetón. Luego, fue hasta el aparador y tomó un candelabro de hierro forjado bellamente ornamentado.

—¿Te importa sostenerlo un momento? —preguntó educadamente.

Ella lo tomó y comprobó que era muy pesado.

—Vamos a empezar por el sótano.

Pasaron por una puerta que se hallaba al final del pasillo y bajaron unos escalones. Tras avanzar unos metros, entraron en una gran habitación con suelo de piedra.

—Esta solía ser la cocina, y el lugar en el que está actualmente era la sala del servicio.

Bella se fijó en los profundos fregaderos de piedra, en una gran mesa de roble flanqueada por dos enormes aparadores y en la chimenea.

Hacía tanto frío que se podía ver el vapor de su aliento. Se alegró cuando Edward apagó la luz y siguieron avanzando.

Salieron a otro pasillo que daba a varias habitaciones amuebladas con elegancia.

—Esta parte de la casa se restauró tratando de mantenerla como era originalmente. Solía ser bastante cómoda, y volverá a serlo cuando funcione la calefacción —explicó Edward en tono irónico—. En la planta de arriba, hay siete dormitorios y varios baños, pero carecen de interés, así que no te llevaré allí hasta que nos vayamos a la cama.

Sus palabras fueron aparentemente inocentes, pero Bella percibió en ellas un matiz que hizo que volviera a sentirse nerviosa.

—Este arco lleva al ala este —continuó él—. Hace mucho que no se habita, y es la parte más interesante de la mansión. No hay gas ni electricidad, así que tendremos que utilizar la vela —sacó las cerillas de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Bella. Encendió una.

Luego, él tomó el candelabro y la guió por un pasadizo en el que había frecuentes cambios de dirección y niveles y lo que parecía un laberinto de pasadizos.

Algunos parecían no tener salida; otros llevaban a pequeñas habitaciones vacías con paredes revestidas de madera y ventanales alargados a través de los que se podía ver y oír la ventisca.

—No sé cómo encuentras el camino —la voz de Bella sonó baja y perdida en la penumbra.

—Mis hermanas y yo solíamos jugar aquí cuando éramos pequeños.

Subieron unas viejas escaleras de roble y entraron en una antecámara. Tras esta había varios dormitorios que tenían las puertas abiertas y se comunicaban entre sí. La última daba a lo que parecía ser una larga galería interior revestida del suelo al techo con madera oscura. Aunque carecía de ventanas, se podía oír en su interior el ulular del viento.

—Ya hemos llegado a la parte realmente interesante —dijo Edward con suavidad.

Una mirada a su rostro hizo comprender a Bella que aquella era la meta fundamental de su pequeña expedición.

Sus siguientes palabras lo demostraron.

—Esta es la galería embrujada y el territorio de sir James —dijo en tono sepulcral—. Aquí es donde encontró su horripilante fin y donde aún se aparece.

—¿Cómo murió? —en el instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca, Bella lamentó no haberse guardado la pregunta para cuando estuvieran de regreso en la cocina.

No porque estuviera asustada. No creía en fantasmas, pero la penumbra reinante, el frío y la tenue luz de la vela creaban un ambiente decididamente inquietante.

—Antes de contarte eso, tendré que ponerte en antecedentes —dijo Edward.

Bella tragó saliva y esperó.

—Durante la guerra civil —empezó él—, Henry Cullen, dueño por aquel entonces de la mansión, simulaba apoyar a los Roundheads, pero en realidad era monárquico. El primo de Henry, sir James Cullen, era un conocido monárquico. Una Nochebuena, herido y con sus enemigos pisándole los talones, se refugió en en la mansión. Debido al rastro que había dejado en la nieve, se envió a un sirviente a que alejara el caballo de sir James de la casa. Desgraciadamente, la treta falló y los hombres de Cromwell llamaron a la puerta de la mansión y exigieron entrar. Antes de permitirles pasar, Henry dijo a su joven esposa Anne que ocultara a sir James hasta que se hubieran ido. De manera que Anne lo trajo a esta galería y lo ocultó en un pequeño espacio secreto que hay tras un panel, prometiendo ir a sacarlo en cuanto no hubiera moros en la costa. Pero, tras una búsqueda infructuosa por toda la casa, los hombres de Cromwell encarcelaron a Henry y establecieron aquí su cuartel general temporal. Temiendo por la vida de su marido, y sometida a estricta vigilancia, Anne no pudo hacer nada. Los Roundheads tardaron más de un mes en irse…

—¿Quieres decir que el pobre hombre se quedó encerrado hasta que murió de hambre?

—Lo más seguro es que se muriera antes desangrado o de sed.

Bella se estremeció.

—¡Qué horror! ¿Y dices que aún se aparece?

—Solo en determinadas circunstancias.

El tono de voz de Edward hizo que Bella frunciera el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir que solo se aparece en Nochebuena?

—Es más complicado que eso, pero esta noche se dan todas las circunstancias adecuadas. La leyenda cuenta que, si una mujer joven entra sola en la galería en una Nochebuena que nieve llevando un candelabro y sin mirar atrás, sir James se aparece en el lugar en que fue encerrado.

—¡Sí, ya! —murmuró Bella. Luego, añadió resueltamente—: ¿Y por casualidad la esposa de Henry tenía mi estatura, los ojos cafés y el pelo marrón?

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Llámalo clarividencia.

—¿Crees que te estoy tomando el pelo?

—Estoy segura de ello —dijo Bella con convicción—. En cualquier caso, no creo en fantasmas.

—Si es así, ¿por qué estás asustada?

—No estoy asustada.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo demuestras? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar el candelabro y caminar hasta el final de la galería mientras yo te espero aquí. Recuerdo que mi hermana pequeña lo hacía a los once años.

—¿Entonces no te lo has inventado todo?

—Claro que no. Puede que haya adornado un poco la historia —admitió Edward con una sonrisa—, pero está descrita en los archivos familiares. De manera que, si quieres tener la oportunidad de ver un fantasma real…

—No estoy muy segura de querer verlo.

—Vamos, inténtalo —al ver que Bella dudaba, Edward preguntó en tono burlón—. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

—Todo esto parece tan tonto… —objetó ella débilmente.

—Si no tienes valor para hacerlo…

No queriendo que Edward pensara que era una cobarde, aunque sin entender por qué le preocupaba lo que pensara de ella, Bella respiró profundamente y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Dame el candelabro.

—¿Seguro que tienes el valor necesario para seguir adelante?

—¿Y tú vas a tener el valor necesario para quedarte aquí esperando en la oscuridad?

—Obvio —Edward hizo una burlona reverencia—. No olvides que no debes mirar atrás.

Diciéndose que aquello no era más que un juego típico de Nochebuena, Bella empezó a avanzar por la galería. La tenue luz de la vela alejaba la oscuridad ante ella y se cerraba triunfante a sus espaldas. El impulso de mirar hacia atrás se volvió acuciante y echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro. No había nada visible dentro del radio de acción de la vela. Respiró aliviada y siguió caminando.

Estaba llegando al final de la galería cuando, sin previa advertencia, una ráfaga de aire helado apagó la vela.

Mientras se quedaba petrificada en el sitio, una fría mano surgió de la oscuridad y tomó la suya.

La repentina conmoción hizo que Bella se quedara sin aliento. El candelabro cayó de sus manos, golpeó secamente el suelo y se alejó rodando.

Permaneció paralizada unos instantes, pero su cerebro empezó a trabajar con repentina claridad.

Respiró profundamente y exclamó, furiosa:

—¡Maldito seas, Edward Cullen! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Oyó que él reía en la oscuridad, satisfecho.

—Parecías tan cautelosa que he pensado que casi lo esperabas.

—Pues no lo esperaba —replicó Bella—. Por fortuna, no sufro del corazón.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo él en tono sincero—. Por mucho que me… —se interrumpió bruscamente, pero enseguida continuó—. Por mucho que me gusten las bromas, no me gustaría tener que cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia.

Bella tuvo la clara impresión de que iba a decir otra cosa.

La corriente que había apagado la vela seguía soplando y los dientes empezaron a castañetearle.

—Si no entro pronto en calor, puede que aún tengas que sufrir esa carga durante el resto de tus días —al ver que Edward no decía nada, añadió con aspereza—: Ahora que ya me has gastado la bromita, ¿qué te parece si volvemos?

—Desde luego —la voz de Edward sonó tranquila y contenida—. Creo que podría encontrar el camino en la oscuridad, pero será mejor que busque la vela —soltó la mano de Bella y se agachó para buscar por el suelo—. ¡Ah! Aquí está —exclamó un momento después.

Cuando la encendió, Bella se fijo en una oscura abertura a sus espaldas. Sin duda, de ahí había llegado la corriente que había apagado la vela.

—Será mejor cerrar esto —dijo él en tono despreocupado. Alargó una mano y presionó un punto junto a la abertura. Sin apenas ruido, el panel se cerró y cortó la corriente de aire—. El camino de regreso más rápido es por esa puerta —iluminó con la vela el final de la galería.

Bella pensaba que no tenía salida, pero se fijó en que al fondo había una pequeña puerta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de la mano? —sugirió Edward.

—No, gracias.

—En ese caso, mantente cerca de mí. Hay una escalera de caracol muy estrecha que cuesta subir incluso con buena iluminación.

Para cuando estuvieron de vuelta en la cocina, Bella estaba temblando a causa del susto y del frío reinante.

Edward lo notó mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo. La condujo junto al fuego y la hizo sentarse. Tras echar más leña al fuego, notó que Bella acercaba los pies a este.

—¿Tienes los pies fríos?

Ella asintió.

Sin decir nada, él se agachó, le quitó las botas y las dejó a un lado.

—Gracias —tratando de bromear, Bella añadió—. Después de todo, aún no he visto un fantasma.

Edward miró su rostro, totalmente pálido en aquellos momentos.

—Tú misma pareces un fantasma —se acercó al aparador y volvió enseguida con una copa de coñac—. Bébete esto mientras preparo un café.

—No me gusta el coñac —protestó Bella.

—No tiene que gustarte, pero te ayudará a entrar en calor. Vamos, bébetelo.

Bella se llevó la copa a los labios, pero la mano le temblaba tanto, que tuvo que sujetarla con ambas para lograr dar un trago. El líquido le hizo entrar en calor casi de inmediato.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Edward al ver que sus mejillas volvían a recuperar el color—. Ahora, termínate la copa mientras preparo el café.

Estremeciéndose de vez en cuando, Bella bebió obedientemente mientras miraba el fuego y pensaba en lo que había pasado.

Aunque Edward había pretendido asustarla, estaba segura de que ese no había sido su único propósito al llevarla a la galería, como había tratado de hacerle creer.

A pesar de que no lo conocía realmente, estaba convencida de que no era esa clase de hombre. Fueran cuales fuesen sus motivos, provenían de algo mucho más serio que el afán de gastarle una broma.

¿Enfado? ¿Odio? ¿Deseo de venganza?

Todo muy dramático y bastante ridículo, se dijo, molesta consigo misma. Apenas hacía unas horas que se habían conocido por mera casualidad, y no era posible que Edward tuviera nada en su contra…

—Ya está —Edward dejó la bandeja con el café en la mesa—. Con un poco de leche y sin azúcar, ¿no?

—Sí, por favor.

Tras entregarle la taza, Edward sirvió más coñac en la copa de Bella antes de servirse otra para él.

—Parecías muy pensativa —comentó tras sentarse.

Ella dio un sorbo a su café antes de contestar.

—Me estaba preguntando por qué has considerado necesario darme ese susto.

Él le dedicó una mirada penetrante.

—¿No crees que haya sido una simple broma?

—No. Creo que puedes ser implacable si lo consideras necesario, pero no creo que seas desconsiderado ni deliberadamente cruel.

Los labios de Edward se tensaron levemente, como si el comentario hubiera dado en la diana. Luego, como si no estuviera totalmente convencido, preguntó.

—¿Y dices que no tienes ni idea de lo que iba a pasar?

Bella dedujo que era evidente que esperaba que lo supiera o, al menos, que hubiera adivinado la clase de juego al que estaban jugando.

—No tenía ni idea. Sabía que tratabas de asustarme, por supuesto, pero pensaba que lo único que implicaba la broma era caminar por la galería… Cuando la vela se ha apagado y me has tomado de la mano he estado a punto de morir del susto.

—Eso era algo que no tenía planeado —admitió Edward—. Lo único que pretendía era esperar a que llegaras a mi altura y entonces salir. Al ver que de pronto nos habíamos quedado totalmente a oscuras, me he aprovechado de la situación.

Bella apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente.

—En cuanto he visto la abertura he comprendido que debía de haber un pasaje secreto, pero aún no entiendo de dónde venía la corriente.

—Como medida de seguridad, ambos extremos del pasadizo llevan al exterior. Aunque las salidas tienen rejas, ninguna está sellada, y por eso siempre hay corriente en el pasadizo. Pero esta vez no había tenido en cuenta la fuerza del viento.

—Hay algo más que no entiendo —dijo Bella—. Cuando he entrado en la galería con la vela, tú te has quedado a oscuras; no sé cómo has podido abrir el panel y encontrar el camino por el pasadizo.

—Llevaba una linterna lapicero en el bolsillo —admitió Edward.

—Pero si tenías la linterna, ¿por qué llevar la vela? No, es una pregunta tonta —añadió Bella de inmediato con cierta amargura.

—Te aseguro que no habría tratado de asustarte así si no hubiera creído que estabas al menos parcialmente preparada —dijo él con expresión impenetrable.

—¿Y por qué iba a estar preparada?

—Porque ya te había mencionado que había paneles corredizos y pasadizos secretos en la casa.

Aquello era cierto, pero no parecía suficiente explicación.

—Para llegar antes que tú al lugar en que te he asustado me he visto obligado a abrir el primer panel rápidamente —continuó Edward—. Como he hecho un poco de ruido, estaba seguro de que lo habías oído.

—He oído un roce, aunque en ese momento no se me ocurrió qué podía ser. De haberlo hecho, habría sumado dos y dos.

—Si no lo has hecho, solo puedo decir que has reaccionado con mucha calma. Cualquier otra mujer habría empezado a dar chillidos.

Bella miró a Edward y vio en su duro rostro un matiz de respeto, tal vez incluso de admiración.

Su aprobación resultó extrañamente dulce.

—Me temo que no puedes achacar mi reacción a la valentía. Durante los primeros segundos, me he quedado totalmente petrificada y luego, cuando me he dado cuenta de quién me sostenía la mano, me he enfadado demasiado como para sentirme asustada.

—¿Cómo me has identificado tan rápidamente?

—He supuesto que un fantasma no llevaría una sortija de sello —dijo Bella irónicamente—, pero sabía que tú la llevabas. Me había fijado antes.

Edward asintió y luego tomó la cafetera.

—¿Quieres más café?

—Por favor.

Tras servirlo, se inclinó hacia Bella y tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza.

—Si te pido disculpas por lo que hecho, ¿tengo alguna posibilidad de que me perdones?

Desconcertada por aquel gesto y por la cálida sensación de la mano de Edward en la suya, Bella balbuceó:

—Sí… sí, por supuesto. Aunque no hace falta que te disculpes. No ha pasado nada.

Él sonrió.

—Dadas las circunstancias, eres muy generosa.

Consciente de que lo estaba mirando como un conejillo hipnotizado, Bella retiró la mano y se puso a hablar rápidamente para ocultar su reacción al abrumador atractivo de aquel hombre.

—Supongo que toda la historia de sir James y su muerte es pura invención, ¿no?

Edward la miró con expresión divertida.

—Aunque tengo mis dudas respecto a la parte del fantasma, la historia es cierta y está perfectamente documentada.

—Pero si había un pasadizo que daba al exterior, ¿por qué no salió por ahí?

—Lo hay ahora, pero entonces no lo había. Poco después de la trágica muerte de sir James, y supongo que para evitar que volviera a suceder algo así, Henry hizo que construyeran el pasadizo. Se dice que los hombres que lo construyeron fueron ejecutados poco después para que no pudieran desvelar el secreto —al ver la expresión horrorizada de Bella, Edward se encogió de hombros—. En aquella época eran bastante despiadados.

—Si la historia es cierta y los fantasmas existen de verdad, supongo que sir James tendrá compañía.

Los dientes blancos y saludables de Edward brillaron cuando rió.

—En eso tienes razón. Es una suerte que tengamos sitio de sobra en la mansión.

Involuntariamente, Bella se quedó mirando su boca. Era la clase de boca que hacía que le revolotearan mariposas en el estómago. La clase de boca que le hacía desear.

Al darse cuenta de que Edward la estaba observando apartó la mirada.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir las luces volvieron a apagarse.

Y en esa ocasión permanecieron apagadas.

—Parece que el generador ha dejado de funcionar por completo —dijo él—. Le echaré otro vistazo por la mañana.

—¿No puedes ir a verlo ahora? —preguntó Bella, ansiosa.

—Está en el garaje y, aparte de que hace un frío horroroso ahí fuera, necesitaría las dos manos para arreglarlo.

De pronto, Bella se hizo consciente de algo que le estaba rondando la mente hacía un rato.

—No trates de decirme que el brazo sigue sin funcionarte —dijo resueltamente—. Has estado usando los dos desde que has recogido el candelabro en la galería.

—Eso es cierto —admitió Edward—. Como esperaba, se ha ido recuperando poco a poco.

—Así que tienes dos manos para arreglar el generador.

—Pero como no hay luz, necesitaría que alguien sostuviera la linterna.

Todo parecía muy lógico, pero Bella sospechaba que Edward estaba buscando excusas para no arreglar el generador.

—Yo puedo sostenerte la linterna.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Después de lo que has pasado, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que vuelvas a salir ahí fuera. En cualquier caso, no sé dónde hay una linterna, así que lo mejor será esperar a mañana.

—Acabas de decirme que tenías una —dijo Bella en tono acusador.

—Me temo que esa no serviría de nada. Tiene un haz de luz muy estrecho que solo sirve en espacios muy cerrados.

Parecía tener respuesta para todo.

—Pero no hace falta que te preocupes tanto —añadió en tono ligero—. ¿Qué podría ser más romántico que ir a la cama iluminado por un candelabro?

Bella pensó que parecía encantado con la perspectiva, como si, por algún motivo, aquello conviniera a sus propósitos.

* * *

Ahora si que me comí las uñas con ese fantasma, aunque Edward puede hacerme asustar lo que quiera si luego va a sacar mis botitas para que mis pies no esten friooos... oh tan tierno! que esconde entonces? jejee

Gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos, en un dia hemos logrado muchas!

Y a las lindas chicas de los Reviews Joli Cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Karito Cullen Masen! que han compartido el gusto por esta novela como yo!

Un abrazo

Vivitace


	4. La Primera Noche

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es una pequeña novela que he acabado de leer, me ha parecido alucinante y escrita magistralmente por una autora grandiosa. Yo lo único que he querido hacer es compartirla con todos ustedes ya que a medida que la leía no podía imaginarme a otros personajes que no fueran Edward&Bella, tiene tanto de ambos. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice

Y bien, me encantan las visitas y saber lo que piensan de la historia, gracias a los reviews... este cap me encanta... la primera noche en la Masion Cullen... Oh my God... que nervios! no piensen mal.. Edward es todo un caballero... creo jaja

Pd.- Por cierto voy a colar algunas fotos en mi perfil referente a esta historia, pilas para que las revisen! ahora si... adelante a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 "La primera noche"**

—No te parece romántico ir a acostarte iluminada por la luz de una vela? —preguntó Edward inocentemente, consciente de la inquietud de Bella.

—Más que romántico me parece molesto.

Él suspiró.

—Es curioso cómo se asusta la gente en cuanto se queda sin alguna de las comodidades que hoy en día damos por sentadas.

—Yo no me asusto —Bella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había mordido el anzuelo.

—Lo que sí es molesto es que no funcione la calefacción. Los dormitorios no están precisamente calientes.

—¿No hay chimenea en las habitaciones?

—Desafortunadamente, mi padre hizo clausurar la mayoría, pero la del dormitorio principal aún funciona —Edward se puso en pie y se estiró a placer.

—Voy a comprobarlo, y de paso subiré tu maleta.

Cuando salió, Bella apoyó plácidamente la cabeza contra el respaldo y contempló las llamas. Semiadormecida, pensó que aquello no se parecía en nada a cómo había imaginado que iba a pasar la Nochebuena. Pero desde su ruptura con Diego y su regreso a Forks nada había salido como lo tenía planeado.

En lo referente a su trabajo, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Y lo mismo había sucedido con su vida privada.

Dolida por lo sucedido, apenas se había relacionado y había frenado en seco los intentos de los hombres por acercarse a ella.

Pero durante los meses pasados había pensado mucho menos en Diego, cosa que le había ayudado a recuperar poco a poco el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, su encuentro con Edward Cullen había vuelto a desestabilizarla.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era como si el destino estuviera jugando con ella un juego en el que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

Un ligero ruido le hizo abrir los ojos.

Edward estaba de pie ante ella, mirándola. La expresión de su rostro hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera más deprisa. A pesar de su inexperiencia, reconoció de inmediato que era una expresión de abierto deseo.

Un instante después, el rostro de Edward solo reflejó diversión.

—Creo que… debo de haberme quedado dormida —balbuceó ella.

—¿Significa eso que estás lista para ir a la cama?

—¡No! —negó Bella con vehemencia al recordar la expresión que acababa de ver. Tratando de controlarse, miró su reloj—. Son solo las once menos cuarto. Es demasiado temprano.

—En ese caso, será mejor que me asegure de que sigamos calientes aquí.

Edward removió el fuego con el atizador y echó otro par de troncos. Luego se sentó.

—¿A qué hora sueles acostarte?

—No antes de las once —mintió Bella—. Y siempre me llevo un libro a la cama. Además, hoy es Nochebuena.

—Entonces, ¿planeas esperar a Santa Claus?

—De pequeña siempre me empeñaba en hacerlo, pero me mandaban a la cama.

—Así que creías en él.

—Oh, sí, hasta los seis o siete años. Mi madre solía dejar una copa de coñac y un trozo de tarta en la repisa y por la mañana había desaparecido.

Edward tomó su copa y comentó:

—Hablando de coñac, no has terminado el tuyo.

Bella creía que lo había hecho, o casi, y se sorprendió al ver que aún tenía la copa casi llena. Mientras tomaba un sorbo, él dijo:

—Sin maquillaje y con el pelo suelto no pareces tener más de quince años. ¿Cuántos tienes, Bella?

—Veinticuatro.

—Háblame de ti. Aparte de que en una época creías en Santa Claus y de que ahora eres una bibliotecaria titulada, apenas sé nada de ti.

—No hay mucho que saber. Me temo que llevo una vida bastante gris.

—¿No tienes un novio con el que compartir tu habitación de alquiler?

—No. Pero es mejor así, porque tengo una cama muy pequeña.

Edward sonrió.

—Eso podría resultar estimulante para la relación.

—Con un baño de dos metros cuadrados, creo que la palabra «estimulante» no es precisamente la más adecuada —comentó Bella en tono irónico.

—Oh, no sé —Edward le dedicó una mirada teatralmente lasciva—. Se me ocurren cosas peores.

—¿Cómo pasar solo las navidades?

Él ignoró la pulla y continuó.

—Aunque no tengas un novio en casa, supongo que habrá alguien especial en tu vida.

—No —replicó Bella escuetamente, deseando que dejara el tema.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Forks?

—Casi todo el año.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—A menos que los nombres de por aquí estén ciegos, debe de haber unos cuantos dispuestos a convertirse en tu novio.

Había uno, desde luego. Aunque, habiendo cumplido los cuarenta y siendo tan serio como era, Jacob apenas encajaría en la categoría de «novio».

—Así que, ¿por qué no tienes novio? —insistió él al ver que Bella no decía nada.

—Porque resulta que no quiero uno —replicó ella.

—Ah… —murmuró Edward—. ¿Acaso te consideras una mujer cautivadora y escurridiza a la que todos los hombres desean pero que no desea a ninguno?

A Bella no le gustó aquella comparación.

—Haces que parezca una mujer fría y sin corazón.

—¿Y no lo eres?

—¡Claro que no!

A la vez que lo negaba, Bella recordó que algunos de los chicos que mantuvo a raya mientras estudiaba en la universidad habían utilizado aquellas mismas palabras para referirse a ella.

Pero mientras la mayoría de sus compañeras no paraban de enamorarse, ella nunca se había sentido realmente atraída por un hombre.

Debido a su aspecto, no le habían faltado pretendientes. Mantuvo un ligero romance con un par de ellos, hasta que empezaron a querer más.

Pero lo único que había buscado realmente en ellos era compañía, alguien con quien compartir las cosas cuando Ángela se entregó por completo a la relación con el hombre que acabaría siendo su marido.

—Ya he vuelto a conseguir que te enfades —dijo Edward con aparente remordimiento—. Pero parece un poco… extraño, diríamos, que una mujer de veinticuatro años no haya tenido nunca un novio…

—Yo no he dicho que nunca haya tenido un novio —interrumpió Bella, molesta—. De hecho, he tenido unos cuantos.

—¿Y te tomaste realmente en serio alguna de esas relaciones?

—Fundamentalmente eran amigos —admitió ella—. Apenas significaron nada hasta que…

—¿Hasta que apareció alguien especial? —sugirió Edward.

—Sí.

—Háblame de ese hombre especial —al ver que Bella permanecía en silencio, dijo en tono burlón—: Seguro que era alto, moreno y atractivo.

—Era alto, rubio y atractivo —corrigió ella.

—Cuando he entrado en tu coche después del accidente parecías bastante conmocionada y has comentado que te recordaba a alguien que conocías. ¿Era a él?

—Sí —contestó Bella, tensa.

—¿Nos parecemos mucho?

—En realidad no, pero hay momentos en que veo un fugaz parecido.

—¿Qué clase de hombre es?

—Carismático, educado y encantador.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—Trabaja para Drombies, una empresa de subastas y tasaciones, pero no le gusta nada. Siempre decía que no debía trabajar.

—¿Significa eso que su familia tiene dinero?

—No que yo sepa. Creo que sus padres habían muerto, y no debe de tener más familia, porque nunca mencionó a nadie.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

—¿No te habló nunca de su pasado? ¿No te preguntó por el tuyo?

—No —contestó Bella, desconcertada por la insistencia de Edward—. Las noches que quedábamos, salíamos. Supongo que no tuvimos demasiadas oportunidades de hablar, y cuando lo hacíamos siempre era sobre sus planes para el futuro, no sobre el pasado.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te cansaste de él?

—No.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Me niego a creer que él se cansara de ti.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello —dijo Bella, incómoda.

Ni siquiera le había contado todo a Ángela. Simplemente le dijo que había tenido un novio y que habían roto.

—Si aún sigues enganchada con esa relación, podría ayudarte hablar de ello.

No, no seguía enganchada. El mero hecho de pensar aquello hizo que Bella sintiera un gran alivio y que fuera capaz de liberarse del pasado.

Pero seguía siendo algo de lo que no quería hablar.

—¿Lo conocías hacía mucho? —insistió Edward—. ¿Era un compañero de universidad?

—No, lo conocí cuando ya había acabado mis estudios. Ya llevaba trabajando en Londres casi dieciocho meses.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo conociste?

—Lo conocí en Sussex. Acudí a la subasta de la biblioteca de una mansión que estaba en venta —tal vez se debió al coñac que había tomado, o tal vez era cierto que necesitaba liberarse de aquello, pero, de pronto, Bella sintió la necesidad imperiosa de seguir hablando—. Estaba esperando a que empezara la subasta cuando él se acercó a preguntarme si tenía el catálogo. Nos pusimos a hablar y me invitó a comer. Dije que sí. Después, aunque se suponía que estaba trabajando, logró escabullirse y me llevó a comer a un pueblo cercano. Le agradó enterarse de que vivía en Londres, como él, y me pidió que cenáramos juntos esa misma tarde. Menos de una semana después me dijo que me quería. Empezó a presionarme para que me acostara con él. Dijo que eso era lo normal en esta época…

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—No.

Edward alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No estás a favor de que una mujer madura pueda elegir en cuestiones de sexo?

—Claro que sí, pero la libertad de elegir implica poder decir tanto sí como no.

Una expresión indescifrable cruzó el rostro de Edward antes de que preguntara:

—Entonces, ¿no te atraía?

—Sí me atraía.

—¿Y por qué rechazaste su proposición? ¿Resultó que estaba casado, o algo parecido?

—No, no estaba casado. Solo tenía veintidós años, uno menos que yo por aquel entonces, pero nunca me ocultó que salía con mujeres desde los quince, y en alguna ocasión con más de una a la vez. Cosa que no me sorprendió, porque era muy atractivo y sexy.

—Supongo que sus novias anteriores no tuvieron ningún problema en meterse en la cama con él, ¿no?

—Las que no lo hicieron no duraron mucho. Las describía como «pérdidas de tiempo».

—Por lo que dices de él, parece que era un joven canalla egoísta y superficial —dijo Edward con frialdad.

Aunque no era lo que Bella pretendía, no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que aquellas palabras resumían bastante bien la personalidad de Diego, aunque a ella le había costado mucho reconocerlo. No era de extrañar que se dijera que el amor era ciego.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Seguí diciendo que no. No me atraen las relaciones sexuales promiscuas. No era lo que quería…

—¿Esperabas alguna clase de… compromiso?

—Sí —Bella trató de no bostezar.

—¿Y acabó comprándote un anillo de compromiso?

Bella negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y lamentó haberlo hecho en cuanto la habitación empezó a girar a su alrededor.

—¿No te compró un anillo?

—No.

—¿Dijo que iba a hacerlo?

—No.

—¿Pero no te hizo creer que a lo mejor lo haría?

—Ni siquiera eso. Nunca podré decir que no fuera sincero. Me dijo que si lo que buscaba era casarme me había enamorado del hombre equivocado. Según él, los hombres son polígamos por naturaleza, y la idea de atarse a una mujer para toda la vida le horrorizaba. Para él, el matrimonio es una institución pasada de moda.

—¿Y tú no estás de acuerdo?

—No.

A diferencia de Diego, y tal vez por el ejemplo recibido de sus amorosos padres, Bella siempre había creído en el matrimonio y en sus votos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Bella tuvo que reprimir un bostezo antes de continuar.

—Le irritó mucho lo que él llamaba mi actitud anticuada, pero seguía deseándome…

—De manera que, en lugar de dejarte como a las otras, siguió intentando hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Sí.

—¿Y lo consiguió?

—Sí y no.

Bella vio que los labios de Edward se tensaban.

—Tal vez convendría que me explicaras eso.

Bella cada vez tenía más dificultades para pensar y expresarse con claridad.

—Un viernes por la noche, mientras tomábamos un café en su casa después de haber ido al cine, trató de convencerme de nuevo para que me quedara a dormir con él. Cuando me negué, él me dijo que, para demostrarme que estaba realmente loco por mí, quería que me trasladara a vivir a su casa. Al ver que dudaba, me juró que yo era la única mujer de su vida y que lo sería para siempre. Parecía muy sincero, y yo pensé que tal vez hubiera cambiado…

—No esperarías en serio que alguien como Diego cambiara, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabes que se llamaba Diego? —preguntó Bella al instante.

—Supongo que lo habrás mencionado en algún momento.

Bella no recordaba haber mencionado a Diego por su nombre, pero debía haberlo hecho. Sin duda, el alcohol la había afectado más de lo que creía.

El antiguo reloj que había en el vestíbulo comenzó a dar las campanadas de medianoche. Al ver que a Bella se le estaban entrecerrando los ojos, Edward se puso en pie.

—Si no nos vamos ya a la cama, te vas a quedar dormida en el sillón.

Ella lo miró, adormecida.

—Estoy esperando a Santa Claus.

—¿No te dijo nunca tu madre que Santa Claus nunca viene mientras estás despierta? Pero si eres buena y vas a acostarte, es posible que oigas las campanillas de su trineo —Edward tomó el candelabro y encendió la vela en el fuego antes de preguntar—: ¿Estás lista?

Bella se levantó, se tambaleó ligeramente y volvió a caer en el sillón.

—Vaya —dijo él, divertido—. Parece que nos hemos excedido un poco con el coñac. Pero da lo mismo; creo que nos las arreglaremos.

Apagó la vela, dejó el candelabro en la mesa, se agachó y tomó a Bella en brazos.

Los rescoldos del fuego iluminaron su camino hasta el vestíbulo. Una vez en este, la escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas mitigó la oscuridad y bastó para que subiera las escaleras.

Bella sentía la cabeza especialmente ligera y flotante. La sensación, bastante agradable, iba acompañada de un sentimiento de irrealidad. Miró atentamente el cercano rostro de Edward y dijo:

—Deberíamos haber venido con una vela.

—¿No te parece que nos las estamos arreglando bastante bien sin ella?

—Has dicho que irse a la cama iluminado por la luz de una vela era muy romántico.

Él sonrió.

—¿No te parece que ser llevada en brazos a la cama es igualmente romántico?

—Eso solo pasa en los cuentos.

—Está pasando ahora.

—Pero esto no es real, ¿no?

—Para que no te sientas decepcionada, encenderé unas velas en el dormitorio.

—Sí, eso me gustará —dijo Bella solemnemente.

Edward entró en un gran dormitorio en el que la chimenea estaba encendida. Aunque el fuego lo había caldeado un poco, aún seguía haciendo bastante frío. Dejó a Bella en una silla acolchada de respaldo alto y procedió a encender dos candelabros de tres brazos.

Alzando una ceja, preguntó:

—¿Estás contenta?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Bella educadamente.

—Voy a dejar un candelabro en tu baño para que puedas ver algo.

—¿Tengo un baño para mí sola?

—Este es el dormitorio principal de la mansión y hay un baño a cada lado. Uno para él y otro para ella.

Por algún motivo aquello hizo gracia a Bella, que dejó escapar una risita tonta. Se sentía feliz, casi eufórica.

—Será mejor que te quedes con el más cercano —dijo Edward. Cuando volvió, preguntó—. Si saco tus cosas para dormir de la maleta, ¿crees que podrás arreglártelas sola?

—Claro que podré —dijo Bella, indignada—. Cualquiera pensaría que estoy borracha.

—Cualquiera podría tener razón.

Por supuesto que no estaba borracha, se dijo ella. De hecho, no bebía. Pero estaba tan cansada, que no le apetecía discutir.

Su maleta estaba esperando en un tocador de roble. Bostezó aparatosamente mientras veía a Edward sacando su camisón, una bata y el neceser.

Tras dejarlo todo en el baño, volvió por ella, pasó una mano por su cintura y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Cuando la soltó, Bella tuvo que sujetarse al toallero para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Seguro que vas a poder arreglártelas sola? —preguntó Edward, que no parecía nada convencido.

—Totalmente —contestó ella con dignidad.

—Llámame si me necesitas —dijo él, y se fue dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Apoyada contra el lavabo, Bella se limpió los dientes y se lavó la cara y las manos.

El candelabro, colocado en un estante a sus espaldas, se reflejaba en el espejo, y su propio rostro, pálido como el de un fantasma, se reflejaba brumosamente ante ella.

Sujetándose frecuentemente, y sentada en la banqueta cuando le era posible, se quitó la ropa. Resultó más fácil ponerse el camisón y la bata.

Una vez logrado aquel objetivo, pensó con nostalgia en la cama. Decidió ir en cuanto el suelo dejara de moverse.

Oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta y a continuación la voz de Edward.

—¿Estás lista para acostarte?

—Sí.

Él pasó al interior.

—En ese caso, será mejor que dejes que te eche una mano.

Llevaba un camisón de seda blanco que nunca se atrevía a usar sin la bata a juego ya que sin ser revelador del todo, las finas tiras le daban un aire bastante sexy (*perfil). Sus piernas y pies estaban desnudos.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Tú también vas a la cama?

Edward la tomó en brazos y salió al dormitorio.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir?

—Pensaba compartir este cuarto contigo. Así podremos mantenernos calientes.

Ella se acurrucó contra él y asintió.

—Sí, por favor, eso me gustaría.

Bella se desperezó lentamente. Permaneció un rato semidormida, mientras se aclaraba la bruma de su mente y los pensamientos y las preguntas empezaban a filtrarse en su conciencia.

Aquella no parecía su cama. El colchón era mucho más cómodo, las almohadas más suaves y el edredón más ligero. ¿Dónde estaba?

Tras un breve esfuerzo, obtuvo la respuesta. Era Navidad y debía de estar en casa de Ángela.

Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado la noche, ni recordaba haberse cambiado para ir a la cama.

Ni siquiera recordaba haber bebido el ponche de Ángela, como el año anterior. Aunque, juzgando por el dolor de cabeza que tenía, debía haberlo hecho.

Lo único que recordaba con claridad era el momento en que se había ido de la librería.

Nevaba y los adoquines estaban resbaladizos. Había caminado por el aparcamiento con cuidado…

De pronto, los recuerdos pasaron por su mente como si estuviera viendo un vídeo.

El accidente… Ver a Edward Cullen por primera vez… Llevarlo a casa en coche… La ventisca… Su oferta de trabajo… El coche que no arrancaba… La inquietante tarde que habían pasado juntos… Cómo la había presionado para que le hablara de Diego…

¿Y luego qué? El vídeo se detuvo allí y se negó a mostrarle nada más. No recordaba lo que había pasado después ni cómo había llegado a la cama.

Lo único que recordaba aparte de eso, lo que había evitado recordar, era la atracción que había surgido entre ellos.

No, no entre ellos. Había sido solo cosa de ella. La aspereza de Edward, su calculada actitud burlona, su intentó de asustarla, demostraban que no sentía nada por ella.

Sin embargo, por motivos que no comprendía, se había empeñado en que se quedara.

Y ella no había sabido qué hacer.

El sentido común había insistido en que debería irse cuanto antes, pero la poderosa fascinación que había despertado en ella aquel hombre la había instado a hacer lo contrario.

Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, Bella sabía que sería peligroso quedarse allí. Si dejaba que aquella fascinación se apoderara de ella, acabaría sufriendo. Edward no la deseaba…

No, eso no era así. La deseaba; podía intuirlo. Pero si se sentía atraído por ella, era en contra de su propia voluntad.

Decidió irse esa misma mañana. De hecho, se iría en cuanto hubiera desayunado…

¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo si su coche no quería arrancar? Y no podía pedir un taxi por teléfono, incluso suponiendo que hubiera alguno trabajando el día de Navidad. La única posibilidad que le quedaba era regresar andando.

Pero eso dependía de las condiciones climatológicas. Si había seguido nevando toda la noche…

Cuando se animó a abrir los ojos, un brillo casi cegador le hizo cerrarlos de inmediato y tuvo que llevarse una mano a su dolorida cabeza.

Una cosa estaba clara: no podía culpar al ponche de Ángela por su dolor de cabeza. El culpable tenía que ser el coñac.

Tras unos momentos, abrió cautelosamente los ojos y vio el dormitorio lleno de sol y de luz reflejada por la nieve.

A través de los ventanales que había a su derecha vio que la ventisca había remitido y que el cielo estaba despejado y azul.

Se irguió para ver mejor. Un inmenso manto de nieve lo cubría todo hasta donde se perdía la vista. Sus posibilidades de irse parecían cada vez más remotas.

Al parecer, quisiera o no, no le iba a quedar más remedio que pasar el día de Navidad con Edward Cullen.

A no ser que se produjera un deshielo repentino, pensó, aferrándose desesperadamente a aquella esperanza. El sol brillaba con intensidad… y también estaba muy alto en el cielo. ¿Qué hora sería?

Cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar su reloj se fijó en el espacio que había junto a ella en la cama y se quedó paralizada. A pesar de que en aquellos momentos estaba sola, no había duda de que alguien más había dormido allí.

Trató de decirse que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero la almohada que había a su lado tenía la huella inconfundible de otra cabeza…

De pronto, el resto de los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron en rápida sucesión por su cabeza.

Se vio llevada en brazos por las escaleras. Sentada junto al fuego. Acompañada al baño. Edward preguntándole si estaba lista para acostarse…

Aunque no podía ir más allá, el resto era evidente.

Mientras se esforzaba por asimilar todo aquello, oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Edward pasó al interior con una gran tetera en la mano.

Vestía unos pantalones oscuros y un jersey de cuello vuelto. Estaba recién afeitado y su pelo cobrizo parecía húmedo. (*perfil)

—Buenos días —saludó animadamente mientras dejaba la tetera en el fuego—. O tal vez debería decir buenas tardes, porque son más de las doce.

Tomó un par de troncos de la pila que había junto al fuego y los arrojó a este antes de acercarse a la cama a mirar a Bella.

Con su no tan recatado camisón y el pelo suelto y revuelto en torno a sus hombros parecía absurdamente joven e inocente.

Ella lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Edward al ver su expresión.

—Has dormido en mi cama.

—No. Tú has dormido en mi cama.

—Eres un… bastardo —replicó Bella, trémula.

Él chasqueó la lengua reprobatoriamente.

—Esa no es una palabra adecuada en labios de una señorita bien educada.

—Puede que no sea adecuada, pero está justificada. A pesar de saber lo que pienso sobre las relaciones sexuales promiscuas, te empeñaste en seducirme…

—Qué melodramática —se burló Edward, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por negar la acusación.

—Me diste coñac sabiendo que no estaba acostumbrada a beber y luego te aprovechaste de mí.

—Eso parece una frase extraída de una novela victoriana —dijo él, divertido.

—¿Cómo puedes permanecer ahí tan tranquilo sabiendo que es verdad? —preguntó Bella con amargura.

Edward movió la cabeza.

—Me declaro culpable de la primera parte, pero no de la segunda.

—No trates de negar que has dormido en la misma cama.

—No voy a negarlo. Pero eso no significa que me haya aprovechado de ti. Ni siquiera que tuviera intención de hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has acostado conmigo?

—Porque era lo más razonable. El resto de las habitaciones están como neveras. Incluso esta se ha enfriado al amanecer, cuando el fuego ha perdido intensidad. Pero durmiendo juntos nos hemos mantenido calientes. Nada más, nada menos.

Aunque Bella quería creerlo, el recuerdo de la mirada de abierto deseo que Edward le había dirigido el día anterior se lo impidió.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —exclamó con voz ronca.

—Puedo asegurarte que, aparte de haberte llevado a la cama en brazos y haberte arropado, no te he puesto un dedo encima —sonriendo, añadió—. Aunque debo decir que tenías en una actitud muy receptiva…

—No te creo.

—Es la verdad.

Bella se ruborizó intensamente.

—Fue el coñac. Si no planeabas seducirme, ¿por qué me diste tanto? —suponiendo lo que iba a decir Edward, añadió rápidamente—: Y no me vengas con que lo hiciste con propósitos medicinales.

—Estabas muy tensa. Llevabas así toda la tarde. Un poco de alcohol es útil para relajarse.

—Lo que quieres decir es que resulta útil para liberarse de las inhibiciones.

Edward asintió sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

—También ayuda a eso, sin duda. Pero al parecer era cierto que no estás acostumbrada a beber…

Repentinamente inquieta, preguntándose qué habría dicho o hecho, Bella preguntó:

—¿A qué te referías con lo de mi actitud «receptiva»?

—Me preguntaste dónde iba a dormir, y cuando te dije que pensaba compartir la cama contigo para que pudiéramos mantenernos calientes, te acurrucaste contra mí y dijiste: «sí, por favor, eso me gustaría».

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Desde luego que lo es —con una sonrisa, Edward añadió—: No sé qué habría pasado si hubieras seguido despierta, pero no tardaste ni un segundo en quedarte como un tronco.

—Claro, y supongo que eso te facilitó las cosas.

Edward dejó de sonreír.

—No disfruto haciendo el amor a mujeres inconscientes. Me gusta que mis compañeras estén bien despiertas y receptivas.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella al cabo de un momento—. No debería haber dicho eso. Ha sido imperdonable…

De pronto, todo aquello fue demasiado. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y le hizo alzar el rostro tomándola por la barbilla. Cuando vio las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de Bella, su dura expresión se ablandó.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso. ¡Y no llores! De lo contrario, voy a tener que besarte.

Ella respiró temblorosamente.

—Eso ha sonado como una amenaza.

—Eso pretendía ser —Edward se fijó en las ojeras de Bella—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Sí.

—Te daré algo para que se te pase. Y ahora, ¿prefieres comer en la cama, o frente al fuego de la cocina?

Ella trató de no parpadear para que no se derramaran las lágrimas.

—Frente al fuego de la cocina.

Al parecer, a Edward no se le pasaba nunca nada por alto. Tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó.

—Puede que te resulte útil.

—Gracias —Bella se frotó delicadamente los ojos y luego se sonó la nariz.

—No te recomiendo una ducha —continuó él en tono irónico—. El agua está helada. Pero hay un poco de agua caliente en la tetera para que puedas lavarte.

—Qué agradable.

—¿Quieres antes una taza de té o de café?

—De té, por favor.

—Ya tengo preparada la tetera. Enseguida te traigo una taza.

Bella contempló sus anchas espaldas mientras salía del dormitorio.

Aún trataba de recuperar la compostura cuando Edward regresó con el té y dos pastillas blancas.

—Esto se aliviará tu dolor de cabeza. Ahora, mientras tu te vistes yo voy a preparar la comida. Haré sonar el gong cuando esté lista.

Estaba a punto ve volver a salir cuando Bella dijo:

—Edward…

Él se volvió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Gracias —añadió ella.

Ambos sabían que le estaba dando las gracias por mucho más que la taza de té. Edward sonrió cálidamente y un instante después la puerta se cerró con suavidad tras él.

Aún conmocionada, Bella se irguió y tomó las pastillas con un trago de té. Había compartido por primera vez en su vida la cama con un hombre. Como Ángela había dicho en una ocasión, bromeando, aquel era un momento trascendental en la vida de toda mujer.

El problema era que ella no recordaba nada.

Y era mejor así, se dijo severamente. Si no se hubiera quedado «dormida como un tronco», las cosas podrían haber acabado de otro modo.

Aunque él no lo había admitido, no dudaba que Edward había planeado seducirla, y si ella hubiera estado despierta a pesar del alcohol, no habría tenido mucha dificultad en hacerlo.

Se ruborizó al recordar que, según Edward, antes de acostarse le había dicho que le gustaría compartir la cama con él.

Aunque no quería creerlo, sospechaba que era la verdad.

In vino veritas.

¡Menos mal que se había quedado dormida! Había demostrado ser la mejor defensa, no solo contra él, sino contra su propia debilidad. Porque ella lo deseaba. Lo había deseado desde el momento que lo había visto. Había sido amor a primera vista…

«Oh, no seas idiota», se reconvino. Por supuesto que no lo amaba. Lo que sentía por Edward Cullen podía llamarse atracción física, fascinación, puro deseo… pero no amor.

Aunque lo que sentía se parecía mucho.

Ya se había creído enamorada una vez de Diego, pero lo que había sentido antes no era más que una pálida imitación de lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

La única similitud residía en que ambos hombres, aunque encantadores, habían pretendido utilizarla. Al parecer, en cuestiones de amor estaba destinada a ser una perdedora.

Aunque hacerlo le dejó una sensación de profunda desolación, decidió que en cuanto saliera de aquella mansión se ocuparía de no volver a tener nada que ver con su dueño.

Pero, al menos de momento, no iba a poder irse. El destino le había concedido la posibilidad de pasar unas horas preciosas más con Edward.

Nunca más volverían a estar juntos, de manera que, en lugar de lamentarlo, debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

Apartó el edredón, salió de la cama, tomó el recipiente de agua caliente y fue al baño. Tras lavarse de arriba a abajo fue a vestirse junto a la chimenea. Acababa de terminar cuando oyó el sonido del gong.

* * *

Diganme que no ha sido emocionante... asi quien no se toma unas copitas... yo quiero que me lleve en brazos a dormir tambien... jajajajajaja soy una romantica extremista pero no puedo negar como me encanta lo atrevido que suele ser Edward con sus comentario, tan arrogante a veces aaaahhhhhh... esto cada vez se pone mejor!

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y a sus reviews... Crosero, sunmile, Belewyn, , sabrina2010 y Joli Cullen... me fascina saber lo que piensan de la historia, que aunque no es mia es super agradable compartir emociones jejeje

Espero sus nuevos comentarios del capitulo! sigan refiriendola, mas visitas y reviews mas rapido se actualiza jeje

Un abrazo,

Vivitace


	5. Nieve, Árbol Navideño y Besos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es una pequeña novela que he acabado de leer, me ha parecido alucinante y escrita magistralmente por una autora grandiosa. Yo lo único que he querido hacer es compartirla con todos ustedes ya que a medida que la leía no podía imaginarme a otros personajes que no fueran Edward&Bella, tiene tanto de ambos. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Conviviendo con Edward... arduaaaa tarea jajajaja que disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 "Nieve, árbol navideño y besos"**

Esa mañana después de la conversación con Edward se sentía un poco extraña y algo confundida pero trataría de sobrellevar la situación como mejor pudiera. Así que al escuchar el gong nuevamente, salió del dormitorio y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Desde lo alto, vio a Edward en el vestíbulo.

Animada por primera vez en varias semanas, Bella bajó para reunirse con él.

A los pies de la escalera, él tomó sus manos y dijo:

—Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad —contestó ella sin aliento, afectada por su contacto, por su cercanía.

La mirada de Edward estaba fija en su boca. Vio que entreabría los labios y ladeaba un poco la cabeza, como si tuviera intención de besarla.

Bella contuvo el aliento y esperó. Pero, tras un momento, él le soltó las manos y se apartó.

—Ya tengo todo listo —dijo.

Tras una comida sabrosa y satisfactoria, ingerida frente al fuego, Edward se estiró aparatosamente.

—Y ahora, un poco de ejercicio. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

—Por ejemplo, arreglar el generador —dijo Bella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no hay nada que hacer. Afortunadamente, la despensa está fría como una nevera, así que la comida no se estropeará.

Ella ignoró el último comentario.

—¿Cómo sabes que no hay nada que hacer con el generador? —preguntó.

—Esta mañana le he echado un vistazo mientras dormías, pero no he podido averiguar qué le pasa.

Por la despreocupada actitud de Edward, Bella tuvo la impresión de que no se había esforzado demasiado.

Pero tal vez lo estaba juzgando con demasiada dureza. A fin de cuentas, ¿cuánta gente era capaz de arreglar un generador? Ella ni siquiera sabía el aspecto que tenía uno.

—¡Y ahora, en marcha! —dijo él—. Tenemos que recoger acebo, cortar unas ramas de abeto, traer un tronco grande, y traer un árbol de navidad. Hay uno del tamaño adecuado en un extremo del bosque.

—¿Tenemos? ¿No es ese el típico trabajo de un hombre?

—Pensaba que hoy en día las mujeres buscaban la igualdad.

—Me encantaría ayudar —aseguró Bella precipitadamente—, pero no tengo el calzado ni la vestimenta adecuada para hacer nada de eso.

Edward la miró de arriba a abajo y asintió lentamente.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Regresó unos minutos después con un montón de ropa en un brazo y un par de botas Wellington.

—Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Los dos pares de botas son demasiado grandes para ti, pero hay muchos calcetines de lana para agrandar tus pies.

Cinco minutos después, vestida con unos pantalones impermeables, un grueso jersey, una cazadora de piel de borrego, un gorro rojo, una bufanda y un par de guantes, Bella siguió a Edward al exterior. Aparte de llevar la cabeza descubierta, él iba vestido de forma similar a la de ella.

Fueron a una caseta que se hallaba al fondo del jardín para recoger las herramientas necesarias. Cuando salían, Edward miró a Bella con expresión divertida.

—¿Vas a tener suficiente fuerza como para moverte y trabajar con toda esa ropa?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella altaneramente—. En estos momentos, podría sustituir a _Super Ratón_.

Tras una breve inspección, él movió la cabeza.

—Tus hombros son del tamaño adecuado, pero tus orejas no son lo suficientemente grandes. Tiró hacia abajo del gorro de lana de Bella hasta cubrírselas y salieron riendo de la caseta.

El sol brillaba en medio de un cielo intensamente azul y el aire era tan frío que cortaba. La virginal superficie de la nieve, que llegaba casi hasta el borde de las botas de Bella, era de un blanco cegador.

—No olvides que hay tres escalones para bajar al jardín —advirtió Edward.

Una vez superado aquel obstáculo, Bella se fijó en el rastro de unas huellas que iban y venían de un alto edificio que había a su izquierda. Por su aspecto, en otra época debió de ser una cochera que probablemente había sido reconvertida en garaje para los coches de la familia. El generador también debía de estar allí.

—¿Sabes que nunca he visto un generador? —dijo, recordando su conversación anterior.

Edward alzó una ceja con expresión socarrona.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?

—En realidad no… Pero esta sería una buena oportunidad para ver uno.

—No hay mucho que ver. Es solo una máquina que transforma la energía mecánica en eléctrica.

—Ya sé lo que es. Lo que sucede es que nunca he visto uno, y ahora podría hacerlo —dijo Bella con firmeza.

—Tenemos otras cosas que hacer —le recordó Edward en tono severo.

Su actitud reacia a enseñárselo hizo que el empeño de Bella por ver el generador se intensificara.

—No nos llevará mucho tiempo. Solo un vistazo.

A medias divertido y exasperado por su insistencia, Edward accedió.

—Muy bien. La cochera no está cerrada, así que vamos.

Guardó las tijeras de podar en su bolsillo, apoyó la pala y la sierra contra la pared de la terraza y guió a Bella hacia la cochera. El interior era amplio y espacioso, con el suelo de piedra. Había dos entradas principales, una de las cuales ya no se usaba. A un lado, había unas seis plazas para aparcar y al otro una serie de estanterías llenas de herramientas y otro utensilios. Bella se fijó en una gran linterna entre estos.

—Hay una linterna —dijo, señalando.

—Sí —admitió Edward, sin inmutarse—. La he visto esta mañana. Lamentablemente, las pilas deben de estar descargadas.

¿Por qué tenía siempre una respuesta preparada?, se preguntó Bella, molesta, mientras él señalaba una máquina rodeada de una barandilla metálica.

—Ahí está… Tu primer generador.

A ella le pareció que era un aparato mucho más pequeño de lo que esperaba.

—¿Satisfecha? —preguntó Edward al cabo de un momento.

—Sí, gracias.

—En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos? —sugirió él, impaciente.

Hacía demasiado frío como para quedarse allí quietos, y Bella se estaba volviendo para salir cuando el reflejo de algo que había al fondo de la cochera, tras un tabique en el que no se había fijado, llamó su atención.

La curiosidad le hizo acercarse un poco. El reflejo procedía del maletero de un coche. Ignorando la puerta que Edward sostenía abierta para ella, se acercó al vehículo. Se trataba de un BMW bastante antiguo pero con aspecto de estar perfectamente conservado. Se volvió hacia Edward con expresión inconscientemente acusadora.

—Anoche me dijiste que no había otro coche. Dijiste que todos se vendieron tras la muerte de tu padre.

—Dije que se vendieron todos los coches de la familia. Este BMW pertenece a los Morrison.

Bella no parecía convencida.

—No parece la clase de coche que se compraría un chófer.

—Era uno de los coches de la familia —admitió Edward—. Cuando organicé la venta de los demás le dije a Arthur que podía quedarse con el BMW. Llevaba quince años ocupándose de él y siempre había sido su orgullo.

—¿Y por qué no se han ido de vacaciones en él?

—El viaje era bastante largo y, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hace y que Arthur y su esposa ya son bastante mayores, decidieron ir en avión.

Explicado de ese modo resultaba bastante razonable.

Un poco avergonzada, y esperando no haber irritado demasiado a Edward, Bella se disculpó.

—Lo siento, pero me parecía un poco… extraño.

—No lo sientas —dijo él animadamente mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida—. No te culpo en absoluto por querer una explicación. Yo en tu lugar también la habría pedido.

Bella sintió un gran alivio al ver que no estaba enfadado.

Una vez fuera, Edward sonrió.

—Y ahora, ¡_Super Ratón_ al ataque!

Bella flexionó los músculos y preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres que haga con mis superpoderes?

Él le entregó las tijeras de podar.

—¿Qué te parece si cortas un poco de acebo mientras yo me ocupo del resto?

—Me parece muy bien.

—El terreno a ambos lados del césped es muy desigual y puedes encontrarte alguna hondonada, así que fíjate por dónde pisas.

—Desde luego —aseguró Bella con desenfado—. Aquí nieva casi todos los inviernos.

Edward le dedicó una mirada brillante que ella correspondió con una inocente sonrisa.

Había un acebo joven junto a unos arbustos que se hallaban al borde de la explanada principal. A pesar de la dificultad para moverse en la nieve, Bella avanzó decididamente hacia el árbol. Cuando estuvo junto a este, tomó una rama que le pareció adecuada y trató de cortarla.

Sin previa advertencia, una auténtica avalancha de nieve cayó sobre ella y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Las tijeras de podar salieron volando a la vez que ella caía de espaldas con un montón de nieve encima.

Cegada y medio ahogada, apartó la nieve de su rostro. Estaba tratando de levantarse cuando vio a Edward de pie junto a ella mirándola con un gesto extrañamente inexpresivo.

Entonces, un lateral de su boca se elevó ligeramente.

—¡No te atrevas! —advirtió Bella.

Renunciando a toda simulación, el echó atrás la cabeza y rompió a reír.

Su risa era contagiosa además de atractiva, y Bella acabó uniéndose a él. Aún estaba riendo cuando Edward la tomó por las muñecas para ayudarla a levantarse.

En cuanto recuperó el equilibrio, él le quito el gorro, lo sacudió para quitarle la nieve y volvió a ponérselo. Luego, en tono de mofa, dijo:

—Si, después de todo, ves que no puedes con el trabajo, avísame.

Solo se había alejado unos pasos cuando una bola de nieve bien dirigida lo alcanzó de lleno en la parte trasera del cuello.

—¡De manera que ese es el agradecimiento que recibo por haberte salvado!

A continuación se desató una batalla de bolas de nieve que Bella fue perdiendo mientras él avanzaba poco a poco. Se hallaba a un par de metros de ella cuando una bola bien lanzada lo alcanzó de lleno en el rostro.

—¡Ahora sí que te la has ganado! —exclamó, a la vez que la atrapaba.

Ella lo miró con descaro.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Al principio sus labios estaban fríos, pero cuando profundizó el beso su boca se volvió cada vez más caliente.

De pronto, todo dejó de existir para Bella excepto aquellos labios y la increíble excitación que recorrió su cuerpo como un maremoto.

Edward alzó la cabeza lentamente, como reacio a apartar sus labios de los de ella.

—Que esto te sirva de lección —dijo.

Incapaz de responder, Bella se volvió a recoger las tijeras de podar y siguió con su tarea como si estuviera en trance.

Aunque Edward había hablado en tono ligero y burlón, su respiración se había vuelto más agitada, y el tono ronco de su voz la convenció de que también se había sentido muy afectado por el beso.

Un beso que, con tanta ropa de por medio y solo sus bocas tocándose, debería haber sido relativamente inocuo… pero que no lo había sido en lo absoluto.

Para cuando ambos habían acabado con sus tareas, el tiempo había refrescado apreciablemente. El sol había desaparecido y el azul del cielo se había transformado en un tono perla delicadamente teñido de rosa. El anochecer se acercaba.

—Me temo que esta noche va a helar —dijo Edward—, lo cual hará que las cosas se compliquen aún más. Incluso aunque no hiele, dudo que algo vaya a moverse en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Es una suerte que no tengamos que ir a ningún lado —añadió animadamente.

A pesar de que el sentido común le hizo ver que aquello no era nada conveniente, Bella se alegró. Tratando de alejar aquel arrebato de locura, y aferrándose a su cautelosa personalidad, dijo con firmeza:

—Si no tengo más remedio que quedarme, quiero dejar clara una cosa.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No tengo ninguna intención de compartir tu dormitorio ni tu cama.

—Muy bien. Me trasladaré.

Bella se quedó sorprendida. Esperaba que discutiera o al menos, que tratara de engatusarla, pero no que cediera con tanta facilidad.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo rápidamente—. Me conformo con tener una manta frente al fuego de la cocina.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Tú eres la invitada. Si alguien va a dormir en la cocina voy a ser yo.

—No quiero que pases una noche incómoda por mi culpa —protestó Bella.

—Si eso te tranquiliza, bajaré algo para estar cómodo. Y ahora, si puedes arreglártelas con el acebo sin pincharte…

Después de trasladarlo todo a la caseta del jardín, y viendo que Bella empezaba a temblar de frío, Edward dijo:

—Lo mejor será que vayas a calentarte ya. Yo me ocuparé del resto.

Agradecida, Bella volvió a la cocina, se cambió de ropa y se lavó con el agua que Edward había dejado calentando en un recipiente.

Estaba cómodamente sentada frente al fuego cuando él regresó. Tras dejar a un lado las ramas del abeto y las del acebo, colocó el pino que había trasplantado a un tiesto a la izquierda de la chimenea. Se apartó para mirarlo y dijo:

—Ya solo le faltan los adornos.

—¿Tienes alguno?

—Había una caja con algunos en el armario de la antigua habitación de los niños. Si no la encuentro, tendremos que improvisar —se acercó a la chimenea para arrojar algunos troncos al fuego—. Eso bastará para mantenerlo encendido un buen rato —dijo mientras se sacudía las manos.

Eran unas manos delgadas y bien conformadas, con dedos largos y fuertes. Unas manos excitantes.

Bella apartó la mirada de ellas y tragó saliva.

—Te he dejado un poco de agua caliente para que te laves.

—Muy generosa —Edward tomó el recipiente con el agua y vació su contenido en el fregadero antes de mezclarla con un poco de fría.

Luego, se quitó el reloj y el polo de cuello vuelto, los dejó a un lado y, desnudo de cintura para arriba, llenó sus manos de agua y empezó a lavarse la cara y el cuello.

Bella se fijó en que tenía las orejas bien pegadas a la cabeza y que su pelo de color cobrizo se curvaba atractivamente en su nuca.

De pronto, sintió deseos de tocarlo.

Como para reprimir aquel impulso, unió las manos en su regazo y su respiración se volvió un poco más agitada mientras seguía observando cómo se lavaba Edward.

Sus hombros anchos y sus musculosos brazos denotaban que estaba en forma. Los bíceps, bien desarrollados, sugerían que en alguna época de su vida había desarrollado algún trabajo manual. Su piel, blanca y tersa, carecía por completo de marcas o imperfecciones…

Ni siquiera en el brazo izquierdo.

Parecía mentira que el día anterior hubiera caído sobre los adoquines con fuerza suficiente como para que el brazo se le hubiera quedado inutilizado y no tuviera ni siquiera un moretón.

Como si hubiera leído de algún modo aquel inquietante pensamiento de Bella, Edward volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Tu codo… Ni siquiera tiene una marca.

—Ya te dije que hoy estaría como nuevo —contestó él en tono despreocupado—. Un golpe seco en el codo puede afectar fácilmente a las terminaciones nerviosas sin dejar marca.

Aunque su respuesta había sido rápida, Bella no se quedó convencida. Sin embargo, ¿por qué iba a haber simulado que se había hecho daño en el brazo si no había sido así? No tenía sentido.

Pero, desde que lo había conocido, había muchas cosas que carecían de sentido.

Tras secarse, Edward se puso el polo y el reloj y se pasó un peine por el pelo.

—Y, ahora, supongo que lo siguiente en la agenda es una bebida caliente.

—Estaría muy bien una taza de té —asintió Bella.

—Como es navidad, había pensado preparar un ponche.

—¿Qué le pones? —preguntó ella, cautelosa.

—Solo zumo de fruta fresca, algunas especias y una cucharada de melaza. Te aseguro que es bastante inofensivo.

Bella se ruborizó un poco, pues sabía muy bien lo que Edward estaba pensando.

—Mi amiga Ángela prepara una versión letal de ese ponche. Recuerdo que las pasadas navidades un solo vaso me produjo una terrible jaqueca.

—Hablando de jaquecas, ¿qué tal la tuya?

—Ha desaparecido por completo, gracias.

—En ese caso, deberías permitirte un jerez antes de la cena y un poco de vino para acompañarla.

Bella no estaba muy segura de que aquello fuera buena idea. Al notar su reserva, Edward sugirió:

—Siempre puedes decidirte cuando llegue el momento.

Cómoda en su asiento, con los pies estirados hacia el fuego, Bella escuchó a Edward mientras abría y cerraba armarios para sacar los ingredientes del ponche. Aunque no estaba mirando en su dirección era muy consciente de su presencia y de que trabajaba con una eficiencia que sugería que estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de sí mismo.

Tal vez no vivía con ninguna mujer…

—Ya está.

Bella alzó la mirada y vio que Edward le ofrecía una humeante taza. La tomó, dio un sorbo y se relajó. Aquel ponche típico de navidad no le produciría ningún efecto desagradable. Lo único que resultaba doloroso era el recuerdo que traía de las navidades que solía pasar siendo niña con su familia.

Una vez consumido su ponche, Edward se levantó.

—Ahora será mejor que vaya a encender el fuego de la habitación y por la decoración para el árbol.

Bella miró por la ventana y vio que ya había oscurecido por completo.

—¿No necesitarás un candelabro?

—Esta mañana he encontrado en la cochera un par de quinqués y una lata de queroseno que nos vendrán muy bien.

Mientras Bella observaba, él sacó los quinqués de un cajón alto y los llenó de queroseno. Luego ajustó la mecha y los encendió. Ella se sorprendió al comprobar su eficiencia.

—Pareces tener más habilidades típicas del siglo diecinueve que del veintiuno.

Edward simuló sentirse ofendido.

—¿Es esa una referencia a mi falta de habilidad como mecánico?

—Solo pretendía ser un cumplido. Sin embargo, ya que lo dices…

—Más tarde tendrás el castigo que te mereces por ese comentario —dijo él mientras se limpiaba los dedos de queroseno.

Bella recordó el beso del jardín y se estremeció con una mezcla de alarma, excitación y anticipación.

Pero no podía permitirse reaccionar de aquel modo.

Era muy peligroso. Debía mantenerse en guardia, recordar el intenso atractivo sexual de aquel hombre. Un beso podía llevar a…

No, no debía seguir aquella línea de pensamiento. Solo debía repetirse que Edward no sentía ningún interés verdadero por ella. Todo lo que buscaba era un poco de diversión para pasar mejor las navidades.

Un poco de diversión que ella no tenía intención de ofrecerle…

Movió la cabeza para apartar aquellos melodramáticos pensamientos de su mente y dijo:

—Mientras tú enciendes el fuego y buscas los adornos, ¿qué te parece si voy preparando algo de la comida?

A punto de salir de la cocina, Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Me parece una idea excelente. El pavo ya está preparado, pero podrías ir metiéndolo en el horno. Y también puedes poner el budín al baño maría.

—Por supuesto. ¿Algo más?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Para no complicarme la vida compré todo preparado, así que no hay mucho más que hacer. A menos que quieras ir abriendo el vino, claro. Hay una botella de Châteauneuf du Pape.

Para cuando regresó con una caja grande bajo el brazo, Bella había metido el pavo en el horno, había puesto el budín al baño maría, había abierto el vino y estaba plácidamente sentada, esperándolo.

—¡La he encontrado! —anunció él, triunfante. Dejó el quinqué en la mesa, abrió la caja y sacó un montón de adornos—. Hay incluso una hada gordita para poner en la copa.

Recordando la figura esbelta y etérea que solía adornar la copa de su árbol cuando era pequeña, Bella dijo:

—No creo que haya tal cosa.

—¿Quieres apostar algo? —Edward sacó de la caja la figura de una hada regordeta con alas, varita mágica y tutú—. Era la favorita de mi hermana pequeña. Un año que se la escondí me golpeó con un camión de juguete en la cabeza y dejé el suelo de la habitación lleno de sangre. Fue una simple demostración más de que la hembra de la especie es mucho más peligrosa que el macho.

—No lo creo —dijo Bella.

Edward se acercó y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Es totalmente cierto. Mira; aún tengo la cicatriz para demostrarlo.

Aunque Bella estaba convencida de que Edward la había malinterpretado a propósito, se vio obligada a mirar mientras él señalaba una pequeña cicatriz en su mentón.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento en los labios. Sin poder evitarlo, alzó la mirada hacia su boca.

Aunque sabía que era una locura, anhelaba que la besara.

Su expresión debió traicionarla, porque él sonrió, mostrando una larga hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

Una intensa excitación corrió entre ellos, atrayéndolos, haciendo que parecieran un hombre y una mujer a punto de convertirse en amantes. El estómago de Bella se contrajo y un intenso calor la recorrió.

Con las manos apoyadas en los brazos del sillón, Edward se inclinó un poco más hacia ella. Repentinamente asustada, Bella gritó:

—¡No!

Él alzó sus perfectas cejas.

—Tampoco es una cicatriz tan terrible.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Sabes muy bien que no me refería a eso.

—¡Ah! ¿Temías que fuera a besarte?

—No me gusta que me besen en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Estás segura de que sería en contra de tu voluntad?

—Totalmente.

—Permíteme que lo dude. De hecho, no creo que seas tan fría e intocable como tratas de aparentar. Pero si resulta que estoy equivocado, trata de tomarte esto como la represalia con la que te había amenazado por tu comentarios de mis dotes en mecánica!

Edward rozó con sus labios los de Bella y permaneció allí, atormentándola.

Ella deseó entreabrir los suyos, responder a aquella enloquecedora caricia, pero logró mantenerlos cerrados.

Él deslizó la punta de la lengua por el perfil de su boca. Luego, tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó con delicadeza.

Bella se estremeció y cerró los ojos bajo la erótica caricia.

Edward murmuró contra ella:

—¿Por qué no me devuelves el beso? Sabes que deseas hacerlo.

—No quiero…

Con un murmullo de satisfacción, él aprovechó que Bella había entreabierto los labios para hablar y profundizar el beso, comenzando una lenta exploración de su boca, descubriendo la sedosa piel del interior de sus labios y la nacarada suavidad de sus dientes.

Tras unos momentos su lengua encontró la de ella y la acarició seductoramente, exigiendo una respuesta, haciendo que el corazón de Bella latiera más deprisa.

Cada célula de su cuerpo palpitó revitalizada y un intenso calor se acumuló en la boca de su estómago.

Dominada por una clase de deseo que nunca había experimentado, Bella respondió al beso y se abandonó libremente a aquella abrumadora pasión.

Sus dudas, represiones e inhibiciones desaparecieron como por ensalmo. Supo que, si Edward hubiera empezado a desnudarla, no habría hecho nada por evitarlo.

Y aunque él también debía saberlo, se apartó de ella.

Bella alzó la mirada y vio que la estaba observando. Su expresión era fríamente cínica y, conmocionada, vio que sus ojos revelaban cierto desprecio.

Tuvo la sensación de que había querido excitarla deliberadamente, pero sin implicarse.

Un instante después, la expresión había desaparecido y su rostro recuperó su habitual matiz irónico.

¿Había visto lo que creía haber visto?, se preguntó mientras él se apartaba.

No, claro que no. Debía de estar equivocada. Era él quien había iniciado el beso y se había empeñado en provocar una respuesta por su parte, de manera que, ¿por qué iba a haberla mirado como si la despreciara?

Cuando la había besado en el jardín, no la había mirado así, desde luego. Pero ese beso había sido una experiencia espontánea y compartida. Sin embargo, el que acababa de darle había sido calculado, y él se había mantenido distante, como queriendo demostrar algo…

En tono despreocupado, casi burlón, como sugiriendo que ya habían tenido su rato de diversión, Edward dijo:

—Supongo que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha si queremos dejar el árbol decorado antes de cenar.

Negándose a darle la satisfacción de comprobar cuánto la había afectado, Bella murmuró «negrero», y a continuación empezó a sacar animadamente los adornos de la caja.

Trabajaron un rato sin hablar mientras colgaban una variedad de bolas de colores y chucherías de las ramas del árbol.

—Cuando éramos pequeños, siempre ponían el árbol en nuestro cuarto de juegos. Solíamos decorarlo en Nochebuena —dijo Edward al cabo de un rato.

—¿Cuántos hermanos erais?

—Yo y dos hermanas: Elizabeth, casi seis años mayor que yo, y Alice, un año menor.

—¿Tuviste una infancia feliz?

—Al menos hasta que cumplí los diez años, cuando murió mi madre.

—Oh, lo siento —incluso mientras hablaba, Bella se dio cuenta de lo poco adecuada que era la compasión en aquel caso. Recordando su propia pérdida, añadió—: Supongo que nada volvió a ser lo mismo, ¿no?

—No. Elizabeth, que fue la más afectada, terminó descarriándose. Solo tenía dieciséis años cuando se quedó embarazada. Papá, que siempre fue un hipócrita, se puso furioso. Le hizo la vida tan imposible, que mi hermana acabó huyendo y se casó con el padre del bebé… lo que resultó ser un error aún más grave. El chico, que tenía su misma edad, resultó ser un desastre. Acabó en prisión por robo antes de que su hijo empezara el colegio. Vivían en un apartamento alquilado y Elizabeth se encontró de pronto sin medios para pagar el alquiler. Desesperada, acudió a mi padre en busca de ayuda, pero todo lo que él hizo fue decirle que ella se lo había buscado. Yo casi tenía quince años entonces y lo amenacé con irme en cuanto fuera mayor de edad si no la ayudaba. Tal vez pensó que no hablaba en serio, o puede que le diera lo mismo. El caso es que ese amable filántropo echó de su casa a su hija y a su nieto…

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando le amenazaste con irte?

—Claro que hablaba en serio. Aunque no quería dejar a mi hermana pequeña y siempre me gustó vivir aquí en la mansión, en cuanto tuve edad suficiente, hice el equipaje y me fui. Con la bendición de Alice. Ella hizo lo mismo en cuanto cumplió los dieciocho, pero como siempre había sido la favorita de mi padre, este le dio dinero al menos hasta que terminó sus estudios en la universidad.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste?

—Trabajé por las tardes hasta que me gradué.

—Creo que dijiste que luego te dedicaste a viajar.

—Sí. Pasé algunos años trabajando por diversas partes del mundo.

—Y entretanto, ¿no volviste nunca aquí?

—Hice algunos viajes por asuntos de negocios, pero si te refieres a si vine a Forks, no, no mientras mi padre aún vivía. La primera vez que vine fue para asistir a su funeral.

Bella suspiró. Evidentemente, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen había sido un hombre difícil, pero era una pena que nunca hubiera podido hacer las paces con su hijo.

—Las cosas podrían haber salido de otro modo —continuó Edward—, pero para cuando la secretaria de mi padre se dio cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba y trató de avisamos a Alice y a mí ya era demasiado tarde.

—Entonces, ¿tampoco vio a sus hijas?

—No. Alice, que está casada con un arquitecto, estaba fuera.

—¿Y Elizabeth?

Edward movió la cabeza.

—Su marido y ella murieron en un accidente de coche hace diez años. Hay que reconocerle a mi padre que se ocupó de su nieto, al menos hasta que empezó la universidad. En cuanto suspendió el primer año, lo echó de casa.

Bella estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había pasado con su sobrino cuando él cortó el tema diciendo:

—Bueno, ya hemos hablado suficiente de la familia por un día. ¿Crees que necesitamos poner más espumillón?

Bella se apartó un poco del árbol y lo observó ladeando la cabeza.

—No, no creo.

—En ese caso, solo falta poner el hada gordita en la punta —Edward le entregó la figura—. Ya que me siento especialmente magnánimo, te dejo ponerla.

—No creo que pueda alcanzar la copa.

—No hay problema.

Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, él la tomó por la cintura y, sin aparente esfuerzo, la alzó a varios centímetros del suelo.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente contra las costillas, ella alzó los brazos y sujetó la figura en su sitio.

—Ya puedes bajarme —dijo de inmediato, sin aliento.

Mientras la dejaba en el suelo, las manos de Edward resbalaron un poco hacia arriba y rozaron la parte baja de los pechos de Bella.

Sus pezones se endurecieron de inmediato en respuesta a la involuntaria caricia. En lugar de soltarla de inmediato, él la retuvo un momento de espaldas contra sí, permitiéndole sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la fuerza de su musculatura.

Ella dejó escapar un ambiguo gemido de protesta y él la soltó de inmediato.

Con las piernas como si fueran de goma, se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.

—¿Has disfrutado? —preguntó Edward. Al ver que Bella no decía nada, añadió—: Personalmente, siempre he pensado que decorar el árbol es una de las cosas más divertidas de la navidad.

—Oh… sí…

Bella alzó la mirada y vio que él la observaba con expresión traviesa.

—Y te prometo que aún nos esperan muchas otras diversiones.

Reconociendo que le estaba tomando el pelo, ella respiró profundamente y preguntó con toda la calma que pudo:

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Dátiles, higos, nueces, globos, sombreros de papel, dinero en el budín de navidad… —con expresión inocente, Edward añadió—. Y, por supuesto, algún juego realmente excitante…

Bella simuló no haber oído lo último.

—No habrá dinero en un budín de navidad comprado en la tienda.

—En este sí —corrigió él—. Y además, tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Qué clase de regalo? —preguntó ella, cautelosa.

—Será mejor que esperes a verlo. Si te lo dijera ahora, se estropearía la sorpresa.

—No estoy segura de que me gusten las sorpresas.

—La mía te gustará —aseguró Edward—. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si tomamos una copita de jerez antes de la comida?

Recordando la noche anterior, Bella estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, era navidad y no era probable que fuera a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Al ver que no ponía ninguna objeción, Edward llenó dos copas y le ofreció una antes de sentarse frente a ella.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, bebiendo y contemplando el fuego. Luego, él miró su reloj y dijo:

—Hablando de la comida, espero que ya tengas suficiente apetito.

—Desde luego que sí —aseguró Bella, que había recuperado por completo la compostura y estaba decidida a ignorar cualquier intento futuro de Edward por acosarla.

—En ese caso, voy a darle los toques finales.

—¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

—Ya has hecho suficiente. Quédate sentada y limítate a seguir estando tan guapa.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Sería mucho más práctico que pusiera la mesa.

—No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo mientras…

El penetrante sonido de un móvil interrumpió a Edward.

Por un segundo, pareció desconcertado, pero enseguida adoptó un gesto inexpresivo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—Cuando te pregunté si tenías un móvil, me dijiste que te lo habías dejado en el coche.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso creía, pero parece que debía de estar en el bolsillo de mi chaquetón —se acercó a donde tenía colgado este y sacó el teléfono.

—¿Hola?… Oh, no hay problema. Después de la nevada no te esperaba… Bien… Me alegra saberlo… No, no especialmente… Habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa con el tiempo… No, no te preocupes por eso… Gracias. Lo mismo te digo. Hasta pronto. Cuídate.

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y, sin molestarse en dar ninguna explicación, se puso a preparar la comida mientras Bella se preguntaba quién lo habría llamado.

Era evidente que se trataba de alguien que iba a acudir a la mansión, pero que no había podido hacerlo a causa del temporal.

La actitud de Edward había sido íntima y afectuosa, de manera que debía de tratarse de una amiga. Tal vez la mujer con la que ella suponía que vivía.

Sin embargo, Edward había hablado el día anterior como si esperara pasar las navidades solo. Pero si esperaba reunirse con una mujer, ¿por qué le había pedido a ella que se quedara?

No encajaba. A menos que fuera la clase de hombre dispuesto a llenar cualquier hueco disponible en su vida con cualquier mujer que tuviera a mano…

—Un dolar por tus pensamientos.

Bella alzó la mirada y vio que todo estaba listo y que Edward la esperaba junto a la mesa, preparado para apartarle la silla.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de la inflación? —bromeó en tono ligero mientras se levantaba.

Mientras comían y tomaban el café él la entretuvo con anécdotas sobre sus viajes y su vida.

Para sorpresa de Bella, la única mujer a quien mencionó fue a su asistenta, a la que describió como una alegre y maternal puertorriqueña.

Finalmente, sin poder evitarlo, preguntó:

—¿No tienes novia?

Él alzó una ceja sin decir nada y ella se enfadó consigo misma al notar que se había ruborizado.

—Tú me preguntaste a mí lo mismo —dijo, esforzándose por no sonar a la defensiva.

—Es cierto —admitió Edward mientras servía más café en las tazas—. Mi respuesta es la misma que la tuya. No. He tenido amantes, por supuesto, pero nunca me he planteado vivir con ellas. Supongo que habría que tener mucha tolerancia, a menos que las dos personas implicadas se amaran realmente.

Bella creía que la cosa iba a quedar en eso, pero él continuó hablando.

—Solo ha habido una mujer con la que habría estado dispuesto a vivir. De hecho, si ella hubiera sido libre, ahora mismo estaríamos casados —Bella sintió que se le encogía el corazón mientras él seguía hablando—. Pero aunque Tanya llevaba un año separada de su marido cuando la conocí, es católica y no cree en el divorcio.

Edward permaneció en silencio largo rato tras decir aquello.

Mientras terminaba su café, Bella observó su rostro preocupado y se preguntó si aún estaría pensando en aquella mujer. Cuando dejó su taza en la mesa, él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y preguntó educadamente:

—¿Te apetece más café?

—No, gracias —contestó ella. Luego, decidida a alejar el fantasma de Tanya, sonrió animadamente—: La cena estaba deliciosa. Me ha encantado.

Edward sonrió.

—Eso pretendía. ¿Qué te parece si nos trasladamos a los sillones?

Bella se puso en pie.

Él pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acompañó hacía la chimenea. Aquel mero contacto hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera más deprisa.

—Y ahora, espero que estés lista para la sorpresa que te había prometido —dijo él después de echar unos troncos al fuego.

Aunque habló en un tono completamente normal, Bella captó en su voz el matiz de un propósito oculto. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?, se preguntó, inquieta.

Edward la observó, esperando su respuesta.

—Creo que estoy lista.

—No pareces muy entusiasmada.

—Como ya he comentado antes, no estoy segura de que me gusten las sorpresas.

—Y como yo he dicho antes, creo que esta te gustará —al ver que Bella no decía nada, él añadió—: ¿No vas a preguntarme qué es?

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por superar su aprensión.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué es?

* * *

Dos besos ... mmmm yo le hubiera caido encima... boba Bella, jajajaja es broma...

oh cielos no me imagino estar en sus zapatos, como se hace para refrenarse con un hombre tan misterioso y tan sexy! imaginarselo lavandose la cara y el cuello sin camiseta casi me quito el aire de golpe Oh My God!jajajaja Cual será la sorpresa? es tan extraño o no lo creen ustedes! Cuentenme que les parecio yap!

Gracias a las alertas, favoritos y los reviews, son maravillosas al comentar.. yo tambien estoy con la intriga jejej gracias Marie Antoinette Cullen, Zujeyane, Bea, CassCordova 1991, Alejacipagauta, Joli Cullen, Sabrina 2010, Mayi1.. es increible saber que les parece la historia... y el proximo cap se viene mmm sin comentarios jajajaja

Y a las demás no sean timidas, opinen! no cuesta nada y asi sabre que quieren actualización pronto!

Un abrazo

Vivitace


	6. El Rey Arturo y Ginebra

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es una pequeña novela que he acabado de leer, me ha parecido alucinante y escrita magistralmente por una autora grandiosa. Yo lo único que he querido hacer es compartirla con todos ustedes ya que a medida que la leía no podía imaginarme a otros personajes que no fueran Edward&Bella, tiene tanto de ambos. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Oh no no no, no puedo emitir comentario con el capitulo que se viene... Lo único que diré es YO QUIERO SER GINEBRA jajaja que disfruten el capi. OJO SI ERES MENOS DE EDAD NO LO LEAS!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 "El Rey Arturo y Ginebra"**

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué es?

Divertido por su actitud, Edward fue hasta uno de los aparadores, abrió un cajón y sacó un sobre largo y plano hecho de grueso pergamino.

—Esto —se lo entregó, volvió a ocupar su asiento y esperó a que lo abriera.

Con la cautela de alguien que esperara una trampa, Bella lo abrió y, tras sacar del sobre una simple hoja de papel, se quedó mirándola, sin habla.

Dirigida a Rosalie, mi Dama, y con fecha de 1621, era una carta de amor, o, más bien, una declaración de amor tierna, apasionada y conmovedora, escrita con una bella y clara caligrafía típica del siglo XVII.

Estaba firmada sencillamente por Emmett M. Las letras mayúsculas eran alargadas y se inclinaban hacia la derecha.

Finalmente, Bella apartó la mirada de la carta, tratando de recomponerse un poco de la impresión y emocionada susurró:

—Es una maravilla.

—Supuse que te gustaría. Como ya te había dicho, apenas sé nada de manuscritos, pero este me ha parecido un regalo muy adecuado para alguien con tus intereses.

—No querrás decir que pretendes que me lo quede, ¿no? —preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—Claro que sí.

—Gracias de verdad, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque, si es auténtica, estoy casi segura de que la carta está escrita por…

—Dime por qué piensas que es auténtica —interrumpió Edward.

—Tanto el papel como la tinta utilizada concuerdan con la época, y la firma, con esas letras alargadas y ladeadas a la derecha, parece la original.

—¿Ya habías visto esa firma y esos rasgos antes?

—Sí, en otro manuscrito. Es muy característica de la época.

—¿Y si fuera auténtica?

—En ese caso, es casi seguro que la carta fue escrita por Emmett McCarthy, un soldado poeta contemporáneo de Donne y de Shakespeare. Podría valer mucho dinero, que diré, muchísimo dinero. Y aunque fuera una copia de la época, cosa que dudo, valdría bastante igualmente.

Edward le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

—No es una copia —dijo él

—¿Conoces su procedencia?

—Sí.

—Si forma parte de la colección del Dr. Carlisle, con menor razón aceptaría este…¬

—No! Forma parte de los archivos históricos de la familia. Fue enviada a lady Rosalie Cullen. —espetó Edward, no permitiéndole terminar.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron de emoción.

—¿Puedes contarme qué pasó? ¿Ella lo correspondía?

—Parece que sí. Pero, a pesar de sus ruegos, su padre no le permitió casarse con él. Hacía tiempo que tenía decidido que su hija se casaría con su primo Royce King. Pero Rosalie era una mujer de fuerte voluntad y, a pesar de que su padre hizo que la encerraran en su cuarto y que solo le dieran pan y agua, se negó a casarse con Royce y dijo que prefería morir siendo una solterona. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Bella suspiró.

—Veo que te habría gustado un final más romántico —comentó Edward.

—En cierto modo, es un final muy romántico.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Y ahora que yo te he hablado sobre Rosalie, tal vez tú podrías contarme algo de Emmett McCarthy.

—Bueno, aparte de su poesía metafísica y de algunas cartas, apenas se sabe nada de su vida. Hay dudas sobre la fecha de su nacimiento, pero se sabe que murió en 1633 y si los historiadores no se equivocan, murió soltero.

—En ese caso, podemos asumir que permaneció fiel a Rosalie —dijo Edward en tono de burla.

Bella guardó cuidadosamente la carta en el sobre y se la devolvió.

—Gracias. Me siento privilegiada por haberla visto.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedártela?

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo.

—Podrías utilizarla para iniciar una nueva colección cuando abras otra librería.

—Si fuera mía, no se me ocurriría venderla —dijo Bella con firmeza.

Él pareció sinceramente sorprendido.

—Pensaba que la idea era vender y obtener beneficios.

—Por supuesto —admitió ella—. Pero me temo que en el fondo soy más coleccionista que vendedora. Muchas veces he tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para desprenderme de libros y manuscritos que me habría encantado conservar.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Una de las cosas que me he visto obligada a vender ha sido una preciosa carta que John Donne envió a uno de sus fieles feligreses.

Edward no dijo nada, pero Bella lo miró y vio en su rostro una expresión glacial. Desconcertada, balbuceó:

—¿Qué… qué te pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—¿Qué podría suceder?

—No sé… De pronto parecías tan… enfadado.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Qué sucedió con el resto de tus libros y manuscritos? —se limitó a preguntar.

—Un agente compró el lote para un coleccionista privado.

—¿Obtuviste lo que valía?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Sabía que no me quedaba más remedio que vender y me apretó las tuercas al máximo. Finalmente, vendí perdiendo bastante dinero. Pero al menos pude saldar mi deuda con el banco y dejar zanjadas otras pendientes, lo demás ya no importa.

—A que te refieres con que te apretó las tuercas al máximo?

Bella contestó con extrema tristeza

—El agente al parecer había estudiado mi situación, sabía que no contaba con mucho capital y que las ventas no eran excesivas en la librería, además se había enterado de que el edificio donde alquilaba la tienda fue vendido y la nueva compañía me incrementó el alquiler exuberantemente; por lo que para él fue muy fácil negociar conmigo bajo sus condiciones aprovechándose de que yo no tuviera ninguna otra alternativa.

—De manera que, tras todo un año de trabajo y esfuerzo, te has quedado sin nada.

—Con menos que nada en realidad. El pequeño capital con que empecé el negocio también se ha esfumado por la misma razón.

Edward escuchó aquello último en silencio, mirando el fuego, sin que su rostro revelara lo que estaba pensando.

Queriendo aligerar el ambiente, Bella añadió animosamente:

—Pero todo eso pertenece al pasado. Hoy es navidad y me has prometido diversión.

Edward apartó la mirada del fuego.

—Es cierto —se levantó con la carta de Emmett M. en la mano—. Pero será mejor que guarde esto… a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y quieras quedártela.

Bella negó con firmeza.

—Me encantaría, pero ya te he dicho que no puedo.

Él volvió a guardar la carta en el cajón del aparador y sonrió.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, que empiece la diversión.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha con su pequeño éxito, hasta que el brillo que percibió en los ojos verdes de Edward le hizo preguntarse en qué lío se habría metido recordándole lo de la diversión.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos la fiesta con los regalos sorpresa?

Sin esperar a que Bella respondiera, Edward sacó del aparador un paquete alargado de celofán, era una caja de esos juegos que usualmente se utilizan en las fiestas infantiles, carnavales o fiestas por año nuevo o San Valentín.

Tras sentarse frente a ella, se lo entregó.

En la tapa, había retratados dos novios típicos de la era victoriana, rodeados de corazones rojos y tomados de la mano. Dentro había dos paquetes sorpresa de color verde y dorado. En uno ponía «De Él». En el otro, «De Ella».

—Primero el tuyo —dijo él.

Como dos niños mayores, tomaron cada uno un extremo del paquete y tiraron. Se rompió con un satisfactorio chasquido, derramando sobre el regazo de Bella un papel enrollado con un lema inspirador, un sombrero de fiesta en forma de corona roja y dorada, y una cajita de joyería.

Desenrolló el papel y leyó en voz alta:

—«No te asuste tomar lo que la vida te ofrece, porque puede que no haya una segunda oportunidad».

Edward asintió, satisfecho.

—Curiosamente apropiado, ¿no te parece?

Bella ignoró el comentario y se probó la corona. Le quedaba muy grande. Estaba a punto de quitársela cuando él dijo:

—Te sienta muy bien. Déjatela puesta.

—¿Qué parezco? ¿Una especie de hippy trasnochada?

—Con esos pómulos altos, más bien pareces la novia de Hiawatha.

Algo en el modo en que Edward la estaba mirando hizo que Bella bajara la vista rápidamente hacia la cajita. La tomó y se la entregó.

—Feliz navidad.

Él la abrió y, como si fueran marido y mujer, dijo:

—Unos gemelos… gracias, querida —se inclinó hacia ella y la besó ligeramente en los labios. Bella sintió un agradable cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo—. Mañana me pondré una camisa para estrenarlos —a continuación tomó el otro paquete sorpresa—. ¿Lista? —preguntó.

Una vez más, tomaron cada uno un extremo y tiraron con fuerza.

El contenido del paquete de Edward era similar al primero: una corona, una cajita y un lema. Leyó este en voz alta.

—«Esfuérzate en conseguir lo que quieres y seguro que lo logras» —al ver que Bella no hacía ningún comentario, sonrió y dijo—: Igualmente apropiado… espero.

Ella pensó que era «demasiado» apropiado. Preguntándose si se lo habría inventado, pero temiendo desafiarlo a que le enseñara lo que decía, volvió la mirada hacia el fuego.

—Y ahora, mi corona —Edward se la puso. Era bastante más grande que la de ella y asentó perfectamente en su cabeza—. ¿Qué te parece?

Bella lo observó un momento antes de responder.

—Pareces el rey de Camelot.

—Pues si yo soy el rey Arturo, tú tienes que ser Ginebra. No conozco demasiado bien la historia pero, además de amante de Lancelot, creo que se casó con el rey Arturo y se convirtió en reina, ¿no? —observó cómo se ruborizaba Bella antes de volver su atención hacia la cajita. La abrió y sonrió—. Vaya, vaya, vaya… No podía haber sido un regalo más adecuado —tomó la mano izquierda de Bella e introdujo en su dedo anular el anillo que contenía la cajita—. Ahora ya podemos considerarnos comprometidos.

Ella sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—Teniendo en cuenta tu necesidad de un compromiso —continuó él—, no podía haberme tocado nada más oportuno.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—¿No es un requisito imprescindible que te regale un anillo de compromiso antes de convertirnos en amantes?

—¡Pero no vamos a convertirnos en amantes!

—Claro que sí —corrigió Edward en tono indulgente—. No podemos empezar alterando las leyendas artúricas.

Aliviada, Bella pensó que aquello solo era un juego que estaba jugando para desconcertarla y divertirla.

Él observó atentamente su mano sin soltársela y puso el anillo de juguete en el dedo corazón.

—Tu mano es delgada pero fuerte. Un diamante solitario te sienta muy bien —a continuación, sin cambiar de tono, añadió—. ¿Tu anillo de compromiso real era un solitario?

—Hasta ahora, nunca me han regalado un anillo de compromiso, ni real, ni falso. Esta es mi primera vez y creo que me gusta más esta piedrita de colores que un diamante verdadero —dijo ella divertida

Por un instante, el rostro de Edward se tensó con una expresión de aparente enfado; luego, se encogió de hombros y la expresión se transformó en otra de burla.

—Bien, ahora es tu turno.

Bella lo miró, desconcertada.

—¿Mi turno de qué?

—Ya que yo he sentado el precedente, ¿no te gustaría besarme tú ahora?

Sabiendo cómo la afectaba, aquello era lo último que quería hacer Bella, pero tampoco quería darle demasiada importancia negándose a hacerlo, de manera que se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Qué beso tan casto —dijo él en tono irónico—. ¿No puedes hacerlo mejor?

—Querías que te besara y lo he hecho.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías mostrar más entusiasmo si quisieras.

—No tengo intención de intentarlo —replicó ella, nerviosa.

—¿Acaso temes que las cosas se te escapen de las manos?

Aquello era cierto, pero no tenía ninguna intención de admitirlo.

—En absoluto —tratando de sonar tranquila y despreocupada, añadió—: Me siento bastante cansada. De hecho, si no te importa, creo que me voy a la cama.

Se quitó la corona y, como para confirmar que el juego había terminado, se levantó.

Edward la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Huyes?

—Desde luego que no —mintió Bella—. Lo único que sucede es que se está haciendo bastante tarde.

Él miró su reloj.

—¡Dios santo, es cierto! Son casi las once menos cuarto.

Ignorando su sarcasmo, ella preguntó:

—¿Puedo llevarme uno de los candeleros?

—Por supuesto.

—En ese caso, buenas noches.

Sin contestar, Edward se levantó y se estiró perezosamente. Luego, se quitó la corona y tomó el otro candelero.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella secamente..

—Pensaba acompañarte arriba.

—¡No! —Bella tragó saliva y añadió en tono menos vehemente—: No hace falta que te molestes.

—No es molestia. Iba a subir de todos modos.

—Habías dicho que ibas a dormir aquí, frente a la chimenea.

—Sí, pero para hacerlo tengo que bajar algunas cosas. También me gustaría limpiarme, lavarme los dientes y tomar una ducha.

—¿Una ducha? —repitió ella, estremeciéndose al pensar en el agua helada.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti con respecto a eso.

—¿Quieres decir que yo no tengo por qué ducharme?

Edward rió.

—Cuando te lo explique, querrás hacerlo. Esta mañana he recordado que el baño que había junto al cuarto de juegos solía tener un calentador individual de gas. Cuando he subido por los adornos para el árbol he ido a echar un vistazo y he comprobado que aún funciona. He llevado todas nuestras cosas a ese baño junto con un montón de toallas.

—¡Qué maravilla!

Edward sonrió.

—Si prometes no tardar más de diez minutos, te dejo ser la primera.

—No hay problema. Llévame hasta ese lujo de baño.

Tomaron cada uno un candelero y subieron a la planta de arriba.

—Aquí está —anunció él animadamente tras detenerse ante una puerta cercana al dormitorio—. Te dejo sola… a menos que para ahorrar un poco de agua caliente y hacer más entretenida la cosa quieras compartir la ducha conmigo, claro.

—No, gracias —replicó Bella, con más intensidad que educación, y oyó que él reía mientras se alejaba.

Tras ducharse, ponerse el camisón, la bata y lavarse los dientes, tomó el candelero y fue a la habitación.

El fuego ardía con fuerza en la chimenea y el ambiente estaba agradablemente caldeado. Cuando fue a dejar el candelero en la repisa de la chimenea, vio que sobre esta había una taza de chocolate caliente cubierta con un plato pequeño. Se sentó frente al fuego, tomó un sorbo y comprobó que estaba justo como a ella le gustaba.

Tras terminar la taza, tomó su neceser y entró en el baño para volver a lavarse los dientes.

Al salir, se sorprendió al ver a Edward de espaldas al fuego.

—¿Por qué no has llamado? —preguntó.

—Lo he hecho, pero es evidente que no me has oído.

Con su albornoz puesto pero sus piernas desnudas, Bella asumió que Edward no traía nada bajo esa bata, así que se obligó a pensar en otra cosa pero la visión de su cabello aún húmedo a causa de la ducha y sus brillantes ojos verdes resultaba peligrosamente atractivo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bella, nerviosa—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Me apetecía darte un beso de buenas noches —murmuró él, con la mirada puesta en su boca.

Recordando el beso de aquella tarde y su incontrolable respuesta, ella exclamó:

—¡No, no debes!

—Yo creo que sí debo —Edward avanzó hacia ella—. Sabiendo lo que una incipiente barba puede hacer a una piel tan delicada como la tuya, me he afeitado especialmente para ti —tomó una mano de Bella y se la llevó a la mandíbula—. Siéntelo —murmuró seductoramente—. Suave como la seda.

Ella tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para resistirse a la tentación de acariciarlo, pero logró apartar la mano.

—Me gustaría que te fueras.

—No lo dices en serio —Edward la tomó por los hombros, se inclinó hacia ella y la acarició con su mejilla.

—Por favor, Edward, no…

Pero incluso mientras rogaba, Bella reconoció que era inútil. Asustada, se apartó de él.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Qué quieres?

Él sonrió irónicamente.

—¿De verdad hace falta que te conteste? Te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi, mi fascinante hechicera de ojos marrones…

Deslizó las manos por el interior de las mangas de la bata de Bella, la tomó por los codos y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ella se encontró mirando su rostro como un conejillo hipnotizado. La luz del candelero resaltaba los fuertes rasgos de su rostro, la sensual curva de su boca…

—Y aunque te empeñes en luchar contra ello —continuó—, sé que tú también me deseas. La atracción que surgió entre nosotros fue instantánea y mutua, y nada podrá evitar que nos convirtamos en amantes.

Bella quiso protestar, quiso decirle que estaba equivocado, pero no pudo hablar, no pudo negar por más tiempo lo que sabía que era cierto.

¡Pero no podía permitir que lo fuera!

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—No.

—Podemos compartir un par de besos de buenas noches y luego comprobar cuál de los dos tiene razón. ¿Qué te parece?

—No, por favor, yo no…

—Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras que haga.

Edward se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y empezó a besarla.

Sus besos eran delicados, afectuosos, más dulces que el vino; besos nada exigentes, destinados a dar placer más que a pedir una respuesta.

La besó en las mejillas, en los párpados, en los labios, antes de buscar la sedosa piel bajo su barbilla y trazar la curva de su garganta hasta el cálido hueco de su base. Solo tras acariciar una de sus orejas con la lengua volvió a tomar su boca.

Bella empezó a estremecerse mientras la besaba tentadoramente en los labios, incitándola a responder.

—Eres encantadora —murmuró él entre beso y beso—. Ninguna otra mujer me ha excitado nunca como tú lo haces… En cuanto te vi, caí bajo tu embrujo. Ahora temo no volver a ser libre nunca, temo sentirme cada vez más esclavizado…

Bella no esperaba que tratara de seducirla con las palabras, y no tenía defensa contra ellas. Con gran facilidad y consumada habilidad, Edward se estaba haciendo dueño de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Deslizó las manos de sus codos a sus muñecas y las apoyó contra su espalda para atraerla hacia sí.

Sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección, cadera contra cadera, muslo contra muslo.

Al sentir cómo se fundían sus delicadas curvas con el musculoso cuerpo de Edward mientras este seguía besándola, Bella entreabrió los labios.

—Mmm… —murmuró él, satisfecho, y empezó a explorar sin prisas el interior de su boca.

Ella sintió que la cabeza iba a estallarle.

Ningún otro hombre la había besado nunca así. Diego siempre había sido demasiado impaciente y egoísta besándola, como para preocuparse por darle placer.

Ser besada tan concienzudamente, tan íntimamente, hizo que pequeños escalofríos de éxtasis recorrieran su espalda e hicieran revivir cada célula de su cuerpo.

Mientras los latidos de su corazón se hacían más y más insistentes, trató de mantener la cordura suficiente como para pedirle a Edward que parara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero la creciente necesidad de ceder, de abandonarse al placer que estaba recibiendo, trató de imponerse a su voluntad.

«Si lo haces, si le permites continuar, estarás perdida», susurró la voz del sentido común en su interior.

Bella tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas físicas y mentales para apoyar las manos contra el pecho de Edward y tratar de empujarlo.

Pero lo mismo habría dado que hubiera tratado de mover una montaña.

—Suéltame, por favor —rogó.

—¿Por qué? Después de todo, tú también estás disfrutándolo, ¿no?

—Has dicho que… que no harías nada que yo no quisiera —le recordó Bella entrecortadamente—. No quiero que sigas.

—Pero sí quieres que siga. Ambos lo sabemos.

—¡No! Si lo haces… —aunque Bella dejó la frase a medias, fue tan explícita como si la hubiera acabado.

Edward sonrió.

—Pararé cuando puedas convencerme de que realmente quieres que pare.

Ella se estremeció y se preguntó cómo iba a convencerlo a él si no podía convencerse a sí misma.

Él la tomó por la barbilla y empezó a besarla de nuevo. Incapaz de liberarse del control que ejercía sobre sus sentidos y de la excitación que le producían sus besos, Bella abrió la boca bajo su exigente presión.

Habiendo ganado aquella pequeña batalla, Edward saboreó al máximo su botín.

Mientras ella trataba de asimilar las sensaciones que la asaltaban, él le soltó el cinturón de la bata y se la quitó. A través de la fina tela del camisón, empezó a seguir la curva de uno de sus pechos. El corazón de Bella se desbocó y sintió que su interior se contraía.

Edward dejó de besarla para mirar su rostro mientras le acariciaba un pezón con el pulgar. Ella dejó escapar un gemido mientras se preguntaba, aturdida, como una caricia tan ligera podía producirle un placer tan exquisito.

Él se detuvo y dijo:

—Mírame, Bella —cuando ella lo hizo así, preguntó—: ¿Quieres que pare?

A lo largo de los años, Bella había reprimido su impulso natural de amar y ser amada, había construido un muro de frialdad tras el que ocultarse mientras esperaba la llegada del hombre adecuado.

Durante un tiempo, había creído que Diego podía ser ese hombre, pero ya sabía con certeza que era Edward al que había estado esperando.

—¿Quieres que pare? —insistió él.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Para que no haya equivocaciones, quiero oírte decirlo.

—No quiero que pares.

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Edward por unos segundos. Luego, dijo:

—Si sigo, no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Lo sé —susurró Bella.

—En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si te quitas el camisón?

Era un reto.

Sabiendo que ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarse atrás, ella lo aceptó.

Intentó torpemente sacarse el camisón por la cabeza, pero viendo Edward que estaba nerviosa y que su tarea se volvía difícil la ayudó dejando caer la delicada prenda a sus pies. Luego, Bella esperó las caricias de Edward en una agonía de suspense.

Pero él no parecía tener prisa. Deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo lenta y apreciativamente, fijándose en que estaba bellamente proporcionada, con los pechos firmes y pequeños, la cintura estrecha, las caderas redondeadas y unas piernas largas y torneadas.

—Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida —dijo, suavemente—. El sueño de todo hombre hecho realidad… Tu piel es perfecta, y tus pechos son aún más encantadores de lo que había imaginado.

Como para comprobar su reacción, deslizó un dedo por el contorno de uno de sus pechos, sin llegar a tocar el pezón. Al ver cómo se excitaba este, sonrió:

—Quiero besártelo, acariciarlo con mi rostro, tomarlo en mi boca y sentir cómo crece y se endurece mientras lo succiono —al ver que Bella se ruborizaba, preguntó—¿Te escandaliza que diga esas cosas?

Ella asintió y bajó la cabeza. Las palabras de Edward la habían escandalizado y a la vez la habían excitado.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que soy un poco recatada —admitió ella—. Me temo que no puedo evitarlo.

Por un momento, él pareció genuinamente sorprendido, pero enseguida se puso a besar el rostro encendido de Bella.

—Si eres realmente un poco recatada, no quiero que lo evites. Hay tan poco recato hoy en día que me parece algo encantador al comienzo de una relación —con una sonrisa ladeada, añadió—. Aunque puede que no sigas siendo tan recatada al final.

Bella apenas reconoció su propia voz cuando preguntó:

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Puede que nunca.

Ella apartó la mirada. Aquello era a la vez más y menos de lo que esperaba.

¿Pero cómo podía esperar algo? Edward no le había prometido nada, no le había ofrecido ningún compromiso. Lo único que había dicho era que la deseaba, y ella había aceptado convertirse en su amante por una noche. Más allá, nada había sido decidido.

Él apoyó un dedo bajo su barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo.

—¿Te lo estás pensando dos veces?

No. Sucediera lo que sucediese en el futuro, y aunque estuviera destinada a vivir el resto de su vida sola, esa noche iba a pasarla entre sus brazos.

En lugar de responder, se puso de puntillas y, por primera vez fue ella quien lo besó.

Al ver que Edward no hacía nada por ejercer el control sobre aquel beso, deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior y lo mordió delicadamente. Él dejó escapar un suave gruñido, la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarla con una pasión, que hizo que Bella se derritiera por dentro.

Cuando los besos dejaron de ser suficiente, se apartó un poco de ella y se quitó la bata.

Bella contuvo el aliento, había tenido razón en sus sospechas, Edward estaba totalmente desnudo debajo de aquel albornoz.

El cuerpo de Edward, con sus anchos hombros, su cintura estrecha y sus largas piernas era el epítome de la belleza masculina.

En su pecho había unos leves bellos que descendían en forma de uve hacia su estómago. Mientras Bella lo miraba, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, él bromeó roncamente.

—Avísame cuando hayas visto suficiente.

Ella se ruborizó al instante y balbuceó:

—Lo… lo siento…

—No lo sientas. Cuando me miras así, haces que me sienta como un dios.

La atrajo hacía sí, carne desnuda contra carne desnuda, y, con las manos apoyadas en su trasero, la acopló a su cuerpo y empezó a moverse eróticamente contra ella.

Probablemente, al día siguiente se arrepentiría, pero lo único que sentía Bella en aquellos momentos era una ansiosa anticipación, un deseo que clamaba por ser satisfecho.

Leyendo en su rostro la necesidad que reflejaba, Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Ella esperaba que se tumbara a su lado, pero en lugar de ello volvió por el candelero y lo dejó en la mesilla.

—¿Por qué lo has traído aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Esperabas que todo sucediera en la oscuridad?

—Bueno, yo… —Bella esperaba que la oscuridad ocultara su rubor.

—No, mi querida Bella. Quiero mirarte mientras te hago el amor, quiero ver lo que te hago sentir.

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse más al oír aquellas palabras.

Edward se tumbó a su lado, inclinó la cabeza y deslizó su cálida y húmeda lengua en torno a un pezón. Cuando se endureció bajo sus eróticas caricias, lo tomó en su boca y lo succionó dulcemente mientras acariciaba el otro con el pulgar.

Bella dejó escapar un tembloroso gemido.

—¿No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?

—Sí —admitió ella, sin aliento—, pero no sé si podré soportarlo.

Edward rió.

—Vas a tener que soportar mucho más, te lo aseguro.

Volvió a tomar en la boca el pezón mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el vientre de Bella para luego descender hacia la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos.

Con sus manos, sus labios y una habilidad que casi la asustó, extrajo de ella grititos, gemidos y estremecimientos de éxtasis, llevándola al borde de la culminación una y otra vez, pero sin permitirle alcanzarla.

Si su propósito era conseguir que le rogara, lo logró.

Con los ojos apretados, Bella susurró una y otra vez:

—Por favor… Oh, por favor…

Edward se apartó y, por un espantoso momento, ella temió que fuera a abandonarla. Entonces, como un maravilloso regalo, sintió el peso de su cuerpo mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

Hábilmente se introdujo en ella, aunque al principio surgió una breve y dolorosa molestia, quedándose Edward como congelado por unos segundos, continuó con soberbios y magistrales movimientos que no le permitió a Bella seguir pensando, un remolino de placer la atrapó de lleno hasta sumergirla en un estallido de sensaciones.

Tumbada, exhausta, mientras su cuerpo aún se estremecía de placer, sintió el peso de la cabeza de Edward en su pecho y, en un arrebato de amor y gratitud, lo retuvo con fuerza contra sí.

Le había hecho el amor con ternura y delicadeza, con intensidad y pasión, y le había parecido un amante maravilloso.

Transformada por aquella experiencia íntima e única, se alegró de haberse reservado para aquel hombre.

Edward era todo lo que siempre había deseado, el hombre al que amaba y, aunque él no la correspondiera, se regocijó sabiendo que la consideraba hermosa y que su placer había sido tan intenso como el de ella.

Por unos momentos, mientras su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se calmaban, Edward permaneció inmóvil sobre Bella. Luego, sorprendiéndola, se apartó rápidamente y se tumbó de espaldas.

Ella lo miró de reojo y vio en su rostro una expresión pétrea. Se preguntó si lo habría decepcionado. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Ha sido tu primera vez, ¿no? —dijo él en tono acusador.

—Sí, pero no pensaba… no pensaba que eso importara.

—Claro que importa. Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen…

—¿No me habrías hecho el amor?

—Probablemente no. Pero para cuando me he dado cuenta, ya no había vuelta atrás.

A punto de llorar, Bella murmuró:

—Lo siento si te he decepcionado. Debería haber supuesto que preferirías a una mujer más experimentada.

—No estoy decepcionado —dijo él con más suavidad al oír su tono desolado—. Y no tiene nada que ver con preferir a una mujer más experimentada.

—Entonces, ¿con qué tiene que ver?

—En realidad da lo mismo. Sugiero que olvidemos el asunto.

—No puedo olvidarlo si no entiendo qué ha pasado. Necesito saber qué he hecho mal.

—No has hecho nada mal, aparte de no decirme que eras virgen.

—No sé por qué te molesta el hecho de que sea virgen.

—Era lo último que esperaba.

—No entiendo por qué.

—No creo que haya muchas mujeres guapas y apasionadas como tú que sigan siendo vírgenes a los veinticuatro años.

—Haces que suene como si debiera avergonzarme por ello —dijo Bella, ruborizada.

—Más bien al contrario. Cuando era joven e idealista, pensaba que cuando eligiera una mujer me gustaría ser el primer y el último hombre de su vida. Pero a lo largo de los años he comprobado que es prácticamente imposible encontrar a alguien así. Así que comprenderás que me haya sorprendido comprobar que he seducido a una virgen.

—Yo no he tratado de ocultarlo —dijo Bella, a la defensiva—. Te habría dicho la verdad si me lo hubieras preguntado. Aunque lo cierto era que pensaba que era obvio. Y ya te había dejado claro que no me gustaba la promiscuidad…

—Sé que lo habías dicho.

Bella miró a Edward al rostro y lo que vio no le dejó la más mínima duda.

—¡Pero no me habías creído!

—No —admitió él—. Aunque desde el principio me has parecido muy recatada y he comprobado que te ruborizabas con mucha facilidad, pensaba que te estabas haciendo la inocente… Te había dado la puntuación máxima por tus habilidades interpretativas —añadió en tono irónico.

—De manera que, aunque te hubiera dicho que era virgen, no me habrías creído, ¿no? —preguntó Bella con amargura.

—En eso tienes razón —Edward alargó una mano para apagar el candelero, de manera que la habitación quedó iluminada tan solo por el fuego.

—No entiendo por qué pensabas que estaba actuando. Si hubiera estado… sexualmente liberada, ¿por qué iba a haber pretendido ocultártelo?

—Eso mismo me preguntó yo. Y ahora, supongo que estarás cansada —dijo Edward con suavidad—, así que te sugiero que dejes de pensar en eso y te duermas.

Era un consejo razonable, pero aunque Bella estaba agotada, no lograba dejar de pensar.

Tras haberle dado más placer del que creía imaginable, las subsiguientes revelaciones de Edward la habían dejado triste y confundida.

¿Por qué había imaginado que estaba actuando? ¿Y por qué había dicho que lo último que esperaba era que fuera virgen, como si hubiera tenido algún motivo para pensar lo contrario?

* * *

uuufff hace calooor o es idea mia? jajajajaj Este cap como les advertí, estuvo juerteeeeeee... Por que tanto lio con que fuera o no Virgen, I don´t Understand!

gggrrrr este Edward se pasa no?o que creen ustedes, al final me dio ganas de caerle a puñete... pero aun asi lo amo!

Espero les haya gustado y me cuenten que tal!

Como siempre gracias a las nuevas alertas, favoritos y reviews! Gracias de verdad por tomarse la molestia de escribir, son unas lindas asi que envio miles de abrazos a rumpelsinki, iwannabebella1963, Ginegine, Blapagu, Salesia, Mikaela Vargas, Karito CullenMasen, Naddia -of-Pattz, Alejacipagauta, Sabrina2010, Patty69, MariellaWaldorf, .Cullen, Casscordova1991 y Joli Cullen :) A algunas no les puedo contestar el review por que no está habilitada una cuenta para responder pero aún asi estoy pendiente de todas sus conjeturas! Que es lo que se trae este Edward? Hipótesis, espero sus comments? muaah

Un abrazo,

Vivitace

Pd. Por cierto mi twitter es vivitace, para las que lo pidieron en chiqui jejeje :)


	7. El Manuscrito

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es una pequeña novela que he acabado de leer, me ha parecido alucinante y escrita magistralmente por una autora grandiosa. Yo lo único que he querido hacer es compartirla con todos ustedes ya que a medida que la leía no podía imaginarme a otros personajes que no fueran Edward&Bella, tiene tanto de ambos. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Comenzamos con el problema en cuestión... será que alguien dedujo que estas serían las razones de Edward? vamos a ver! Que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capítulo 7 "El Manuscrito"**

Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta… Durante aquellos dos días, Edward había hablado en más de una ocasión como si supusiera que ella ya conocía la Mansion Cullen. También parecía suponer que sabía más de su padre de lo que realmente sabía.

Sin duda, sospechaba algo de ella, pero, ¿de qué se trataba?

Incapaz de pensar con claridad, dio un profundo suspiro.

Al oírla, Edward pasó un brazo tras ella y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Aunque aquel gesto supuso un consuelo, no bastó para mitigar el sentimiento de rechazo que se había apoderado de Bella, y durante unos momentos, permaneció muy tensa entre sus brazos. Hasta que, gradualmente, acunada por el calor de su cuerpo y los latidos regulares de su corazón, comenzó a relajarse.

—Eso está mejor —murmuró él, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

La ternura de aquel gesto fue como un bálsamo para el alma de Bella, cuyo dolor empezó a mitigarse poco a poco. Pero cuando por fin se quedó dormida, aún estaba preguntándose qué sospecharía Edward de ella.

Despertó conociendo la respuesta. De algún modo, mientras dormía, su subconsciente había encajado las piezas del rompecabezas.

Abrió los ojos y vio una tenue luz entrando por la ventana. El cielo estaba gris y los rayos del sol se esforzaban por penetrar entre las nubes.

Se volvió para mirar a Edward y se sorprendió al encontrarlo tumbado de costado, mirándola fijamente.

—Buenos días —saludó él en un tono ambiguo que a Bella no le pareció propio de un amante.

Tuvo que recordarse que Edward nunca había pretendido ser su «amante», excepto en el sentido más básico de la palabra.

Pensando lo que pensaba de ella, simplemente la había utilizado, y al descubrir que estaba equivocado, se había enfadado.

Se apartó de él con brusquedad y se sentó en la cama a la vez que cubría su desnudez con el edredón.

Él también se sentó y, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, dijo:

—Lamento lo de anoche.

—¿Qué lamentas en concreto? —preguntó ella con frialdad—. ¿Haberme seducido? ¿Haber sospechado que te había engañado? ¿O haber distribuido las culpas cuando ya era demasiado tarde?

—Las tres cosas —Edward suspiró—. No debería haberte culpado de nada, porque la culpa era solo mía. Tampoco debería haberte seducido, y debería haberme dado cuenta de que, al menos sexualmente, eras tan inocente como aparentabas. Pero tenía buenos motivos para creer que…

—Que fui una de las queridas de tu padre —concluyó Bella por él.

Por un momento, él pareció totalmente desconcertado. Luego, entrecerrando los ojos, preguntó:

—¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

—Anoche dijiste que lo último que esperabas era que fuera virgen, como si tuvieras algún motivo para creer lo contrario. Anteayer mencionaste que el Dr. Carlisle Cullen había tenido relaciones con una serie de chicas lo suficientemente jóvenes como para ser sus hijas, y yo encajo en esa categoría…

Edward alzó una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Más de una vez has hablado como si pensaras que conocía a tu padre personalmente, y también me has preguntado cuánto conocía de la Mansión Cullen, como si creyeras que ya había estado antes aquí.

—¿Y no has estado?

—Claro que no. Esta es la primera vez que pongo un pie en tu casa.

La expresión del rostro de Edward sugirió que no la creía.

—Al menos —insistió Bella—, espero que después de lo de anoche te habrás convencido de que no fui una de las amantes de tu padre.

—En ningún momento pensé que lo hubieras sido. Me temo que tu deducción, aunque inteligente, no ha sido la adecuada.

—En ese caso, ¿qué estabas pensando cuando has empezado a decir que tenías motivos para creer… qué?

—Iba a decir que tenía motivos para creer que habías vivido con tu novio.

—Oh —dijo Bella, sin comprender.

—¿Recuerdas que me contaste que te pidió que te fueras a vivir con él? Tuve la impresión de que pensabas hacerlo. Pero supongo que cambiaste de opinión, ¿no?

—Sí…

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo amabas?

—Creía que lo amaba.

—Dijiste que él te prometió que serías la única mujer de su vida.

—Así fue.

—¿Y no lo creíste? ¿Pensaste que no cumpliría su palabra?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Confiaba en él, pero en aquellos momentos no me planteaba una relación que no fuera el matrimonio.

—¿Y qué hiciste cuando te propuso que vivierais juntos?

—Le dije que me gustaría pensarlo.

—¿Y qué respondió?

—Me dio la llave de su piso y me dijo que, si no me había trasladado a su apartamento para la tarde del día siguiente, habíamos acabado. Pasé la noche sin dormir, tratando de tomar una decisión, hasta que decidí que estaba siendo estúpidamente anticuada con mi actitud. Me dije que, una vez que estuviéramos juntos, haría tan feliz a Diego, que nunca querría que nuestra relación terminara, y que algún día incluso cambiaría de opinión respecto al matrimonio. Como estábamos a primeros de mes y ya tenía pagado el alquiler de mi apartamento, metí en una bolsa solo lo necesario y tomé un taxi para ir a su casa… —nerviosa por los recuerdos, Bella tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de continuar—. Pensé en darle una sorpresa. Era la hora del desayuno y no dejaba de pensar en cuánto se alegraría al verme tan temprano. Entré en la casa silenciosamente. El cuarto de estar y la cocina estaban vacíos, de manera que supuse que aun estaría acostado…

—¿Y lo estaba?

—Sí. Pero no estaba solo. Estaba haciéndole el amor a otra mujer. O, más bien, ella le estaba haciendo el amor a él. Estaba de espaldas a mí y vi su largo pelo negro… —Bella no pudo evitar revivir parte del dolor y la repugnancia que le produjo aquella visión.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Recogí mi bolsa y me fui.

Edward permaneció un momento pensativo. Luego preguntó:

—¿Y cuándo sucedió todo eso?

—Hace un año. Justo antes de que regresara a Forks para abrir la librería.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Entonces supongo que volvisteis a estar juntos después.

—No.

—Al menos se verán de vez en cuando.

—No. No he vuelto a verlo desde ese día.

—¿Seguías enamorada de él?

—Durante una temporada pensé que sí… Pero después de haberlo visto con aquella mujer supe que no había cambiado y que nunca cambiaría.

—Pero conservaste su anillo de compromiso.

Bella negó con la cabeza, desconcertada por la obsesión de Edward con los anillos.

—Ya te he dicho que nunca me regaló un anillo de compromiso. Diego no creía en el matrimonio. El único anillo de compromiso que he tenido es el que tú pusiste ayer en mi dedo —añadió con firmeza.

Edward miró hacia la ventana, pensativo. Bella contempló su atractivo perfil, la fuerte mandíbula, la nariz, los labios cincelados…

Cuando él se volvió, ella apartó la mirada como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo.

—Ahora que ya sabes por qué no esperaba que fueras virgen, ¿te sientes mejor ?

—Mucho mejor. Creía que sospechabas algo terrible de mí, no que me había ido a vivir con mi novio. Pero aún no entiendo por qué te has enfadado tanto al descubrir que era virgen.

—No me he enfadado porque fueras virgen. Me he enfadado conmigo mismo por no haberme dado cuenta de la verdad hasta que ya era demasiado tarde —Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la acarició con el pulgar—. Discúlpame. Me siento como un canalla.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. A fin de cuentas, no me has obligado a acostarme contigo.

—No, pero te he seducido, y me temo que ya es demasiado tarde como para alterar las cosas.

—Yo no querría alterar nada.

—¿Pero querrías que acabaran ahí?

—Has dicho que me deseabas. ¿Sigues deseándome?

—Oh, sí. Claro que te deseo. ¿Pero no has esperado siempre algún compromiso más allá del sexo?

Bella esperaba encontrar al hombre de su vida, y algún compromiso por parte de este. Pero había descubierto que, de las dos cosas, la más importante era la primera.

—Ya da lo mismo —dijo con firmeza—. He quemado mis puentes y, como has dicho antes, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Pero estarías dispuesta a seguir conmigo sin otra cosa que ese anillo de compromiso de juguete?

«Durante todo el tiempo que me desees», pensó Bella, pero no podía decirle eso, de manera que, a modo de respuesta, se acurrucó contra él y alzó el rostro para que la besara.

En lugar de hacerlo, Edward se pasó una mano por la incipiente barba.

—Me encantaría aceptar tu invitación, pero más vale que haga antes algo respecto a esto.

—¿Es necesario?

—¿Te ha besado por la mañana alguna vez un hombre con necesidad de un afeitado?

—Me temo que no. Mi educación ha sido tristemente descuidada —Bella alzó una mano y acarició la barbilla de Edward—. Pero a mí me parece muy _sexy_.

—Si quieres probar… —él inclinó la cabeza y deslizó con mucha suavidad el rostro por sus pechos y sus pezones antes de tomar uno de ellos en la boca.

Ella dejó escapar un gritito.

Edward se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Doloroso?

—Maravilloso —corrigió ella con voz ronca—. No pares.

Él rió.

—Con esa clase de ánimos, creo que puedo prometerte gran cantidad de sensaciones que nunca habías experimentado.

—¿Qué clase de sensaciones?

—La clase de sensaciones que hacen que se te ponga la piel de gallina.

Y esa fue su última palabra para cumplir con su promesa. Bella conoció un mundo de nuevas sensaciones que jamás antes hubiera imaginado que existiesen, se dejó llevar, se dejó guiar y aprendió como una intachable alumna los placeres de la vida. Edward por su lado fue el amante más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra, no solo llenándola de placer y cariño, ella sintió mucho más allá de eso, se sintió amada aunque discutía con su interior al saber que eso no era posible. Dejó de pensar y solo se entregó más a él...

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Edward bastante más tarde, después de haber compartido una mañana de dos normales amantes, mientras Bella se hallaba aún plácidamente tumbada entre sus brazos.

Ella miró su reloj. Eran más de las once y media, pero hasta ese momento no había pensado ni una vez en la comida.

—No me había dado cuenta, pero estoy muerta de hambre.

—¿Te apetecen unos huevos con beicon?

—¡Sí! Pero antes me gustaría darme una ducha. ¿A ti no?

—Tengo intención de dármela ahora mismo —Edward saltó de la cama y se encaminó hacia uno de los baños del dormitorio.

La mera visión de su cuerpo ágil y bronceado hizo que la garganta de Bella se secara.

—No imaginaba que necesitaras una ducha de agua fría —dijo roncamente.

Él se volvió en la puerta del baño.

—Ya que tienes hambre y yo voy a preparar el desayuno, he pensado que sería más rápido, si tomo una ducha rápido primero para que puedas alistarte y ya cuando estés lista, el desayuno esté servido.

—Sí, supongo que no te apetecerá mucho entretenerte bajo una ducha de agua helada —asintió Bella—. ¿Pero no sería igual de rápido que compartiéramos una caliente?

Edward volvió a la cama y la tomó en brazos.

—Puede que no sea tan rápido, pero seguro que será más divertido.

Tenía razón.

De hecho, fue tan divertido que casi tardaron una hora en bajar a desayunar.

—Si no recuerdo mal —dijo él cuando terminaron su segunda taza de café—, había prometido enseñarte la colección de libros y manuscritos originales de mi padre.

—Me encantaría verla.

—Aunque el tiempo ha mejorado algo, seguirá haciendo mucho frío en el estudio, así que sugiero que nos pongamos los abrigos.

Fueron hasta la parte delantera de la casa, donde, a través de las ventanas, Bella vio que, a pesar de que la nieve se estaba derritiendo, su coche seguía parcialmente enterrado en ella.

Las carreteras ya debían de estar más despejadas y, si no helaba esa noche, al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad. Aquella perspectiva no le hizo ninguna ilusión y procuró olvidarla de inmediato.

El estudio era una sala espaciosa, elegante y bien iluminada. Estaba llena de estanterías acristaladas y cajones de almacenaje. En el centro había dos grandes escritorios con dos cómodas sillas giratorias. Sobre cada uno de los escritorios había un gran ordenador y todo lo último en tecnología electrónica.

Bella se quedó impresionada y así lo dijo.

—Tengo intención de utilizar el estudio como despacho —explicó Edward—, así que acabo de instalar todo esto —tomó un manojo de llaves de uno de los escritorios y abrió la vitrina más cercana—. Aquí encontrarás algunos de los manuscritos más interesantes. Me temo que no sé decirte exactamente dónde está cada cosa, así que sugiero que eches un vistazo mientras yo hago una llamada.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaquetón. Unos momentos después, Bella le oyó decir:

—Hola. ¿Dónde estás? Sí, comprendo… Tendré el cheque listo… No, no necesito que me des las gracias; simplemente utilízalo bien… De acuerdo… Sí, hazlo… —tras una pausa más prolongada, volvió a hablar en tono más cálido—. Sí, esperaba que el hielo hubiera mejorado las cosas… ¿En serio? Bueno, hasta pronto… Avísame si hay algún problema de alguna clase.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio que dejaba el teléfono en el escritorio, abría uno de los cajones, sacaba un sobre largo, y extraía el contenido.

Preguntándose por aquel «hasta pronto», Bella empezó a echar un vistazo al contenido de la vitrina, aunque sin su habitual interés.

Aunque enseguida comprobó que aquella parte de la colección del Dr. Carlisle era excelente, por una vez en su vida los libros y los manuscritos quedaron en segundo lugar mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado.

Estaba segura de que la persona con la que acababa de hablar Edward era la misma con la que lo había hecho el día anterior, y que pronto iba a llegar a la mansión.

Pero si era la amiga que creía que tenía, suponía que, después de todo lo que habían compartido, él sería lo suficientemente considerado como para ponerla sobre aviso.

¿O no? ¿Se preocuparía lo suficiente Edward por sus sentimientos como para pensar en ello?

Y si era así, ¿de qué serviría que la avisara? Eso no mitigaría el dolor. Aunque por lo menos le daría la oportunidad de ocultarlo…

—¿Has visto alguna cosa que te guste? —la voz de Edward interrumpió los inquietantes pensamientos de Bella.

—Muchas —ella hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse entusiasmada.

Él tiró de la otra silla para acercarla a la suya e hizo un gesto para que Bella se sentara.

—¿Alguna en particular que te gustaría poseer?

—Muchas, pero ninguna que pueda permitirme aunque estuvieran en venta. Porque supongo que tienes intención de conservar la colección intacta.

—Así es.

—Sé que lleva tiempo y dinero, pero, ¿tienes intención de aumentarla?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Eso depende. El dinero no es problema pero, como entretenimiento, el coleccionismo puede llevar mucho tiempo. A menos que decida convertirlo en un negocio… Por cierto, hay algo sobre lo que siento curiosidad; ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero necesario para hacerte con todo el material necesario para abrir tu librería?

En la superficie, la pregunta parecía totalmente inocente. Pero Bella sintió que ocultaba algo mucho más profundo y delicado.

Conmocionada, respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Creo que ya te había dicho que pedí un préstamo al banco. El resto lo obtuve con la venta de la casa de mis padres, la que te señalé cuando veníamos.

—Dijiste que adorabas esa casa. Me sorprende que quisieras desprenderte de ella.

—No quería hacerlo, pero cuando mis padres murieron me quedaron muy pocas opciones. Aún estaba estudiando y necesitaba dinero. Al principio probé a alquilarla, pero después de que los inquilinos prácticamente la destrozaran y se fueran sin pagar varios meses, decidí venderla.

—Incluso con el préstamo del banco y lo que obtuviste con la venta de la casa, debió de costarte muchos esfuerzos conseguir cosas tan valiosas como la carta de John Donne que mencionaste.

—Es cierto.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste?

—Siempre trataba de enterarme por adelantado de lo que iba a salir a la venta y, cuando era posible, lo compraba directamente al dueño. Normalmente, las cosas suben de precio cuando salen a subasta.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste ese manuscrito en particular? —la voz de Edward no sugería más que un interés pasajero en el tema—. Cuéntamelo.

—No hay nada que contar, la verdad…

—¿Lo compraste en una subasta? —insistió él.

—No. Tenía un contacto que me avisó.

—Cuando ayer mencionaste la carta, dijiste que había sido «probablemente» escrita por John Donne, lo que indica que no estabas segura de que fuera auténtica.

—Yo estaba casi segura de que lo era pero, debido a las circunstancias, no podía probarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno… llegó a mis manos de un modo indirecto y…

—¿Quieres decir deshonestamente?

Bella se ruborizó, indignada.

—¡No, no quiero decir deshonestamente! Fue una venta privada y pagué el precio que pedían por ella.

—En ese caso, no veo el problema.

—El vendedor prometió darme una prueba de su procedencia, pero no lo hizo. Como yo no podía demostrar su origen, acabé teniendo que desprenderme de ella perdiendo dinero.

—Hablando de John Donne —Edward tomó un sobre, sacó una hoja de su interior y se la dio—. Dime que piensas de esto.

Bella tomó la hoja cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer. Era una preciosa carta de John Donne escrita a un feligrés suyo que estaba a punto de casarse.

Incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, la leyó dos veces y luego observó atentamente la firma antes de alzar la mirada.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Es una carta de Donne auténtica?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Yo diría que sí.

—Y tendrías razón.

Anonadada, Bella dijo:

—¡Pero es idéntica a la que yo tenía! —al ver que Edward se limitaba a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, añadió—: ¿No lo entiendes? Si este manuscrito es auténtico, el que yo compré debía de ser una copia. No me extraña que el dueño no pudiera darme una prueba de su procedencia.

—¿No crees que una y otra sean la misma?

—No es posible.

—¿Por qué?

—Si esta carta pertenece a la colección del Dr. Cullen…

—Pertenecía —interrumpió Edward—. Desafortunadamente, fue robada.

—¿Robada? —exclamó Bella—. ¿Cómo fue robada?

Con expresión pétrea, él contestó:

—Esperaba que tú pudieras contestar a eso.

—¿Por qué iba yo a…? —Bella se interrumpió en seco. Luego, lívida, susurró—: No creerás que yo la robé, ¿no?

—¿No lo hiciste?

—¡Claro que no! —el enfado hizo que Bella recuperara rápidamente el color—. Aparte de que jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así, ¿qué oportunidad habría tenido de hacerlo?

—Ambos sabemos que tuviste varias. Basta ya de fingimientos y admítelo de una vez.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Si sigues pensando que fui una de las amantes de tu padre…

—No lo pienso.

—Pues sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando, deja que te diga que estás totalmente equivocado. Nunca he robado nada en mi vida. Además, ¿qué sentido tendría robar algo así? Sin una prueba de su procedencia, la carta no se puede vender por lo que vale.

—Hay formas de resolver ese problema. Por ejemplo, falsificando una prueba. Los dos sabemos que hay coleccionistas sin escrúpulos dispuestos a pagar sin insistir en que se les demuestre que lo que están comprando es un original si están convencidos de que lo es. De manera que, como verás, tu argumento no es suficientemente sólido. Además, tú misma me dijiste que no querías separarte de ese manuscrito, así que tal vez no tenías intención de venderlo…

—Creo que estás loco —dijo Bella, trémula—. Estás dando por sentado que la carta que yo tenía y esta son la misma, y eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la que yo tenía cambió de manos hace poco tiempo. ¿Hace cuánto que tienes tú esta?

—La compré hace poco, junto con otros documentos y libros bastante valiosos.

Mientras hablaba, Edward dejó sobre la mesa varios documentos.

Bella los miró, aturdida.

—¡Tú eres el coleccionista que compró mis existencias!

—Correcto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque parte de «tus» existencias procedían de la colección de mi padre y quería recuperarlas.

—Estás equivocado. Que yo sepa, nunca he comprado nada robado y, desde luego, jamás le robé nada a tu padre. Y eso incluye esta carta.

—En ese caso, explícame exactamente de dónde salió. Y mientras lo haces… —Edward seleccionó tres documentos más y los fue dejando frente a ella—… me gustaría que me dijeras de dónde sacaste esto… y esto… y esto!

* * *

Ladrona? pueden creelo... jamás lo hubiera imaginado jejeje que creen ustedes chicas.. Se habrá robado Bella esos Manuscritos, como Edward lo sabía? oh no... demasiado confuso! jaja. Les contaré que muchas lectoras van bien encaminadas en sus teorias.. que creen que pasará? Alguien se lo esperaba? Escríbanme y cuéntenme que les ha parecido! y que creen que pasará.-.. yo ya me estoy comiendo las uñas!

Gracias como siempre a todos los nuevos favoritos, alertas y a los cariñosos Reviews... de verdad que van bien adelantadas con esas terorias! Besos mil a Salesia, Patty 69, Ire 2.0, Yeya Cullen, ScarlettM, Sophia18, Ginegine, AnamaGrano, Zujeyane, Mickaela Vargas, Karito CullenMasen, Sasusaku-G, .cullen, Alejacipagauta, Joli Cullen, Sabrina 2010 y Silves ... Son todas unas bellas Muaaahhh

Espero recibir sus noticias... Un abrazo enormeeeeee

Vivitace

Mi twitter: arroba vivitace


	8. Evidencia y Confirmación

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es una pequeña novela que he acabado de leer, me ha parecido alucinante y escrita magistralmente por una autora grandiosa. Yo lo único que he querido hacer es compartirla con todos ustedes ya que a medida que la leía no podía imaginarme a otros personajes que no fueran Edward&Bella, tiene tanto de ambos. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Ta ta ta tan... este es el capítulo en donde más me he comido las uñas... Edward me intimida jaja Bueno aqui está la respuesta que esperaban... todas sus teorías se probaran ahora! Les presento el meollo del asunto jeje Que lo disfruten! Muah!

* * *

**Capítulo 8 "Evidencia y Confirmación"**

Sus acusaciones habían pillado a Bella totalmente desprevenida, su mente no engranaba la complejidad de todas las palabras de Edward. Sumergida en sus confusos pensamientos ella miraba los documentos con atención mientras para él inmediatamente solo una cosa quedaba claro...

—Sí, suponía que te resultaría imposible explicarlo —dijo Edward con frialdad.

Ella alzó la barbilla, más que por la sequedad de sus palabras, herida por todo el contexto.

—No es «imposible», pero sí complicado. Yo no compré estos manuscritos del modo habitual…

—Estoy seguro de ello -dijo él en tono de burla.

—Pero los compré -se defendió Bella.

—Al menos, eso dices —al ver que Bella se ruborizada, Edward suspiró—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que admitas que has estado mintiendo.

—No he estado mintiendo —negó ella con una mezcla de enfado y cautela.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué te muestras tan reacia a contar la verdad?

—Porque hay alguien más implicado, eso es todo.

—¿Te refieres a tu ex novio?

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé todo. O casi todo. Así que más vale que me des tu versión en este preciso momento. Habla.

Ella asintió lentamente y comenzó a expresarse.

—Creo que ya te había dicho que Diego trabajaba para Drombies, una empresa de tasas y subastas. Parte de su trabajo consistía en visitar clientes potenciales, ver lo que querían vender y darles un cálculo provisional de lo que podría obtenerse en la subasta. Me dijo que si encontraba libros o manuscritos que pudieran interesarme trataría de averiguar si el dueño estaría dispuesto a vender privadamente. Al principio, la idea no me hizo mucha gracia. Me preocupaba que su trabajo pudiera peligrar si la empresa para la que trabajaba llegara a enterarse de algo así. Pero él me dijo que no tenía por qué haber ningún problema. Un día, mientras ojeaba una colección de manuscritos que según él creía no tenían ningún valor, encontró esa carta aparentemente escrita y firmada por John Donne. La dueña de la colección había enviudado hacía poco tiempo y planeaba irse a Australia a vivir con su hija. Diego le hizo ver que, ya que la carta era lo único valioso de la colección, tal vez le convendría venderla privadamente y ahorrarse la comisión, cosa que a ella le pareció muy bien. La mujer le entregó la carta y prometió darle una prueba de su procedencia en cuanto revisara los papeles de su marido. Yo pagué el precio que pidió. Era un precio justo, pero menos de lo que habría tenido que pagar si hubiera pujado por ella en una subasta. Sin embargo, la prueba no llegaba y, al cabo de un tiempo, le pedí a Diego que averiguara por qué. Descubrió que la casa de la mujer estaba vacía y que esta se había ido sin dejar ningunas señas.

—¿Y los otros tres documentos? —preguntó Edward con dureza—. ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

—También los localizó Diego. Los tres procedían de una colección vendida tras la muerte del dueño. Y supongo que ya habrás visto que esos sí tenían su prueba de procedencia —añadió Bella con firmeza—. Después de mi primer error, me negué a entregar el dinero sin esas pruebas, y en ellas no hay ninguna mención de que el Dr. Carlisle Cullen fuera el dueño de los manuscritos.

—Como ya he dicho antes, esas pruebas pueden falsificarse —dijo Edward en tono cínico, y antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, añadió—: ¿Y qué me dices de los otros?

—¿De los otros? ¿Qué otros?

—Faltan varios documentos más -espetó él duramente.

—¿Sigues pensando que pertenecían a tu padre? —protestó Bella.

—No lo pienso. Lo sé.

—Pero ya te he dicho de dónde los saqué.

—Aunque la historia que me has contado es ingeniosa y entretenida, opino que no es más que un cuento.

—¡Pero tienes que creerme! Los conseguí a través de Diego…

—Eso sí lo creo, pero también creo que fue sin que él se enterara.

—No entiendo. Lo que dices no tienes sentido. ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlos sin que él se enterara?

-No mientas más Bella, quítate la máscara de una vez, no eres más que una ladrona. Una ladrona que muy bien sabe utilizar sus encantos pero una ladrona al fin y al cabo.

-No sé de que hablas Edward y no te lo permito. Como rayos hubiera tomado los manuscritos sin que Diego lo supiera? Estás loco!

—Cuando te trajo aquí y te enseñó la mansión.

—¡Pero Diego nunca me trajo aquí! ¿Cómo iba a…?

—Querida Bella, sé que Diego y tú habéis estado aquí varias veces durante el último año. -dijo irónico.

—¡Pero si hace más de un año que no lo veo!

Edward siguió hablando como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Conociste el lugar y viste que tenías la oportunidad de llevarte algo que podías vender. Debo reconocer que no fuiste demasiado avariciosa, claro que si te hubieras llevado más de uno o dos manuscritos por vez, te habrían descubierto antes.

—No sé de dónde has sacado todas esas ideas absurdas —dijo Bella, lívida—. Creo que debes de haberte vuelto loco. Si Diego vino aquí alguna vez a tasar la colección de tu padre, o a cualquier otra cosa, no sé absolutamente nada al respecto. Yo no había puesto un pie en Mansión Cullen hasta que tú me trajiste el viernes.

El rostro de Edward mostró una mezcla de enfado, incredulidad y algo más que ella no logró identificar.

—Hay que reconocer que no das tu brazo a torcer fácilmente, y casi te admiro por ello…

—¡No quiero tu admiración! —exclamó Bella—. ¡Quiero que creas que no soy una ladrona!

Él suspiró.

—Puedo entender tu rechazo a admitirlo, pero quiero aclarar las cosas. Entiendo que te sintieras tentada. Te encontraste de pronto con una colección increíble de manuscritos cuyo dueño había muerto y por la que nadie parecía preocuparse…

—Siempre ha habido servicio en la mansión, ¿no? —interrumpió Bella, desesperada—. Me dijiste que la señora Morrison y su marido permanecieron aquí tras la muerte de tu padre. Sin duda, ellos sabrán quién ha estado aquí.

—Lo saben. Fue Mary la primera que sospechó lo que estaba pasando y me puso sobre aviso. Me habló de las numerosas veces que Diego estuvo aquí, primero solo y a lo largo de este último año con una mujer. Una mujer alta, de pelo largo y oscuro y ojos oscuros tambien. Al parecer, le enseñó la casa, el pasaje secreto y la colección de libros y manuscritos de mi padre…

De manera que ese era el motivo por el que Edward esperaba que ella conociera el pasaje…

—Mary Morrison tiene muy buena vista, pero debió de ser fácil sacar algunos manuscritos de la casa sin que se enterara, ¿no?

—No tengo ni idea —replicó Bella enojada—. Como ya te he dicho varias veces, hace más de un año que no veo a Diego, de manera que yo no soy la mujer con la que vino aquí. Y si la señora Morrison estuviera aquí, te lo confirmaría. Cuando vuelva de …

—No va a ser necesario esperar tanto para conocer la verdad…

El sonido del motor de un coche interrumpió las palabras de Edward. Un momento después, un coche se detuvo ante la casa y se oyó un portazo.

Al parecer, el visitante que esperaba había llegado.

—Discúlpame un momento —dijo él secamente a la vez que se levantaba.

Salió de la sala dejando a Bella emocionalmente deshecha. Dentro de su caos mental, ella solo tenía una cosa clara: cuando los Morrison regresaran, y eso no sucedería hasta después de Año Nuevo, podría demostrar su inocencia. Hasta entonces, Edward seguiría considerándola una ladrona y una mentirosa.

Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que saboreó la sangre. Pensando lo que pensaba de ella, ¿cómo era posible que le hubiera hecho el amor como lo había hecho?

Pero la realidad era que no le había hecho el amor. Para él, el amor no entraba en la ecuación. Aunque había sido un amante cariñoso y generoso, su relación con ella había sido meramente sexual… con una pequeña dosis de venganza para darle sabor.

Y ella había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para esperar que sintiera algo más. Esa era la peor parte, la humillación más amarga de todas.

Oyó que una puerta se abría y luego se cerraba y después el sonido de unas voces. Una de ellas pertenecía a una mujer.

Si al menos pudiera irse de allí en aquel momento sin tener que volver a ver a Edward nunca más… pensó, frenética. Pero eso era imposible. Aparte de que su coche no funcionaba, estaba convencida de que él no le dejaría irse así cómo así.

Estaba tratando de asimilar que estaba atrapada y que no tenía salida cuando se fijó en el teléfono que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa.

Si llamaba a un taxi, no tendría más remedio que dejar que se fuera.

Se levantó y tomó el teléfono. Estaba a punto de marcar el número de la empresa de taxis de la ciudad cuando recordó que había cerrado. Sin duda, debía haber alguna otra en funcionamiento, pero desconocía el número, y no había tiempo para ponerse a averiguarlo. Ángela… Pensar en su amiga fue como si de pronto se le abriera el cielo. Marcó el número y Ángela contestó de inmediato.

—Soy yo —dijo, hablando tan bajo como pudo.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? ¿Y por qué estás susurrando? He intentado llamarte varias veces y…

—Escucha —interrumpió Bella con urgencia—. Tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —respondió ella de inmediato.

—Quiero que llames a un taxi. Mi coche se ha estropeado y estoy en la Mansión Cullen, en la carretera Old Castle. Dile al conductor que llame con fuerza a la casa y que no se vaya antes de haber hablado personalmente conmigo. Es posible que…

El sonido de unas pisadas acercándose hizo que colgara y volviera a dejar de inmediato el teléfono en la mesa.

Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió y Edward entró en la sala con un brazo sobre los hombros de una mujer baja y de cabello negro corto en puntas. Debía de tener cerca de treinta años y era indiscutiblemente guapa, con una barbilla decidida, una boca generosa y los ojos color miel.

—Las carreteras principales no están mal de momento —estaba diciendo animadamente—, pero llegar hasta aquí habría sido complicado si no hubiera traído el Range Rover. Y me temo que las cosas van a empeorar. El cielo está totalmente despejado y hace mucho frío. Es probable que esta noche vuelva a helar.

Se apartó de él, sonrió amistosamente a Bella y dijo:

—Hola.

Bella se las arregló para devolver tanto el saludo como la sonrisa.

Edward las observó atentamente.

—Tengo entendido que ya os conocíais, ¿no? Aunque solo de pasada.

La pequeña mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No, no creo.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Dijiste que no tendrías problema en reconocerla.

—Y no lo tendré cuando la vea. Pero esta no es la misma mujer. El color del pelo y de los ojos es parecido, pero los rasgos y la forma de la cara son totalmente diferentes. También hay una diferencia de edad. La otra chica debía de tener unos dieciocho años —se volvió hacia Bella con expresión de disculpa—. Perdónanos por hablar de ti como sí no estuvieras, pero ha habido una confusión. Edward pensaba que eras una amiga de Diego.

—Lo fui en otra época —admitió Bella cuando encontró la voz.

—Pero no eres la mujer que trajo a esta casa, cierto?

—No.

—Un día llegué justo cuando Diego y esa chica se iban. Apenas la vi un momento, pero tengo muy buena memoria para las caras.

—¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! —dijo Bella fervientemente.

La mujer de ojos miel rió.

—Edward te ha hecho pasar un mal rato, ¿verdad? Sé que estaba muy enfadado por todo el asunto. Los hombres son maravillosos hasta que se les mete algo entre ceja y ceja; entonces no hay quién los aguante. El problema es que nunca aceptan que están equivocados —se volvió hacía Edward y añadió—: En lugar de quedarte ahí parado como si se te hubiera caído el cielo encima, ¿no será mejor que nos presentes?

Él hizo un visible esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura, pero su rostro era todo una pelicula de horror.

—Por supuesto. Pero antes debo una disculpa a Bella —tomó la mano de esta y, con inconfundible sinceridad, dijo—: No solo acepto que estaba equivocado, sino que -hizo una pausa- me alegro de haberlo estado.

Incapaz de soportar su contacto, ella retiró la mano de un solo movimiento.

Podía perdonarlo por haberse equivocado. Lo que no podía perdonarle era el modo en que había hecho el amor a una mujer a la que consideraba una ladrona y una mentirosa, una mujer por la que no sentía más que desprecio. Una mujer a la que había utilizado. Aquello había destruido su orgullo, su amor propio.

—Muy bien, no dejes que se salga con la suya tan pronto —aconsejó la otra mujer con una sonrisa—. Haz que se reconcoma un poco.

Bella sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—Después de una disculpa tan "sentida", no podría hacerlo -dijo irónicamente.

La morena movió la cabeza con desesperación.

—En otra época, yo era tan blanda como tú.

—Tú no has sido blanda en tu vida —corrigió Edward—. Aún tengo la cicatriz que me dejaste cuando me golpeaste con aquel camión…

Bella comprendió de pronto que aquella bella mujer era la hermana de Edward, y por primera vez notó su parecido.

—De hecho, no sé cómo te aguanta tu marido —añadió él.

—Jasper es un encanto y me quiere —aseguró su hermana complacientemente.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella.

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que esta es mi hermana, Alice. Ali, te presento a Isabella Swan, que prefiere que la llamen Bella. Es experta en libros y manuscritos antiguos. Hasta hace poco tenía una librería.

—¡Ah! —murmuró Alice—. Ahora comprendo cómo entró el gusano en la manzana… Y, hablando de gusanos, ¿no te parece que ya es hora de que vayas a ver al que está en la cocina?

Edward asintió con expresión sombría.

—Desde luego —alargó una mano hacia Bella—. Vamos. Hay alguien a quien creo que deberías saludar.

Ella trató de ignorar la mano que le ofrecía, pero él tomó la suya de todos modos con firmeza.

—Espero que haga más calor en la cocina —comentó Alice mientras avanzaban por el pasillo—. Es un milagro que no os hayáis helado. ¿Por qué no viniste a pasar la Navidad en casa de los padres de Jasper? Habría sido mejor que quedarte aquí solo.

—Ah, pero no estaba solo.

Edward miró de reojo a Bella y, ruborizada, ella retiró su mano.

—Pues deberíais haber venido los dos.

Bella sonrió.

—No habría sido lo mismo.

Al ver su incomodidad, Alice dejó el tema.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta de la cocina, Bella se quedó petrificada mientras él le ayudada a quitarse el abrigo. Toda su atención estaba centrada en el hombre alto y rubio que se hallaba de espaldas al fuego.

—Este es mi sobrino —dijo Edward—. Pero como ya os conocéis, no es necesario que os presente.

Por unos instantes, Bella no logró comprender nada. Luego, como en un caleidoscopio, todas las piezas encajaron y el conjunto adquirió al menos algo de sentido.

A juzgar por la expresión de Diego, su conmoción era aún mayor y nada tenía sentido. La miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —espetó de pronto.

—Cuida tu lengua —ordenó Edward secamente—. Bella es mi invitada.

—No sé cómo… quiero decir… No sabía que os conocierais… —balbuceó Diego.

—Nos conocimos el día de Nochebuena.

—Pero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro —dijo el joven, perplejo—. ¿Cómo averiguaste dónde estaba?

—Tras decidir que tu ex novia tenía muchas explicaciones que dar, di los pasos necesarios para encontrarla.

—No creas nada de lo que te haya dicho —espetó Diego—. Es una mentirosa, una bruja traidora…

—Ya te he dicho que cuides tu lengua —la voz de Edward restalló como un látigo.

—Pero ya sabes cómo es… —dijo el joven con mucha más suavidad—. Sabes que me utilizó y luego me dejó plantado sin una sola explicación. Sabes cómo desaparecieron los manuscritos del abuelo…

—Conozco tu versión de los hechos. Pero, sorpresa, sorpresa, tu historia no encaja con la de Bella. De hecho, en lo único en lo que estáis de acuerdo es en que ella te dejó.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la cocina y después de unos segundos Edward continuó

-Me contaste que habías conocido a una chica con la que querías casarte y cuando te pregunté quién era me hablaste de Bella. Juraste que tenías intención de reformarte y por eso te presté una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que le compraras el anillo de compromiso. Cuando Mary Morrison me habló de los manuscritos desaparecidos y de las visitas que habías hecho a la casa con tu novia y te pedí que me presentaras a Bella, me aseguraste que había desaparecido llevándose el anillo. Eso fue solo hace unos meses y Bella me ha dicho que, lejos de reformarte, después de pedirle que fuera a vivir contigo, te encontró en la cama con otra mujer. Niega haber recibido ese anillo de compromiso, y mucho menos habérselo quedado, y dice que jamás había puesto un pie en esta mansión, hasta hace unos días. Además, asegura que hace más de un año que rompisteis.

Diego insistió, desafiante.

—¡Ya te había dicho que era una farsante mentirosa! No le creas nada, te está engañando como lo hizo conmigo, por favor no le creas nada! Es una mentirosa!

—Uno de los dos lo es, desde luego. Aunque dudo que sea ella —Edward apoyó una mano sobre un hombro de Bella y ella se apartó de inmediato.

—De manera que te ha seducido, ¿no? —dijo Diego en tono despectivo—. Siempre pensé que era una… —al ver la expresión asesina de su tío se interrumpió de inmediato. Cuando volvió a hablar, murmuró—. Supongo que no debería haber dicho eso. Pero las mujeres como ella saben actuar inocentemente, y como no hay ninguna prueba de…

—Pero sí hay una prueba. Alice vio a la chica que trajiste aquí, y está convencida de que no era Bella.

—Solo la vio un segundo. No puede estar segura.

—Estoy bastante segura —dijo Alice con calma—. Y cuando Mary Morrison regrese…

—¡Oh, ella! Aparte de que siempre le he caído mal, jurará cualquier cosa para seguir trabajando para su nuevo jefe —dijo Diego en tono despectivo. Dándose cuenta de inmediato de que había vuelto a excederse, murmuró—: Lo siento, pero resulta muy frustrante que nadie quiera escuchar la verdad.

Edward apoyó una mano en su hombro de forma amenazante.

—No solo estoy preparado para escuchar la verdad, sino que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para sonsacártela —dijo en tono amenazador. Al ver que el joven se ponía pálido, añadió—: De manera que, para ahorrar una escena desagradable a las damas, será mejor que… charlemos… en el estudio.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Alice en tono animadamente despreocupado—. No me importa que se derrame un poco de sangre por una buena causa.

—Pero… —empezó Bella, disgustada y ansiosa, pero una mirada de Edward la silenció.

—Adelante —dijo él, señalando la puerta para que Diego lo precediera.

Claramente asustado, el joven recurrió a su tía.

—¿Vas a dejar que me pegue?

—Los dos sois igual de grandes —dijo Alice con calma.

Era cierto que ambos hombres tenían una constitución parecida, pero Diego parecía blando y apocado en comparación con Edward.

Como para corroborarlo, el joven casi lloriqueó cuando volvió a hablar.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad. ¿Es que no te preocupa nada lo que pueda pasarme?

—Sí me preocupa. Y precisamente por eso creo que ya es hora de que alguien te dé una lección antes de que te metas en problemas más graves. Desde que tu abuelo te repudió, no has parado de tomarle el pelo a Edward. En lugar de buscarte la vida por tu cuenta, le has rogado, le has pedido dinero, lo has explotado sin dar la más mínima muestra de vergüenza. En más de una ocasión he tratado de hacerle ver cómo eras, pero él no ha querido escucharme. Ha sido demasiado blando y generoso contigo. Sé que, en cierto modo, no has tenido una vida fácil, y te quiero… De hecho, te quiero demasiado como para quedarme parada viendo cómo te conviertes en un delincuente…

—Pero yo no…

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Diego, Alice continuó.

—Has mentido y estafado. Ahora parece que también has robado. ¿O vas a tratar de hacernos creer que la culpable es la otra chica?

—¡De acuerdo! —estalló Diego—. ¡Me llevé los malditos manuscritos! Si esa bruja de Mary no fuera tan fisgona, nadie se habría enterado de nada. ¿Y a ti qué más te da? —preguntó a Edward en tono rencoroso—. Además de heredar las propiedades del abuelo has hecho una fortuna en Inglaterra. Yo también soy un Cullen, un Brown Cullen, pero Cullen al fin. Al menos debería haberme dejado una asignación mensual. El viejo diablo no tenía derecho a dejarme sin un centavo.

—Tenía todo el derecho —replicó Edward con frialdad—. Pagó tus estudios y te envió a una buena universidad. Te dio la oportunidad de hacer algo con tu vida, pero te echaron debido a tu mal comportamiento.

—Montaron una escena por nada —protestó Diego.

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

—No creo que beber, apostar y cambiar de chica cada día sea «nada». Rompiste las reglas del comportamiento aceptable y no has dejado de hacerlo desde entonces.

—Oh, no seas tan moralista. ¿Acaso no te has saltado nunca las reglas? ¿No has hecho nunca cosas que no se deben hacer?

—He cometido muchos errores en mi vida. ¿Quién no lo ha hecho? Pero no he llegado a convertir en un hábito mentir y engañar. Tampoco he robado nunca nada y jamás se me ha ocurrido implicar a una persona inocente en mis planes. Le mentiste a Bella, la engañaste a sabiendas entregándole los manuscritos robados, y luego, para salvar tu pellejo, trataste de acusarla del robo.

—Cuando me preguntaste de pronto por los manuscritos, me asusté… Bree, la chica que estuvo aquí conmigo, se parecía un poco a Bella, y como tú pensabas que aún seguía saliendo con ella…

—Culparla te pareció la solución ideal —concluyó Edward en tono glacial—. ¿Qué pasó con Bree?

—Sabía que me había llevado los manuscritos y trató de chantajearme.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Perdí el control y la abofeteé. Le aseguré que si decía una palabra juraría que había sido ella la que se los había llevado. Al día siguiente, mientras yo estaba fuera de casa, hizo su equipaje y se marchó llevándose todo lo que encontró de valor en mi apartamento. Ya te lo había dicho.

—Pero me hiciste creer que había sido Bella.

—Oh, Diego —exclamó Alice—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

—No tenía otra opción —murmuró él con resentimiento.

Alice suspiró y se volvió hacia Bella.

—Debes de odiar a nuestra familia.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Solo me alegro de que se haya averiguado la verdad y de que al menos se hayan recuperado cuatro manuscritos.

—Hablando de manuscritos, ¿qué pasó con los otros, Diego? —preguntó Edward.

—Vendí un par. Los demás los rompió Bree. Fue una desgracia conocer a esa mujerzuela vengativa —añadió ferozmente—. De lo contrario, Bella habría venido a vivir conmigo y las cosas podrían haber sido distintas…

—Te refieres a que podrías haber seguido endilgándole bienes robados para conseguir un dinero extra y ayudar a mantener tu alto nivel de vida, ¿no? —al ver que Diego bajaba la mirada, avergonzado, Edward continuó—. Supongo que Bree era la mujer que estaba contigo en la cama cuando Bella fue a tu casa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Bella te había dejado?

—Temí que preguntaras por el anillo de compromiso.

—Y como nunca hubo tal anillo… ¿Dónde fue a parar todo ese dinero?

—Bueno, yo…

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Lo utilizaste para pagar deudas de juego?

—Había tenido una mala racha y Joey estaba amenazando con ponerse violento.

—Y supongo que la última vez que me has pedido dinero ha sido por lo mismo —el expresivo silencio de Diego fue suficiente respuesta para que Edward continuara—: Tengo noticias para ti. No pienso volver a pagar tus deudas de juego, y ya puedes ir advirtiendo al tal Joey al respecto.

—¡No! —exclamó Diego, lívido—. No… no puedo. Me prometiste un cheque.

—Eso era cuando creía que querías el dinero para poner en marcha un negocio.

—¿Qué más da para qué fuera? Tú tienes más dinero del que puedes gastar.

—Aparte de la suma relativamente modesta que dejó tu abuelo, que he guardado para ti, he ganado cada centavo con mi esfuerzo.

Diego volvió a ponerse petulante.

—Si vas a darme lo que dejó el abuelo, lo utilizaré para pagar a Joey.

—Ni hablar. Voy a dejarlo en fideicomiso hasta que cumplas los treinta. Para entonces, puede que hayas adquirido un poco de sentido común.

—Pero si no pago lo que debo, no llegaré a los treinta. No sabes cómo son los hombres de Joey. Ya se están impacientando…

Alice hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—De manera que ese es el motivo por el que te fuiste tan inesperadamente para reunirte con Jasper y conmigo. Me preguntaba por qué habrías decidido de repente pasar las navidades en familia.

—Trataba de ganar un poco de tiempo —admitió Diego con voz ronca—. Pero si no estoy de vuelta mañana se pondrán a buscarme… —se estremeció—. Edward, por favor… ¡tienes que ayudarme!

Edward se lo pensó un minuto y respondió

—Muy bien, pero con ciertas condiciones. Pagaré tus deudas de juego por última vez…

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

—No me des las gracias hasta que hayas escuchado las condiciones. Puede que no te parezcan aceptables. En primer lugar, tienes que disculparte con Bella, ahí reside la más importantes de las condiciones.

Avergonzado, y sin mirarla, Diego murmuró:

—Lo siento.

—Han sido unas disculpas demasiado escuetas —dijo Edward con frialdad. Luego, se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te bastan?

Bella miró a Diego con incredulidad, sin poder entender cómo había podido llegar a creer alguna vez que lo amaba.

—Tendrán que bastarme.

—En segundo lugar —continuó Edward—, como creo que eres más débil que malvado, quiero que dejes atrás Seattle y el casino de Joey de inmediato.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo entendido que no te gusta tu actual trabajo, así que te ofrezco la oportunidad de ocuparte de mi negocio de ordenadores en Inglaterra. Aunque puedo ocuparme de muchas cosas a través de Internet, no me vendría mal tener un hombre del que me pueda «fiar» allí. El sueldo es bueno e incluye una casa. El estilo de vida londiense te gustará, al menos mientras mantengas tus excesos bajo control.

—¡Es un plan maravilloso! —exclamó Diego.

—Hay una tercera condición —continuó Edward—. Tendrás que pagar a Bella poco a poco cada centavo que ha perdido por culpa de tus maquinaciones. Si aceptas esas tres condiciones, te reservaré un billete de avión para que te vayas en cuanto dejes resueltos tus asuntos aquí.

—Acepto.

Edward sacó un cheque doblado de un bolsillo y se lo entregó a su sobrino.

—¿Bastará para cubrirlo todo?

—Dadas las circunstancias, es más que generoso —admitió Diego, obviamente aliviado.

—Solo una advertencia más. Aunque perteneces a la familia y Ali y yo te queremos, esta es tu última oportunidad. Aprovéchala y el mundo será tuyo, caso contrario no me dará ningún cargo de conciencia si terminas en la calle como un vagabundo. Estás escuchando bien? Desaprovéchala y te quedarás solo. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. No te decepcionaré.

—En ese caso —dijo Alice animadamente—, ¿qué te parece si volvemos a casa? Le dije a Jasper que tardaríamos poco más de una hora, y quiero salir antes de que vuelva a helar —volviéndose hacia Edward, añadió—. ¿Por qué no venís también Bella y tú? Ya sabéis que seréis bienvenidos.

—Gracias, pero creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento.

Bella, que no quería quedarse a solas con Edward por si el taxi no llegaba, dijo rápidamente:

—Si vas a pasar por el pueblo, ¿te importaría llevarme, Alice?

—Por supuesto que no! Será un placer Bella.

—Yo preferiría que te quedaras —dijo Edward, casi en una súplica continuó—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Bella evitó mirarlo.

—Debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Te importa esperar unos minutos mientras recojo mis cosas, Alice? -la miró con ojos de desesperación- Por favor?

—Desde luego Bella, tomate tu tiempo, te espero aquí.

Tras ponerse el abrigo y las botas, Bella tomó su maleta y subió rápidamente al dormitorio. Mientras recogía sus cosas, se preguntó por qué habría dejado Edward que se fuera tan fácilmente.

¿Habría perdido el interés por ella después de haber resuelto las cosas satisfactoriamente? ¿O se sentiría incómodo después de cómo la había tratado y quería perderla de vista?

En cualquier caso, ella se alegraba de poder salir de allí.

* * *

Pobre Bella... gggrrrrr me cayó mal Edward... pobre, como pensó mal de ella... Para las que dijeron que Diego tenía que ver, púes SI SI SI él es el culpable... pero el tonto de Edward no se queda atrás por haber actuado como un pobre y triste ...

Ahora que creen? Debe pagarlo? Bella debe castigarlo? Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones chicas! y me cuenten que tal les ha parecido el capitulo... para mi ALUCINANTE! Team Bella me declaro en este Fic jajaja

Gracias a las alertas, favoritos y a todos los reviews... como dije muuuchas tenían la razón, otras estaban muy cerca... y las demás teorias tambien estuvieron muy muy bien! Gracias chicas por acompañarme en esta adaptación, pero tranquilas, todavía falta saber que hace Bella. Mis inmensos cariños para las maravillosas comentadoras Karito Cullen Masen, Blapagu, animefangirl123, Tata XOXO, Ire 2.0, Marym25, Alejacipagauta, Casscordiva1991, .Cullen, .Cullen, Camela, Sabrina2010, Zujeyane, Silves, Patty 69, Mikaela Vargas, Sophia18, Scarlett M, Ginegine, Joli CUllen y Sialesita.

Unb abrazo enormeeee,

Vivitace


	9. Plan Perfecto

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es una pequeña novela que he acabado de leer, me ha parecido alucinante y escrita magistralmente por una autora grandiosa. Yo lo único que he querido hacer es compartirla con todos ustedes ya que a medida que la leía no podía imaginarme a otros personajes que no fueran Edward&Bella, tiene tanto de ambos. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

ACLARACION: Chicos, en funciòn de que varios lectores me han consultado con respecto a la edad de Edward, la explicaciòna continuación citando a Edward: "—Yo y dos hermanas: Elizabeth, casi seis años mayor que yo, y Alice, un año menor"

Lo que significa que si ELIZABETH QUEDO EMBARAZADA A LOS 16, ES DECIR EDWARD TENIA 10, Y SI DIEGO TIENE 23, EDWARD SOLO TIENE 33, POR QUE TIENEN 10 AÑOS DE DIFERENCIA Y CON BELLA 9.

Aqui estoy de nuevo.. con el ansioso y gran final de esta genial novela. Perdonará Bella a Edward, que creen ustedes, se lo merece? Bueno no las inquieto más.. leanlo y nos vemos en los agradecimientos.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 "Plan Perfecto"**

Unos minutos después, mientras bajaba las escaleras, Bella se sorprendió al ver que el espacioso vestíbulo estaba vacío.

¿Habrían vuelto a la cocina por algún motivo? ¿O estarían esperándola en el coche?

Se asomó a la cocina y vio que estaba vacía.

Volvía al vestíbulo cuando la puerta del estudio de Edward se abrió y este salió al pasillo con el móvil en la mano y una expresión ligeramente cautelosa en su atractivo rostro.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, se acercó a ella y tomó su maleta.

—Permíteme.

—Será mejor que me despida —dijo Bella rígidamente—. Y gracias por estas navidades -casi escupió palabra por palabra, pero con extrema educación.

—Ya que estás siendo tan formal —se burló él—, supongo que debería decir que ha sido un verdadero placer tenerte aquí —al ver que ella se ruborizaba, añadió—: Es agradable haber tenido una invitada tan educada… aunque me temo que las despedidas son un poco prematuras.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Me temo que se han ido. Alice me ha pedido que te diga…

—No te creo -ella lo interrumpió.

Bella fue rápidamente hasta la puerta y la abrió. Él único coche que quedaba era el suyo, aún parcialmente cubierto por la nieve.

—Pero prometió esperarme… —protestó, desconcertada.

—La he convencido para que se fuera. Le he explicado que tú y yo teníamos que hablar y que quería que te quedaras.

—Por mi parte no tenemos nada de qué hablar, y no quiero quedarme —Bella trató de recuperar su maleta, pero Edward no se la dio y cerró la puerta—. ¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de quedarme! —exclamó, furiosa.

—Y yo no tengo intención de dejar que te vayas hasta que hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decirte.

—No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Ya tengo todo absolutamente claro. Me voy ahora mismo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a regresar andando a la ciudad?

—No creo que sea necesario.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—De manera que has utilizado mi teléfono. Me había parecido que no estaba exactamente donde lo había dejado. ¿A quién has llamado?

—Va a llegar un taxi a recogerme. Ahora voy a salir a recibirlo, y no puedes detenerme.

—Yo no apostaría por eso.

—¡No puedes retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad! —dijo Bella, pero incluso mientras hablaba sabía que Edward era muy capaz de hacerlo. Desesperada, añadió—: Si no dejas que me vaya, cuando el taxi llegué le pediré que llame a la policía.

—En ese caso, tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión antes de que llegue.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, Edward dejó caer la maleta, tomó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a besarla.

El beso que le dio la primera noche que estuvo allí fue ligero, casi amistoso, un beso de navidad bajo el muérdago. A pesar de todo, la conmocionó intensamente.

Pero en aquellos momentos la estaba besando como un amante, profunda y apasionadamente, reafirmando su dominio.

Todo en ella quería responder al beso, pero sabía que no debía quedarse allí. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, su orgullo y el recuerdo de la humillación sufrida no se lo permitirían.

Reuniendo todo su coraje, se apartó de él enérgicamente y con ambas manos lo empujó para liberarse.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —preguntó con amargura—. ¿No habéis hecho ya suficiente tu sobrino y tú? Déjenme tranquila!

—Más que suficiente —admitió Edward, serio y apenado—. Y yo, yo.. soy más culpable que él. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que quiero que te quedes. Tengo que encontrar el mejor modo de disculparme.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes. Lo único que pretendo es que dejes que me vaya. No me interesan tus disculpas, No quiero volver a verte jamás…

Bella estaba acabando de hablar cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido del motor de un coche acercándose. Un instante después, se detenía ante la casa.

Por fin había llegado el taxi. Tomó su maleta del suelo y envió un silencioso y ferviente agradecimiento a Ángela.

Edward de un par de zancadas se le adelantó y abrió la puerta principal, permaneciendo ante ella, bloqueándole la salida.

Bella oyó que se cerraba la puerta del coche.

—Me temo que lo han llamado innecesariamente —explicó Edward—. De todos modos, le pagaré el trayecto de ida y vuelta.

—¿Acaso no sabe distinguir entre un taxi y un coche normal?

Aquella voz, autoritaria, acostumbrada a expresar su opinión y a hacerse oír, resultó curiosamente familiar a oídos de Bella.

¡Era Jacob!

—Discúlpeme —dijo Edward en tono ligeramente burlón—, pero como esperábamos un taxi ha sido una error lógico. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—He venido a llevar a Bella a casa.

—Ha sido muy amable, pero me temo que ha malgastado su tiempo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que Bella no quiere irse a casa.

—Insisto en hablar con ella. ¿Dónde diablos está?

—Estoy aquí, Jacob —Bella hizo un firme esfuerzo por pasar junto a Edward.

Él se apartó, pero en lugar de permitir que se alejara, pasó un brazo por su cintura y la retuvo a su lado.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido, Jacob —dijo ella, sinceramente agradecida, pero también un tanto confundida ante la presencia del robusto recién llegado—. Aunque no entiendo por qué te ha molestado Ángela.

—Al parecer no lograba conseguir un taxi, y tanto ella como Ben habían bebido un poco más de la cuenta en la comida como para arriesgarse a conducir, así que me ha llamado. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero Ángela me ha dicho que tenías alguna clase de problema y me ha parecido conveniente dejar a Emily en su casa antes de venir aquí —fijándose en el abrigo y la maleta de Bella, añadió—: Veo que ya estás lista. Está empezando a helar, y el camino desde aquí es bastante complicado.

—Sí, estoy lista —contestó ella con firmeza.

Con expresión de triunfo, Jacob abrió la puerta de su Mercedes para ella.

Pero cuando Bella iba a salir, Edward la rodeó inesperadamente con ambos brazos por detrás y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Suéltame, por favor.

Él la besó en la nuca.

—No te enfades conmigo, cariño.

—No me llames «cariño» —espetó Bella, y trató de liberarse.

Edward la retuvo junto así sin esfuerzo.

—Insisto en que me dejes ir. Quiero marcharme con Jacob.

—Suéltela de inmediato —ordenó Jacob a la vez que daba un paso adelante—. De lo contrario, tendré que llamar a la policía.

—Llámela si quiere —replicó Edward en tono despreocupado—, pero dudo que vayan a interesarse por una pelea de amantes. Y le aseguro que no es más que eso.

Con voz estrangulada, Jacob preguntó:

—¿Trata de decirme que…?

—¿Qué Bella y yo somos pareja? No trato de decírselo; se lo digo.

—No le creo —dijo Jacob categóricamente—. Hace tiempo que conozco a Bella, y a usted no lo había visto nunca en mi vida. Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

—Cullen. Edward Cullen. ¿Y usted es…?

—Jacob Black. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocen Bella y usted?

—Muy poco —admitió Edward—. Pero la atracción fue instantánea y mutua. ¿Verdad, cariño? —frotó su mejilla contra la de Bella.

—No, no lo fue —negó ella con aspereza.

Él suspiró.

—Me temo que aún sigue enfadada conmigo. Pero utilice sus ojos, hombre. Si conoce a Bella bien, sabrá que ese es su coche… —mientras Jacob miraba el auto de Bella, Edward añadió—. Como verá por la nieve que tiene encima, está aparcado ahí desde Nochebuena. Aparte de una breve visita de mi hermana y mi sobrino, hemos estado aquí solos todo el tiempo. Si no me cree, pregúnteselo.

—¿Es cierto, Bella?

—Bueno… sí, pero…

—Pregúntele también si ha compartido la cama conmigo estas dos últimas noches.

Bella se ruborizó intensamente.

Jacob, que no era tonto y estaba acostumbrado a sacar sus propias conclusiones, dijo:

—Aunque eso fuera cierto, no significa necesariamente que quiera quedarse con usted ahora.

—Creo que averiguará que sí… Al menos, cuando se le pase el enfado. De lo contrario, ¿por qué iba a haber aceptado mi anillo? —Edward mostró brevemente el anillo de juguete de Bella antes de volver a cubrirlo con la mano rapidamente.

—¡Pero solo es…! —empezó Bella.

—Créame, solo es una tormenta en un vaso de agua —interrumpió él con firmeza. Luego, hizo que ella se volviera y añadió—: Quédate a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte y, si después sigues queriendo irte, prometo llevarte personalmente a casa, por favor Bella, te lo suplico.

—¿En qué, en qué me vas a llevar a casa luego de que te escuche? —preguntó Bella con aspereza.

—Tomaré prestado el BMW de Arthur. Sé dónde están las llaves. Por favor, Bella, por favor -volvió a decir y está vez había sonado como una plegaria tal que solo hubiera faltaba se arrodillara ante sus pies.

Ella no esperaba que un hombre como él rogara, y oírle hacerlo la desconcertó por completo.

Al verle dudar, Edward la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Libre para irse, ella permaneció donde estaba, mordiéndose el labio, indecisa.

—Va a empezar a anochecer y empieza a helar —dijo Jacob, exasperado—, así que agradecería que te decidieras cuanto antes.

—Se queda —dijo Edward.

—¿Bella?

Ella se lo penso dos segundos más y asintió.

Jacob se volvió sin ocultar su enfado.

Era un buen hombre y, agradecida por su preocupación, Bella dijo:

—Gracias, Jacob. Agradezco sinceramente todas las molestias que te has tomado y te pido disculpas por haberte hecho venir en vano. ¿Puedes darle las gracias a Ángela, por favor? Dile que la llamaré en cuanto pueda.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte Isabella?

—Sí, estoy segura.

Jacob alzó la mano a modo de saludo y entró en el coche.

Mientras acompañaba a Edward a la cocina, Bella reconoció para sí que en realidad no estaba segura. Probablemente, debería haberse ido mientras aún conservaba intacto el orgullo.

Pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, y no le iba a quedar más remedio que escuchar a Edward sacando a relucir cosas de las que preferiría no volver a saber nada.

Se quitó el abrigo y ocupó el asiento que durante los días anteriores había llegado a considerar suyo.

Él ocupó el otro.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte. Realmente necesito hablar contigo.

Bella pensó que lo único que ella necesitaba era olvidar todo el episodio, borrar aquellos tres días como si nunca hubieran existido, y con ellos todo recuerdo de Edward Cullen…

Pero eso no era cierto. En el primer arrebato de enfado y dolor sí había sido así, pero había sabía cual era su cruel realidad, jamás podría ni querría olvidarlo.

Antes de conocer a Edward no había conocido tal felicidad, tal júbilo, nunca había sabido lo que era estar «realmente» enamorada. Eran regalos preciosos, aunque fugaces, y merecería la pena recordarlos.

Había aceptado el hecho de que Edward no la amaba, de manera que también podía aceptar que la hubiera considerado una persona sin principios sin necesidad de amargar el recuerdo de lo que había sido una maravillosa experiencia…

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Edward preguntó:

—¿Empezamos por los aspectos más personales de lo sucedido?

—No tiene sentido remover las cenizas. Ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

—Solo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué estabas tan desesperada por irte cuando las cosas se han aclarado?

—Supongo que te refieres a cuando has dejado de pensar que había robado los manuscritos de tu padre -dijo de manera ácida.

—De manera que aún te duele.

—Es que acaso esperabas que no me afecte? Y lo que me duele más allá de que hayas pensado que era una delincuente, es que me utilizaras.

—¿Qué te utilizara? —repitió Edward, desconcertado.

—Te acostaste conmigo para vengarte, pensando que era una ladrona y una mentirosa, sintiendo tan solo desprecio por mí… Eres un...

—Eso no es cierto. ¿Por qué no dejamos de momento a un lado el aspecto emocional del asunto y lo vemos desde un punto de vista meramente práctico? —al ver que Bella no decía nada y sólo le lanzaba una mirada dolida, Edward continuó—. Supongo que cuando acaben las vacaciones querrás volver a trabajar.

—Si te refieres al trabajo que me ofreciste, no me interesa. Ni asi estuviera en la calle y toda mi vida dependiera de aceptar ese trabajo, jamás, escuchame bien, jamás aceptaría trabajar para ti.

—No me refería a eso.

—Claro que no. Qué estúpida soy. La oferta no era auténtica. No se te habría ocurrido pedir a una mujer en la que no podías confiar que trabajara para ti, pero que idiota he sido!

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme un momento? —preguntó él pacientemente.

—Puedo hacer otra cosa, muy bien si ya me he quedado a escucharte, adelante! -dijo amargamente.

—Mañana mismo abriremos de nuevo tu tienda y nos ocuparemos de que todos los libros y los manuscritos vuelvan a su sitio, incluyendo los que compraste de buena fe.

—No gracias! Además ya te dije que he utilizado todo el dinero que obtuve para saldar mis deudas. No tengo nada para volver a comprar mis existencias.

—No hace falta que las compres.

—Olvídalo, no quiero tu caridad —replicó Bella con frialdad.

—La caridad no tiene nada que ver en esto. Como bien sabes, pagué por tus existencias bastante menos de lo que valían.

—Pues aprende a vivir con eso! Finalmente te doy la razón, has sido peor que tu sobrino. Es inútil que intentes sanar tu conciencia con…

—No seas testaruda. Estoy en deuda contigo. Me arrepiento mucho de haberte tratado como lo he hecho y, dentro de lo posible, quiero arreglar las cosas, por favor permíteme...

—Que no! No me interesa tu preocupación ni tus buenas intenciones.

—Solo trato de ofrecerte una solución, por favor Bella, es lo que me corresponde hacer. Alejemos las cosas personales, yo me aproveché de la situación y compré los manuscritos y libros haciendote perder mucho dinero, de hecho si no lo hubiera hecho tu seguirías con tu librería y tu vida intacta.

Bella se quedó pensativa a lo que Edward le había dicho, pero no era del todo cierto.

—No serviría de nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el alquiler del local ha subido y no puedo permitirme pagar lo que pide ahora Deon Enterprises.

—¿Y si no te subieran la renta?

—El hecho es que la han subido y no hay modo de bajarla.

—Estoy seguro de que sí lo hay.

La certeza con que habló Edward hizo que Bella lo mirara con suspicacia.

—¿Acaso conoces al dueño de esa empresa? -preguntó Bella cautelosa.

—Sí.

—No me lo digas. Déjame adivinar… Tú eres el dueño.

—Exacto.

—Y supongo que no es una coincidencia, cierto? Dimelo

—No.

—¿Compraste todo el edificio para poder controlar mi alquiler? —preguntó Bella, aún asombrada con el nuevo giro de los hechos.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta tener todas las cartas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas esperando a saltar sobre mí y acabar conmigo, con mi vida?

—Desde que el detective que contraté te localizó en Forks.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella y sentía que le faltaba el aire, todo el enojo fue reemplazado por una sensación de impotencia, dándose cuenta que ella había sido un simple peón en un tablero de ajedrez.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer exactamente? -susurró.

-Aparte de asegurarme de que tu negocio no prosperara, quería encontrar algún modo de castigarte por cómo habías tratado a Diego. Decidí que para lograrlo debía conocerte para ver qué clase de mujer eras.

—Creía que ya lo sabías, de que necesitabas cerciorarte! —dijo Bella con amargura.

—A pesar de que fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer casi todo lo que me dijo Diego, me gusta comprobar las cosas personalmente. Hice que mi regreso coincidiera con el momento del cierre de tu librería. Quería ponerme en contacto contigo de algún modo y ofrecerte un trabajo…

—¡Así que provocaste el accidente a propósito! Porque fue simulado, ¿no? -dijo visiblemente herida.

—Sí. Se me ocurrió en el último minuto. Quería traerte a la mansión e intentar retenerte aquí un par de días. El tiempo se alió conmigo. Las cosas habrían sido más difíciles si no hubiera nevado. De todos modos, la suerte parecía haberse aliado conmigo. Ibas a casa de tu amiga, pero ella no te esperaba… Las líneas telefónicas estaban cortadas…

—Y mi coche no quería arrancar. -Bella completó la frase.

—En eso también tuve algo que ver.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Lo estropeaste a propósito! -espetó sin poderselo creer.

—Mientras estabas en la biblioteca —confirmó Edward sin ningún arrepentimiento.

—Y todo para retenerme aquí. Desde luego, te tomaste muchas molestias para darle pie a tu venganza.

—Pero ha merecido la pena.

—¿Y desde el principio tenías planeado seducirme?, ahora eres tu el que debe quitarse la máscara, responde!

—No. No tenían ninguna intención de que el sexo formara parte del asunto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste el primer día?

Edward suspiró y Bella se odió por que ese simple gesto tranquilizara su enojo.

—Fue un mero impulso. Supongo que deseaba hacerlo y sentía curiosidad por comprobar tu reacción. Al principio, lo único que pretendía era presionarte para que admitieras lo que habías hecho.

—Pero luego cambiaste de opinión y decidiste que el sexo podía formar parte de tu venganza, ¿no?

—No pude resistir la tentación de jugar un poco, de descubrir cómo eras en ese terreno. Pero de pronto me vi atrapado en mi propia trampa; solo podía pensar en cuánto te deseaba. Por tus reacciones, estaba seguro de que tú también me deseabas, pero por algún motivo, y solo se me ocurría pensar que se debía a que sabías que era el tío de Diego, parecías decidida a mantenerme a raya.

—De manera que recurriste al coñac para ablandarme, no es cierto?

—La única excusa que tengo para mi comportamiento es que creía que eras una… una mujer mundana. Pensaba que tu aparente inocencia era mera simulación. Diego me había dicho que eras una mujer fácil, y durante un tiempo lo creí.

—Cuando me besaste el día de Navidad por la tarde y yo te correspondí, noté que me mirabas con desprecio.

—No tenía derecho a…

—¿Por qué no? —interrumpió Bella en tono irónico—. A fin de cuentas, yo era una mujer fácil.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No lo eras. Incluso cuando estabas excitada luchabas contra tu deseo, cosa que debo reconocer que me sorprendió. Diego me había dicho que habíais vivido juntos, y lo que tú me contaste parecía confirmarlo. Por eso me desconcertó tanto descubrir que eras virgen.

—¿Y no te pareció extraño que tu sobrino te hubiera mentido?

—Supuse que no había querido admitir que la mujer a la que había regalado un anillo de compromiso tan caro aún lo mantenía fuera de su cama. Diego siempre ha sido un donjuán capaz de seducir a cualquier mujer que se cruzara en su camino.

—Parece una característica de la familia -añadió con resentimiento.

Los rasgos de Edward se endurecieron un momento, pero habló con suavidad.

—Supongo que esa acusación está justificada en el caso de mi padre.

—¿Pero no en el tuyo?

—No, no en el mío. Tengo muchos defectos, pero ese no es uno de ellos. No quiero decir que no haya habido mujeres en mi vida, pero no soy ningún donjuán. Nunca me han gustado las aventuras de una noche ni hacer fisuras en la cabecera de mi cama. Nunca he tenido más de una pareja a la vez y, hasta ahora, jamás había seducido a una mujer que no estuviera dispuesta a dejarse seducir.

Al captar el tono arrepentido de Edward, Bella sintió que a pesar de sí misma, se le encogía el corazón.

—Pero yo estaba dispuesta.

Él suspiró.

—Gracias por eso -dejó entrever una sonrisa a medias.

—No solo trato de ser amable. Creo que debe de ser muy difícil seducir a una mujer que al menos hasta cierto punto, no esté dispuesta a dejarse seducir. Tú no eres el único culpable de lo sucedido —ruborizada, añadió—: Ya soy mayorcita y quería, deseaba que me hicieras el amor.

—¿Por qué? Después de haber mantenido a tus amantes a raya durante tanto tiempo, ¿qué diferencia había en mi caso?

«Que te amaba», pensó Bella, pero cuando habló no dijo toda la verdad.

—Te encontraba muy… atractivo.

—También Diego debía parecerte atractivo. De hecho, me dijiste que así era.

—Puede que decidiera que ya había sido virgen durante demasiado tiempo. En cualquier caso, ya no se puede cambiar nada -restó importancia al tema.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que ya no se puede cambiar nada, y yo no puedo devolverte tu virginidad, pero…

—Aunque pudieras devolvérmela, yo no la querría. Y tampoco quiero tu amabilidad.

—No te estoy ofreciendo amabilidad. Te estoy ofreciendo matrimonio.

Por un momento, Bella se quedó anonadada, pero enseguida rompió a reír, incrédula.

—¡Matrimonio! ¿No te parece que te estás excediendo en tu afán por compensarme?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi deseo de compensarte. Acabas de admitir que me encuentras atractivo, y yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte la clase de compromiso que tanto que has estado buscando.

Bella alzó orgullosamente la barbilla.

—Gracias, pero no, gracias.

—No me rechaces hasta que no lo hayas pensado detenidamente.

—Ya lo he pensado, y no quiero casarme contigo. Ya has hecho lo «decente» ofreciéndote a hacerlo, y yo he rechazado tu oferta. Tu conciencia puede quedarse tranquila. No hace falta pensar nada más.

—Puede que sí. ¿Has pensado en las posibles consecuencias de lo que ha sucedido?

—¿Las posibles consecuencias?

—Podrías haberte quedado embarazada. Anoche, pensando que eras una mujer experimentada, supuse que no estarías dispuesta a arriesgarte sin protección.

Bella se quedó un momento desconcertada, pero enseguida reaccionó.

—Claro que estaba protegida, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Edward la observó un momento y movió la cabeza.

—Estás mintiendo.

Bella supo enseguida que sería inútil insistir.

—De acuerdo, no es cierto. Pero si resulta que estoy embarazada, cosa que considero muy improbable, ya me las arreglaré.

—¿Quieres decir que abortarías?

—¡Claro que no!

—En ese caso, necesitarías un marido.

—No querría que te casaras conmigo solo porque estuviera embarazada.

—No es solo por…

Bella ignoró la interrupción y siguió hablando.

—Si tuviera un hijo, le daría todo mi amor y me ocuparía de él por mi cuenta.

—No seas tonta —dijo Edward con aspereza. Luego, con más suavidad, añadió—. Si resultara que estás embarazada necesitarías mi ayuda. Para criar a un niño hace falta algo más que cariño y amor. También hace falta dinero, y no está mal contar con un padre…

—No quiero tu ayuda. No quiero tu dinero. ¡Y no quiero que te cases conmigo solo para calmar tu conciencia!

Edward se puso en pie de un salto, la tomó por los brazos, le hizo levantarse del sillón y la zarandeó ligeramente.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con calmar mi conciencia. Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo porque quiero casarme contigo.

—No te creo —murmuró Bella roncamente.

Él suspiro.

—Es culpa mía. He sido un estúpido. No debería habértelo pedido de ese modo, y no debería haberte presionado. Si hubiera dejado pasar un tiempo, si hubiera tratado de recuperar tu amistad… Pero los tontos se precipitan donde los ángeles se andan con pies de plomo, y me aterroriza perderte.

—¡No quiero oír tus mentiras! —exclamó Bella, dolida.

Edward volvió a ocupar su sillón y, sin soltarla, le hizo sentarse en su regazo. Ella trató de soltarse, pero él no lo permitió.

—No son mentiras y vas a escucharme.

Bella permaneció rígidamente sentada sobre él, con el rostro apartado y los puños apretados.

—Incluso al principio, cuando pensaba tan mal de ti, me quedé embelesado contigo. Aunque trataba de no admitirlo, te quería para mí, y me sentía terriblemente celoso al pensar que te habías acostado con Diego.

Edward tomó la mano en la que Bella llevaba el anillo de juguete y le besó los dedos uno a uno.

—Te juro que es la verdad. Ahora necesito contártelo todo, así que haz el favor de escucharme en silencio.

Bella iba a reclamar pero una sóla mirada de Edward, bastó para que cambiara de opinión asintiendo imperceptiblemente, y de inmediato el continuó hablando.

—Cuando supe que mi plan para retenerte aquí iba a funcionar, llamé a Alice y le pedí que viniera al día siguiente. Pero enseguida descubrí que no eras la clase de mujer que creía, y en lugar de culparte empecé a buscar excusas para tu comportamiento. Me dije que incluso la gente decente era capaz de hacer algo así por conquistar un sueño. Más que dispuesto a perdonarte, traté de hacerte admitir la verdad, de aclarar las cosas para que nuestra relación no se enturbiara, pero tú no querías saber nada al respecto. A esas alturas sabía que, pasara lo que pasase, quería casarme contigo. También sabía que no quería implicar a Alice. Pero, cuando la he llamado esta mañana para tratar de impedir que viniera, ya estaba de camino, y Diego había decidido acompañarla para recoger el cheque que le había prometido. He hecho un último intento de presionarte para que admitieras la verdad antes de que llegaran, pero, al ver que seguías haciéndote la inocente, he decidido que no me quedaba más remedio que pedirle a Alice que te identificara y tratar de arreglar las cosas a partir de ahí. Al principio, tras averiguar que estaba totalmente equivocado respecto a ti, lo único que he sentido ha sido un gran alivio y una inmensa alegría por saber que eras tan inocente como parecías. Luego, he sentido una terrible culpabilidad por cómo te he tratado. Finalmente, el miedo se ha apoderado de mí. Temía que no pudieras perdonarme, que me dejaras. He tratado de decirme que no te irías, que tenías que sentir algo por mí, o de lo contrario no te habrías acostado conmigo anoche, y tampoco habrías querido seguir con la relación esta mañana. Pero cuando le has pedido a Alice que te llevara a la ciudad y parecías tan decidida a irte me he preguntado si estaría equivocado. Si Alice no hubiera comentado de repente que sería tonto si te dejara ir, habría dejado que te marcharas.

Bella escuchaba sus palabras con atención y con el corazón encogido.

-Las palabras exactas de Ali han sido: «En cuanto he llegado me has dicho que, fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiera hecho Bella, querías casarte con ella. Supongo que ahora que ha quedado claro que es inocente no habrás cambiado de opinión, ¿no?». Cuando le he dicho que por supuesto que no, ella ha añadido: «En ese caso, trata de decirle lo que sientes»

Edward utilizó un dedo para volver el rostro de Bella hacia el suyo.

—Nunca había sentido nada parecido por otra mujer.

—¿Y Tanya? —preguntó ella, tratando de refrenar los latidos de su corazón—¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Al final volvió con su marido. Pero no se me rompió el corazón. De hecho, aunque sentía mucho cariño por ella, casi me sentí aliviado. En realidad, quería a su marido mucho más de lo que nunca habría llegado a quererme a mí, y yo no me habría conformado con algo así. Quiero amar y ser amado, profundamente, apasionadamente. Por eso esperaba que esta especie de… embeleso que siento fuera mutuo. No se me ocurre mejor palabra para describirlo.

—¿Y qué mejor palabra podría haber?

—Tengo entendido que los franceses lo llaman _coup de foudre_, pero nosotros lo llamamos «amor a primera vista». Y aunque algunas personas no creen en ello…

—Yo sí creo -interrumpió Bella involuntariamente.

—¿Y lo has experimentado?

Al verse descubierta se resignó a responder

—Solo una vez. Creía que ya lo había experimentado anteriormente, pero aquello fue un mero encaprichamiento. Sin embargo, ahora no hay confusión.

—Te refieres a... ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente -respondió con felicidad en su rostro.

Edward besó tentadoramente la comisura de los labios de Bella.

—Me gustaría oírte decirlo en otras palabras Bella!

—Te quiero.

—¿Profundamente?

—Profundamente.

—¿Y apasionadamente?

—Apasionadamente. Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez.

Bella fue recompensada con un beso que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y que todo su ser irradiara felicidad.

Se besaron un rato, perdidos el uno en el otro, hasta que Edward apartó el rostro y pregunto:

—Entonces, ¿vas a casarte conmigo y vas dejarme sustituir ese anillo por otro de verdad?

Bella frunció los labios.

—Puede.

—¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para persuadirte? -dijo ya tranquilo y divertido. Era claro que él también no cabía dentro de su felicidad.

—En primer lugar, me gustaría aceptar ese puesto que me ofreciste de secretaria bibliotecaria…

—Es tuyo.

—Y en segundo lugar, ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí, me gustaría que… —cuando Bella hizo una pausa y se ruborizó ligeramente, Edward alzó una ceja interrogante—… me hicieras el amor otra vez —concluyó ella precipitadamente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aquí y ahora? —preguntó él, serio.

—Si no te importa —respondió ella, nerviosa. Al darse cuenta de que Edward le estaba tomando el pelo, añadió—: A fin de cuentas, he sido virgen durante mucho tiempo y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Él sonrió traviesamente.

—No te preocupes, amor mío. Te aseguro que estaré a la altura de las circunstancias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-Te amo mi dulce Bella

-Y yo a tí

Y se fundieron en un beso tierno, apasionado, digno de dos amantes que habían decidido compartir su vida para el resto de sus días.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Ta ta ta tan... que les ha parecido el gran final?... a mi me ha encantado. Realmente estoy muy agradecida por la respuesta a este fic, que como siempre les dije fue un tremendo placer poder adaptar la novela a nuestros personajes Favoritos Edward & Bella, por que la escritora que nos ha hecho soñar con esta intrépida historia ha sido la magistral Sra. Lee Wilkinson y el tìtulo original "A Vengeful Deception", yo solo me he permitido compartirla con ustedes y espero que la hayan disfrutado como yo.

Mil gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y especialmente por los reviews... son gente maravillosa.. me ha encantado conocer lo que piensan con respecto a la historia y las teorias has sido fantasticas jajajaja! Todo mi cariño para K y Edward Cullen Forever, Meli8114, animefangirl123, nadia off Pattz, BBQ25, Yeya Cullen, Casscordova 1991, Vanessita Vega, Gothteufelin, Molly M94, Marie Antoniette Cullen, Scarlett M, Caro Bere Cullen, Marym25, Sophia18, Blapagu, Ginegine, SisterCullen, Salesia, Ile 2.0, Vicky08, Alejapacigauta, Sabrina 2010, Joli Cullen, TataXoXo, Sunmile, Camela, Silves, Mikaela Vargas, Patty 69 y Karito Cullen Masen... son todas maravillosas... espero leernos en otras historias!

Gracias por todo y espero sus ultimos reviews en este cap!

Un abrazo enorme, enorme,

Vivitace


End file.
